Better Late Than Never
by lilmisadiva
Summary: Petunia Evans was considered a muggle, plain, and normal thank you very much. But at fourteen she discovers that is not the case. Her late development of powers will change her future along with one awkward conversation with the Snape boy on cold Christmas evening. Along, with the fact that Harold Evans her father had a secret that would change her life. Lies benefit no one.
1. Christmas blow up

**Better Late Than Never (All rights belong to JK Rowling I make no money off this)**

Petunia Evans was considered by most to be an average looking teenager, plain, thin, and normal. She was tall, lanky blond, with green eyes, and flat hair. By magical terms

a muggle. At least she thought so remembering the day at 12 years old her self-esteem took a dive. It was August 3rd, days after her little sister Lily Evans 11th birthday.

Her sister's a red headed beauty received a letter. A letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, until that day the sisters had been very close. Even with the

acquaintance of meeting that Snape boy from the less affluent part of town. Her little sister's weird friend. Now, do not get Petunia wrong she knew her sister could do things

that many would deem unusual in polite society. Or, in the crude terms freakish to normal everyday citizen. But Petunia took her role as an older sister seriously, and

protected her Lily from anything she deemed dangerous. It hurt her heart when she did not receive a Hogwarts letter how could she protect her sister from a place she was

not invited too. So she wrote a letter to headmaster seeing if she could come along. It was a swift rely on August 3rd that she thought her fate was sealed.

 _Dear Miss Petunia Evans,_

 _It is with great regret that I must inform you that muggles (non-magicals) are not allowed admittance into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

She thought that if she wrote it secretly then she could surprise Lily with the good news. But her hopes were dashed the cold letter felt like the final nail in her coffin. And in

that time Lily went off to world of adventure without her.

The distance between the sisters grew. She even stopped writing of the Snape boy. They went to the same school surely they were still friends?

It started out as simple distance between the sisters then it became silence. Lily stopped writing to Petunia and only sent letters to the "family".

Then when she came home from breaks she never invited the Snape boy around and it was if Petunia did not exist.

When the prodigal daughter came home she was fawned over but, that was to be expected when you're missing 9 months of the year.

Petunia was never an especially warm person and yes she loved her sister. But she did not worship the ground she walked on.

And, as the years passed by it seemed her sister became a bit snobby.

She never inquired about Petunia's life or what she was up to. She would just gush over her new life at Hogwarts.

Now, it is not as if Petunia was jealous per se. She just missed the intimacy they once had.

Until, Lily turned thirteen it started on a few days before Christmas.

Lily was home for winter break and it was right before dinner.

Petunia was fifteen an honor roll student and just received a letter in the post.

Lily was at the table talking to their parents about Hogwarts and her new third year classes.

Petunia was retrieving the post. A letter from her school Rodean. Petunia has received the highest GCSE of her grade.

She was excited all her hard work had paid off.

She strolled into the kitchen with a small smile on her face to give her family the good news. She addressed her family as her mother put the last of finished beef wellington on the dinner table.

"Everyone, I have pleasant news I have outscored all the girls

at Rodean in my year to take the top spot on the GCSE grade level scores!" said Petunia.

While her parents congratulated her, Lily had a look of indifference. She gave a flat congratulations.

From, that moment on the battle of attitudes commenced between the girls. They got in daily arguments over the smallest of things.

Until, one day it came to head on Christmas day. It started over the bathroom and a hair brush.

Then it turned nasty. It became a battle between their two different lifestyles.

They were shouting at each other and while their parents tried to break it up it was not in time for these words that snap the sisterhood.

Lily shouted" How would a plain unpopular muggle like you understand what it is like?"

Petunia looked at her with a frost that could chill Iceland.

Lily realizing her mistake too late. Never knowing that her sister received that rejection letter from Hogwarts it was like opening a wound.

Lily covered her mouth eyes wide with shock. She tried to cry out her apologies.

She cried "Tuney I did not mean that."

She stomped away from Lily down the stairs ignoring her mother's pleas to calm the situation.

She put on her winter coat, and told her parents

"I am going for a walk."

She walked out grabbing her house keys and ignoring her mother's look of despair.

Harold said" Let her go she will need the time to calm down."

As she walked down the block her mind steaming:

 _A muggle why that ungrateful little brat. She's lucky I did not call her a shallow harpy. She has turned into someone I no longer know. I knew I was alone but never before_

 _have had I felt so lonely. I know I am not the most social but I am no fool. I may not be stunning but I can be cute. I never thought I'd hate my sister but I rather do._

Not too far away a lanky, greasy teenage boy sat alone on a swing in the part. With nobody at home celebrate Christmas or wizard Yuletide it was just another lonely winter

break. He foolishly decided to come home to be with his mother.

A mother who was weak willed and abused by her boyfriend Antonio Digul. A wizard of a minor house that enamored by his mother's status and beauty. While his mother was

disowned for marrying a muggle. She was still a beauty with blood from the Ancient and Noble house of Prince.

She ran away from home at 17 to get out of the arranged marriage between her and Thorn Rowle.

Rowle was known as brute. So, she fled never mind the scandal and married a muggle.

Where is his father Tobias Snape you might ask?

Well let him know when you find out?

He was five when Tobias went out for some milk and never came back.

Now, his parents were never super romantic of people and he remembered their heated yelling matches.

But no child is prepared for the only father they have ever known to walk out and never come back.

They were already poor because the Mill shut down which, destroyed the working class in Cokesworth. His mother wept for years and still on occasion. Until, she went out to

the store one day and came back with this Antonio with Severus being around eight years old. Antonio played nice in front of Eileen but when she left him alone with the man one day his true colors came out.

"Listen here boy, I am the man of the family now. So, follow my orders or its bad for your health" he stated.

That was first time he received a beating. He was beaten regularly when his mother would force him over there.

He wanted Severus to man up and act like a real wizard even if he was just a half blood. He told his mother he got in fight when children in the neighborhood. Now it was not

uncommon for his mother to spend her days at his apartment. But she would leave him some food and a note. Her note this time stated:

 _Out with Antonio be back later._

 _Love_

 _Mum_

That was days ago. Now he is alone sulking on Christmas with nothing but cold soup. So on this lonely day he decided to walk to the park. On his way there he thought about

his time at Hogwarts.

He was a loner and half-blood in Slytherin making him quite the outcast. He knew he lacked social skills but he hoped that his friendship with Lily Evans would last.

But being in different houses seemed to work against them or so he thought.

She seemed to be becoming more popular and spent less time with him as result.

Never mind, she was in the house with those bullying Mauraders that seemed determined to make his life a living hell.

He hated James Potter the Gryffindor golden ass, and Sirus Black the demon spawn. Being lanky, poor, awkward, defensive made making alliances hard. The house of snake

did not make friends unless it was highly beneficial relationship that improved status. A status that he lacked.

Back to present dilemma his mother and hoping she dumped that fool. How she was Gryffindor is a mystery that Severus was still trying to figure out.

He was walking to the park on this bitter evening when he heard a gruff voice "Give me your money you pretty little thing." Now confused Severus knew this male must be

confused until he saw a rough, tall, dirty, drunk man trying to manhandle Petunia Evans.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Savior

Petunia Evans was absently minding her own business lost in her thoughts after that disastrous argument with her sister. She _knew_ Lily was sorry but it did not stop the hurt

that had developed. She started to analyze all the things she disliked about herself. True she was not a popular girl with her ice queen persona. True she only had one best

friend Arabella Fig they were nerds. Nerds that went to all girl private school in Sussex.

Both top grades in A-Levels. Both blond haired girls. Although, Arabella is curl where

hers is flat. Being 14 is hard. In three years, she no longer knew her little sister or was first to be told her secrets. An outsider at school and at home. It was wearing on her

soul. She wanted to be seen as beautiful, friendly or at least respected. She loved Arabella but only having the two of them was lonely especially when she felt Arabella was

keeping something from her. So lost in thoughts she never noticed the murky drunk man following her.

Headed to the park she did not notice until it was too late and the man

grabbed her arm "Give me your money you pretty thing."

She smelled the alcohol on his breathe, and the odor of an unwashed body. Silently, berating herself for wearing her

nice winter coat as she debated in mind.

He whisper "Or you could give me something else, it's been a while."

He snaked his arm near her bum. She paled. Panic seized herm ind but so did rage. " _How dare this loser think to rob and position her like she would ever!"_

In her rage she acted instinctively and kicked him in the groin. Too bad she did not notice her eyes glowed, and lightning shocked his body.

He yelled out" YOU BITCH!"

He swung her around and slapped her in the face. It would have knocked her to the ground if not for the fact he gripped her elbow in a death grip. As his hand was winding back for another slap. A punch knocked him in the head. They both went to the cement. Pushing the stumbling fool away from her who landed on top her. She scrambled up on her

feet. She spotted the boy Severus Snape with his fist raised again.

"You alright this bloody scum bag can get another, I heard what he said" Severus spoke.

Petunia automatically replied "language….thank you."

Her coat was wet from the ice and snow but otherwise unharmed. Although, the red hand print on her face made her melt in embarrassment. The drunken fool was knocked out cold. Snape spoken then "I think we should get out here before he wakes up."

"Right" replied Petunia.

He stood there awkwardly, before heading in the opposite direction on his way home. She followed. His hand looked bruised. Walking in relative silence until they reached his run-down house on

the corner of Spinner's end. It was the only occupied house left on the deserted block. He brought out his house key and opened the front door. He walked in and she

followed. Severus was always self-conscious of his living conditions. Gray unwashed walls and faded wooden creaky floors greeted him. The air inside stale and filled with

dust.

Petunia's first words "Does anyone clean in here?"

"No", he replied.

"Well, I best get to work but at first let me see that hand" she sighed.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Your hand Severus, I shall wrap it" says Petunia.

"I have bruise balm" he said.

"Well hand it over so I can put it on your hand, then clean this house" tiredly replied Petunia.

He went to the trunk in his room and retrieved the bruise balm.

She took it from his hands and applied it to his hand then wrapped it in the gauze he brought down. With that

done, she asked "Have you eaten I fix you a plate".

Now Severus being a potions prodigy way cooking challenged unless you count boiling premade soup replied with a quiet "Yes".

Petunia set to work finding beef in the fridge and potatoes. First washing the sorry state of the dishes with soap she found, and apple cider vinegar.

She fried up a quick variation of Lancashire hotpot. They ate in silence. When finished she cleared away the dishes and put up the leftovers.

"Severus you can eat the leftovers for dinner tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Tuney, when that man attacked you…did you know that you shot lightening out of your hands?" he said.

She spluttered "impossible I am just a muggle."

Severus flushed red said "Maybe your just a late bloomer, we could check at Diagon Alley."

Petunia thinking _and be embarrassed again when it is not true. I'd rathe_ _r_ _not but I felt heat in my hands maybe I can be more. Prove Lily wrong and show that I am more than average._ Severus noticing her conflicting emotions flash across her face felt bad. But schooled his face into an impassive mask.

"I need to go the Alley anyway to check my Gringotts account and they can do an inheritance test" said Severus.

Hesitantly, she agrees "I'll be over first thing in the morning to make breakfast, clean this place, and then we hit the market because I'll need things to cook with" said

Petunia.

"Okay" replied Severus.

"Well I should get going home its getting late" says Petunia.

He nods and walks to her home. They walk to the Evans residence they can see the house in the distance. The lights are on but the block is quite. Closer to her house Snape stops saying "Well you should be safe now" and turns away.

But before he can disappear home Petunia grabs his wrist saying "Wait, Severus" she kisses his cheek.

He blushes. She whispers "Merry Christmas" as she turns in the house.

He still standing out there as she walks in the front door. He whispers "Merry Christmas, Petunia", and walks home to coldness of Spinner's End.


	3. Chapter 3 A trunk, trip, and Christmas

Petunia stepped into her home calmly. Waiting anxiously, was Lily sitting at the dinner table with their parents.

They had dinner on the table all the holiday favorites of pigs in a blanket, parsnips, roasted turkey, Brussel sprouts, gravy, roasted potatoes, and bread pudding. Her mother Marigold

"Exclaimed oh Poppins we missed you, and almost sent out a search party."

Petunia responded, "I went to clear my head and only took a long walk."

Well her mother responded in kind, "You look positively cold go put up your coat, I have some crackers and grey tea with your name on it." Lily tried to speak but Petunia gave her a cold glare.

Their father sighed "Now, girls not on Christmas we are family."

Lily whispered "I am really sorry Tuney I did not mean it."

Petunia said with nothing.

Marigold tried to fix the tension by declaring "Let's eat then we can open gifts."

They ate the delicious meal in relative silence.

During, the meal Petunia wandered to that of Snape. She did not tell her family of her ordeal silently picking at her food.

Irritated that the lovely dinner was so somber Harold stated "Alright, you two need to cut it out we are family. Now Petunia we already gave Lily a talking to on the

importance of family and magic while great does not make her greater. Both you apologize and squash it. And Lily knows that she will be grounded to her room for

tomorrow."

Lily looked at Petunia with pleading eyes as she once again mumbled "sorry."

Petunia looking at the stern look upon her father's face but still hurting gave an expressionless mumbled "Sorry."

"Now girls hug" he said. They hugged. Afterwards they went to open gifts. Lily gave Petunia a wizarding history book. Petunia received it

with grace.

She had made Lily a picture frame that said sisters forever.

Lily became teary eyed and said "thank you."

Petunia replied "you're welcome."

Petunia asked after all the gifts have been open and her mother sliced the Christmas pudding if she could go to a friend's house tomorrow.

Her mother replied "well I was hoping we go Boxing Day shopping as a family tomorrow but if you insist enjoy time with your friends dear.'

She replied" Thank you Mum, may I be excused now I am quite tired."

"Of course dear" she stated.

Petunia headed upstairs but as she started towards her room a light in the attic started to shine. Curious she headed to the attic and saw a leathered, weathered, brown trunk she never noticed before. It opened at her touch. Inside the trunk were witch robes green velvet, a black winter wizard cloak, some

male reptile boots, leather woman high heel boots in black. A mirror lined in gold that had blue sapphires around it.

A photo album with moving pictures of a blond woman, a green serpent emerald necklace, a gold ring, and a dark emerald dress. _How it is possible her family is muggle and these are magical items._ When she tapped the trunk it shrunk to the size of her palm. She cried out in surprise. Quickly, she left with the trunk out of the attic and went to her room. There she examined the items.

 _The male_ _wizard items could fit Severus it is certainly nicer than the things he typically wears. Not that he would take the charity. But he did save my life. I could play it off as_

 _repayment. Fixing up his home would give me something to do. It is not like his mother will every show-up. He must be lonelier than me to spend Christmas in that dreary_

 _old house. The paint on the walls is peeling inside and out. I can bring him some biscuits, paint, and cleaning supplies. Well, if I am to criticize him on his own appearance I_

 _must put my own best face forward. I'll wear my hair down with some rollers put in tonight. And, if I am to set foot in wizard world then I should look the part. I'll wear my_

 _typical winter sundress out and take these to wear to Diagon Alley, after I make that house shine._

Her mind made up she set to nightly routine. She showered, gave herself a facial, put hot rollers in her hair, and set out some makeup for the morning. Meanwhile, Petunia was in the bathroom Lily was thinking in her room. _I really blew it with_ _Petunia but she just doesn't understand the magical world or the pressure I can under as a muggleborn. I have to prove to these purebloods that I am the best. I still love_ _her it's just hard to balance both worlds. I'll make it up to her before I leave back to Hogwarts. She rolls over the bed to get some sleep._

 _And, in the living room downstairs_ _two worried muggle parents considered both their daughters._

"What are we going to do Harold, I hate to see my girls fighting like this. It breaks my heart to see this division" says Marigold.

He replies "I know love, its ridiculous family should come before magic or people that will leave when times get rough. We will not be around forever, they better shape up with all this bickering or they can both be homeschooled. I rather they disliked up than each other." She nods her agreement and they head up to bed.

Faraway, an elder woman in France awakes with a start. "Oh, my necklace is warm. This can only mean one thing my grandchild is alive. I must find her. It breaks my heart

to think my prejudice scared my only daughter away….she went in search of the family tapestry.

On the shore, a peaceful night but bitterly cold. Azkaban long term prisoner Morfin Gaunt knew his days were numbered. He cut his filthy thumb and called upon the Goddess

chanting the phrase "noster sanguis linea victu per saecula , ostende Salzaar vitae" He saw that he had produced a daughter…who had a daughter. He grunted satisfied,

taking his last breathe in the prison. He greeted death as the light left his eyes.

Let my blood line live through the ages, show Salazar lives(latin google sorry it is not correct)


	4. Chapter 4 After Christmas

It is early morning, and reflecting over Christmas is how Severus Snape woke up. _Petunia is my first kiss it's on the cheek but it's something. This is first time I've had full meal on break at my own house. Tuney is magical…but why is it so late to show? She could have gone to Hogwarts with me and Lily. I wonder if she can go to Hogwarts now. She will be coming over soon. I should shower and try to clean up a bit. Being poor and not the cleanest is embarrassing. No one ever taught me to clean myself or stuff properly. He rose and took a shower, and got dressed. He tried to find some of his better clothing but found it to be rather useless. Then he pulled out his mother's old potion's book and began to read._

Meanwhile, a certain blond was just waking up contemplating her own life. _A man attacked me yesterday and Severus save me. When did I start thinking of him as Severus and not that Snape boy? He's Lily's friend, but he has not come around expect when he saved you. You kissed him on the cheek. It was an unconscious thank you. I have powers this can be so exciting! I can finally belong to the world that Lily lives in. But can Mum and Dad afford another one her schooling is very expensive? I would be behind just starting at 14. A world where she already has friends and seems to be popular. I would just be less pretty, and slower older sister. I wonder if there is a less expensive school I could attend? What would I tell my best friend Arabella?_

Tired of fretting over her life for the moment she goes to start her day. She showers in the bathroom then starts to take out her hot rollers. Examining her face in the mirror _a bit of makeup could help._ So, she combs out her blond curls after using generous amounts of hair spray. She tries some mascara, eyeliner, and pink lip. Then takes a dab of her mother's perfume. _I'm acting like this is date, it cannot be date. But I do feel rather glamorous. But I will be cleaning that decrepit place, I shall have to take a bit of makeup to freshen up._ She puts on her clothes, then takes the shrunken trunk in her pocket. She heads down stairs.

Rummaging through the fridge is how her mother finds her. "Morning poppin" says her Mum. "Morning Mum, I am just gathering some items for later" says Petunia. She grabbed her bag packing it with 2 sarnies (prawn & mayonnaise), crisps, 2 apples, and two drinks. Adding, a package of porridge, her cleaning gloves, and breakfast black tea. "Mum I will be out all day but I will be back in the evening, can you save me a plate of supper?" says Petunia. Before she forgets she grabs a small leftover slice of Christmas pudding to take to Severus. "Alright dear, be careful out and let me know if you will be late" says Mum. That done she grabs her coat and heads out the door, just as Lily comes down the stairs.

Walking to Spinner's End was much easier in the daylight. She got to the door her bag a bit heavy and knocked. Severus book in hand cautiously opened the door. "What you expecting the bogyman, grab this oversized bag. He does with a sneers "what did you pack the world?" "No just the essentials to get this place in shape. He puts the bag on the table after putting the potion's book away. She cleans the dishes needed for the porridge and tea. Then she pulls out some old bread to make some toast. She puts the lunches and Christmas putting in the fridge. Severus is silent. As the food is cooking she takes out her cleaning gloves goes the closet and starts to scrub the kitchen down. Most the cleaning supplies in the Snape home are dusty. Severus watches her intensely. When the porridge is done she washes her hands, and sets to plates in the nearly cleaned kitchen. They sit down to eat. "This is good" he whispers. "It's just porridge simple to boil" she replies. He glares. "No need to be snippy, after this we will start cleaning the other rooms, then we can go the alley" she says. "We" he questions. "Yes, I am going to show you how to whip this place into a proper shape" she stated. He groans. _But is secretly excited no one has ever willingly shown him how to do anything before._ Done eating Petunia goes room by room showing him the proper way to clean.

After they are done two hours later Severus complains "I feel like a house elf." "Well, would rather live in despair and what's a house elf?" she asked. He replies "A little elf that cooks, cleans, and needs the magic of witch or wizard to stay alive. They think of wizards as their masters and get insulted when they can't take care of you." "Well, that sounds like a stay at home mom to me, but you could certainly use one for this place. Can they paint too?" He sneers "Only the old and wealthy wizarding families have one. Obviously, if I could afford one we would not be neighbors." She huffs at him with a glare of her own. "Well I am going to freshen up in the bathroom, and when I come down I found some things at my house you might be interested in if you're not too cranky." He stares at her blankly until she takes a shrunken trunk out of her pocket. It resizes and she pulls out women dragon hide boots, a green winter dress, and a black cloak. While his face is expressionless inside his mind _where could she have gotten all these magical items they do not look like Lily's and they look quite expensive._

Back from restroom in her new outfit and fresh makeup Severus stare's quite openly until he fixes it back into an expressionless face. She had on green velvet witch robes, serpent necklace, and high heeled black boots. Her blond curls pinned up with a few loose down the side of her face. Berry pink lips with long lashes, and a light rosy blush. Her green eyes shined in the sunlight. Topped off with gold studded ear rings and gold ring on her. _She looked like a Slytherin Princess he thought truly like a goddess._ "You look like real witch" says Severus, then he blushed a deep. Blushing just as red she replies "thank you, I found this stuff in the attic and thought the male stuff would fit you." He goes stiff and snarls "I don't need charity." She coldly replies, "It is not charity barring the fact you saved my life and honor yesterday. I did not know it was illegal to give gifts, was it not Christmas yesterday now I may be day late the correct term is thank Severus Snape." "Oh" he replies. _He held the dragon hide boots preciously in his hands they are nicer than anything he has ever down. He stroke's the fine black winter cloak draping it around his shoulders. He takes off his holy worn boots and slips on the new ones. None of the items look as if they have ever been warn. He is overwhelmed with emotion._ Petunia sees the almost tears in his eyes and says nothing thankfully turning away. Clearing her throat, "I was hoping we could go through the trunk and you could explain what some of this stuff is an exchange of information." He nods his head.

 _The trunk is deeper than it looked even in the attic last night. They pull out all these shrunken items: cans of beige paint, rolls of light green stripped wall paper, wizarding etiquette book, a carved couch, coffee table, dining table, four dining chairs, velvet green and gold curtains, a few gallons, and the photo album. "_ It's like a whole house set is in here!" exclaimed Severus. "How exciting we could use some of these items and redecorate the house! It will be a project and in the spring we could repaint the outside. The background once cleaned up could house a lovely garden where you could grow plants, flowers, and potions stuff," she squeals. He dryly says "I'll leave the decorating to you, but I could grow potions ingredients those would be best in greenhouse." "Well your backyard has the space and it does not have to be expensive it's called elbow grease. Guess I'll be round awhile to fix this place up. Let's look through the photo album and then you can explain the gold coins." _His thoughts are warm at the idea of having someone stick around._

Severus hastily, explains the gallons are money used to pay for items and breaks down the money system in the wizarding world. He talks about the goblins and chart ride to the vaults. _Petunia thinks it all terribly exciting but is terrified at the same time._ They sit in the dining chairs pulled out from the trunk and she opens the photo album unable to hide her squeak that the as the book seemed to bite her. It had lock on it that opened at her touch. In the leather photo album it stated property of Emerald Selwyn. Severus grasp "That's pureblood name apart of the sacred 28 families that founded the British magical world." Inside the album was pictures of blond family all very wealthy aristocratic looking. One photo stuck out what young blond woman with brown eyes that looked like spitting image of Petunia. In the next photo she was in wedding dress right by man in tuxedo that could only be Harold Evans. Another photo was of pregnant Emerald that was last photo. Petunia sat in shock. Severus is silent but thinking that _Harold Evans has some explaining to do._ In the back of the album is a pocket were Petunia pulls out a letter and begins to read. A letter that is addressed as:

My future daughter Petunia Rosaline –Evans (Ifan) ….


	5. Chapter 5 Mum who?

_Dear Future Daughter Petunia,_

 _Petunia Rosaline Selwyn –Evans (Ifan) is your true name and you are my daughter._

 _My dearest child if you are reading this I am not alive to explain things to you._

 _I only hope that one day your powers develop so I can explain the world from which I have left. This trunk will only appear when your powers come to you. Do not be afraid of the greatness in you. Yes, my precious baby I left the magical world. I am Emerald Selwyn an Ancient and Noble family apart of the sacred 28. One of the 28 families that help found magical Britain. The answer is simple, I fell in love. I fell in love with a muggle to my knowledge Harold Evans. I never told him I was a witch, or that I found out he was a squib line. Squibs true squibs do not have magic (snort I did not believe in such thing as a squid anyone can be Greenwich). Do not be confused with a castor, elemental, Greenwich, or Wizard. Castors do not have enough power to channel a wand but can do spells. An elemental can control water, earth, fire, or air. A Greenwich needs a coven or group of magical that use Mother Nature to cast magic. They give mother magic sacrifices and perform rituals the muggle world uses the term Wiccan._

 _You see my heart, your father was adopted at birth by lovely older couple your grandparents that could not have children. He was their pride and joy. Squibs are usually cast out in British society although, in other cultures they are educated to be muggle liaisons officers and arranged to marry fresh bloods (muggleborns here) that help cleanse the magical blood and create more magical children. See magic is secret because the last time it was revealed there was a war. Even now some children have accidental magic and their parents give them exorcisms that many times result in death. And many muggles cannot handle a magical child some the highest rate of abuse are muggleborns that's not to say purebloods cannot be as ruthless. Many can but the consequences of abuse are death and children are precious because they are hard to come by. Magical pregnancy is hard on the body. I took a bit of his blood to do a heritage potion. His parents are of the Ifan (means son of Evans) Clan of Welsh origin. First noted around 1042 from Wales. Life for squibs can be harsh so they probably thought they were sparing him a life of ridicule. I never told him my results for I am sure it would be too painful and they may not have embraced him._

 _I am Emerald Sylvania Gaunt Selwyn Daughter of Sylvania Selwyn and Morfin Gaunt. I am pureblood born of two Ancient and Noble houses. My origin is not so sweet for my mother was forced into a blood bond with my father Morfin who is descended from Salazar Slytherin. He was cruel man who eventually went away for killing a muggle family that his sister had eloped with. Now my mother loved me and after the forced bond my mother never saw my father again. I did try to visit in once is Azkaban the wizard prison but was forbidden. I wrote him once is was hateful man too full of blood pride for my taste. I never told him I was his daughter._

 _But never the less, do not be ashamed of your blood or family history. And if you speak the language of embrace it, it does not make you evil. In Indian culture it is considered an honor. Judge people for who they are and not their name or blood status my sweet. You would be considered a half blood or full blood if you search out the Ifan Clan and gain acceptance. Whatever, you decide is fine to me just follow your heart and judge our families on their actions towards you not their past. I ran away from my family but I want you feel connected to them because one cannot escape the past._

 _British society is too intermingled marrying cousins so it causes problems. The British are stuck in their ways and miss the mark on progress or even how to properly respect the old ways. Africa, Asia, the colonies, and some places are a head of us in that way. Why am I telling you this because it makes reproduction hard? I already seen my death and the fact that I will die in child birth. I would not change my choice to love you and have you. My baby girl your father will need you and I hope he find's happiness. I hope that he remarries so you can have physical mother that will love you as her own. Do not be angry with your father if he never tells you of me, it is painful for him. A new father all alone to raise a baby girl. And do not suppress or fear your powers they are a part of you. I love you and rooting for you on the other side of the great lands._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Severus read it over her shoulder hastily handed her a tissue.

Tears ran down Petunia's face. _Her thoughts Lily is my half-sister and my mother is not the one I've known all my life. She did adopt and raise me. But my father never told me._ I want to be angry but I sort of understand. _I always wondered why my hair was blond when no one else had blond hair. Lily and Mum are red heads. My grandparents and Dad are brunettes. I'll have to confront them one day but first I want come to terms with it all. They have secrets and for the time being so will I._

"Tuney did you still want to go to Diagon Alley we can put it off for another day" asks Severus.

He is clearly uncomfortable with crying women but at least he thought of a tissue. He clears his throat.

She wipes her tears and takes a deep breathe, "No it's alright I will be okay besides we have shopping to do. I must have blood test to confirm this letter. We both need to go to the bank and could use some clothes. Besides it is almost noon lets each luncheon. I made sandwiches at home and then we can head out. How will we get there?"

Severus responding "the knight bus I can call it using my wand and since you're magical now too you will need to go to Olivanders."

They put all things in away in the correct places keeping the table and chairs out resized in the dining room. Then they got out the lunches and ate. Afterwards they put on the cloaks and headed outside.

 _Author's Note: Diagon Alley where secrets will be revealed is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Still looking for a betta but I am trying to space the paragraphs out more so it's easier to read. I trying to get the spacing correct and perfect the grammar. The next chapter is Diagon Alley and it will be long._


	6. Chapter 6 Diagon Alley or a Date?

**Diagon Alley**

Once outside with cloaks on and money grabbed. Severus raised his wand and the knight bus appeared. The knight bus was loud purple triple decker that appeared in a sound like thunder. The door was thrown wide open by a nerdy, acne filled teenager with wild poufy hair.

"Welcome, to the knight bus where are you two headed?"

Severus responded" Diagon Alley."

Telling Petunia "You might want to hold on, this bus moves on extremely fast."

He then handed the knight bus worker the bus fare. Petunia sitting next to Severus on the packed bus, ending up gripping his hand when the thing took off.

Petunia had second thoughts on magical travel. Finally, there stop was there.

They stood and exited the bus all the while Severus never let go of her arm.

He whispered "welcome to Diagon Alley Tuney!" She was shocked but kept her face from showing too much excitement only through her expressive eyes.

They passed all the different shops from Flourish & Blotts, Madam Malkins, Tully Travel shop, Bee's Bakery, Jigger &Slugs, Zonko's joke shop, Figg Furniture, Ollivander's wand makers. Petunia's eyes bugged out that couldn't be Figg like her best friend Arabella her friend said they owned a furniture store. The cobbled stone streets, old fashioned lights, grungy yet antique feel was something out of fairytale.

Soon they arrived at Gringotts an all-white marble building guarded by two fierce looking _goblins in armor carrying axes. The doors having the words:_

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there. (From harry potter wikia)_

Petunia and Severus stepped inside not knowing that neither would be coming out the same. Heading up to the next available teller.

Goblin said "State your business."

Severus calmly replied "I am here to check my account Severus Snape".

Petunia whispered "You get an inheritance test too. You never know there might be more money awaiting."

 _Severus did not really have the money to spare but did not want to see the light leave her eyes she was so happy. "_ Alright, an inheritance test as well."

Then he bowed saying "May your enemies feel the pressure of your might."

Irondeath will take you. He nodded to Petunia and told her that he would meet her back here when they were both done. He followed Irondeath away.

Then it was her turn, she stated "Petunia Rosaline Selwyn –Evans (Ifan) for an inheritance test."

The goblin eyes widened saying "Griphook will take you to the testing room."

Griphook came along and had her follow him but not before nodding to the goblin teller.

He took her to office that had a dagger, bowl, and parchment.

Griphook stated "Prick your finger and it will show your bloodline and assets available to you."

She grabbed the dagger and pricked her finger on the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Petunia Rosaline Selwyn Gaunt-Evans (Ifan) (Full blood) (witch)**_

 _ **Parents: Harold Benjamin Evans (Squib possible Greenwich)**_

 _ **Sylvania Gaunt Selwyn {Pureblood) {Deceased}**_

 _ **Maternal Grandparents: LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Morfin Gaunt (Pureblood) {deceased}**_

 _ **Paternal Grandparents: Ivan Haiden Ifan (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Levana Woloszyn- Ifan (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Gaunt**_

 _ **Eligible for Lady Slytherin Heirship**_

 _ **Daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Selwyn**_

 _ **Daughter of the Ifan Clan (upon membership)**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Beast Speak/ Parseltongue**_

 _ **Lightening Elemental**_

 _ **Vaults: Slytherin 34, Selwyn 501, Gaunt 22, Ifan 301(blocked until membership in Clan)**_

 _ **Total galleons 1.5 Million in trust only 100,000 may be used for school and before the age of**_

 _ **17.**_

 _ **Properties: Gaunt Cottage, Slytherin Hill (Wales), and Selwyn Apartment (France)**_

She sat in disbelief. "What is a full blood?" she asks.

He replies "a magical being that comes from magical bloodlines but one parent is not witch or a wizard. But they are also not a magical creature but a human magical like castor, elemental, or Greenwich, wizards call it full blood. Not quite pure because either parents are not wizard or a witch but "lower" magical in their eyes."

 _She handed over the 10 galleons for the inheritance test._

Petunia then asked Griphook "Now what do I do?"

He replied "Look at your vaults, get an account manager, and get your vault keys."

She nodded and preceded to follow his advice. She headed to the Selwyn vault first retrieved some galleons, a wand, wand holster, a pocket portrait that had her mother's name on it, and an endless bag, and a book entitled bloodline history of Selwyn. She headed out to the bank lobby to wait for Severus.

Now, Severus followed Irondeath to the inheritance office in another part of the bank. Knowing the protocol he pricked his finger and watched the parchment. _Hoping he had some money to pay for this on there._

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Severus Tobias Snape (Full blood) (wizard)**_

 _ **Parents: Tobias Hircanus Snape (Castor) {imprisoned Azkaban}**_

 _ **Eileen Eleanora Prince- Snape {disowned}**_

 _ **Paternal Grandparents: Hircanus Onias LaSnape (Castor)**_

 _ **Olga Ruth Hosel-LaSnape (Elemental) (Castor) {Deceased}**_

 _ **Maternal Grandparents: Octavius Henry Prince (Pureblood)**_

 _ **Eleanora Maier Krum Prince**_

 _ **Son of the Ancient and Noble house Prince**_

 _ **Son of the La Snape Clan (upon membership)**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Potions**_

 _ **Shadow Walking**_

 _ **Mind Magic**_

 _ **Vaults: Prince Trust Vault 567, Snape 192**_

 _ **Properties: Spinner's End**_

 _ **Galleons: 25,000**_

Severus was surprised. His father was magical not a muggle. He was also in jail. He had more money than he thought. He didn't think that he could get Prince money seeing as his mother is disowned but won't question good fortune. While not rich with the right investments, careful spending, he could finish Hogwarts, and get his potions mastery.

He asked Irondeath to make some investments and keep him updated on the portfolio. He put a few galleons in his bag from his trust fund and headed out to the lobby to wait for Petunia.

Now he could definitely go shopping and buy some decent clothes. He waited in the lobby looking for Petunia. He finally spotted by the door. He announced his presence, and took her hand. Together they walked out of the bank to see the rest of the Alley.

"Where did you want to go first?" Severus asked Petunia.

"We can wander around, but I think you should get a house elf to help with the house," she stated.

He replied, "As long as they are not expensive.'

They were walking when some creepy man in coat overhead their conversation.

The man said "Hey sonny, you could get some house elves from the Knockturn Alley. They are disgrace but they will be so desperate for a master you could get them for free."

 _Severus considered it but did not want to take Tuney in the shady part of the alleys. But he could really think he would be able to afford one._

He replied "maybe we will take a look.' He handed the man a sickle. "Tuney put your hood up and do not let go of my arm."

They headed down Knockturn Alley. It was dirty, dark, filled with stray dogs, bartering hags, and shady businesses.

Petunia put the wand she found in the vault on her hostler and then on her arm.

They walked past Borgin & Burke, Ancient knowledge (A dark bookstore), and Deadly Nights (A bar). Finally, they stopped at Mooney's Animal Emporium which was next to Alley of disgraced house elves.

They were all wailing things like "Bad elf, I be a good boy, master, master!"

Many were crying, hitting themselves, rocking back and forth.

Severus says in authority:" I need a few house elves one that can house work, one for gardening, one for construction, and one that can sew."

 _Many elves stepped forward, and they started fighting among themselves._

Petunia cleared her throat observing a family of house elves in the corner. The other elves were bullying them.

Being she cannot stand cruelty, she whispered to Severus "those four."

Severus called out to the four she looking at. _One was old male with seemed wise, the next looked like a motherly type and hand on apron. The last two were young one male and another female they were holding hands seemed to be a couple._ He crouched down asking "what are your names and would you like to go home with me?"

They were hesitant the old one asked "all together we like to be all together master."

Severus nodded. Petunia added "Severus is kind, direct, and could use some friends to help repair the house."

The elves swept and nodded. "Do you need directions?"

Old wise one named Bilbo said "No master once you accept us we find the home. I is Bilbo, that older female is Malty, younger one is Lully, and the boy is Jelly. Is anything you would like us to do when we get there Master?"

Severus looked to Petunia. She spoke saying "Make yourselves some uniforms and clean yourselves up. Fine a room so you all will be comfortable. If you can make beds for yourselves please do so. Clean up the house, paint the walls, hang the curtains, and move all the old furniture to the attic please. Take breaks to rest in between, and if one of you could pop in to take our bags when shopping it would be greatly appreciated."

Severus nodded "What she said and welcome to the Snape family."

The elves popped out of the Alley to begin work on Spinner's end. _Petunia felt bad that they couldn't take all the elves to give them a loving home but she knew her Mum would freak out and Severus's house while a nice size is not that large_

Severus and Petunia headed out of the knockturn Alley back to Diagon Alley. They removed their hoods and headed for the Tully travel store.

"I need to go Tully's for a decent trunk because mine is falling apart" said Severus.

When they got there Severus picked out a blackened Birchwood six compartment pioneer trunk with copper handles. He had an _S_ branded in the center. After that Petunia suggested they head to Flourish & Blotts so she could pick out some books. Severus recommended books so she could catch up on all the subjects if she chose to go the Hogwarts.

She bought books in: _charms, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, magical creatures, Hogwarts History, wizarding history, pureblood etiquette wizarding schools of Europe, and potions._ After she paid for all her purchases she joined Severus in the potions section.

"See anything interesting?" she says.

"Yes, the latest copy of Potions Monthly. I shall buy this one then we can go get a bit to eat", he replied.

He paid and then they headed down the cobbled streets find food. Malty popped in taking their book purchases and the trunk.

"Let's go to Fortescue ice cream parlor" said Severus.

They entered the ice-cream parlor. It was bright and reminded Petunia of a Paris café. He nodded to Mr. Florean Fortescue the owner. Severus got the dark chocolate cone with hot fudge. Petunia ordered a gooseberry fool with blackberry sauce. _She was delighted it was better than Treleaven's in Cornwall._

Severus was truly enjoying the day minus the shocks, asking Tuney "how was the ice cream?"

"Delicious, now we just need to look at clothes and some furniture. A bench we can turn into a couch, a better bed for you or least some fabrics," said Petunia. Severus groaned.

So engrossed in their conversation he did not see Evan Rosier approach. _A third year Slytherin who was an associate of Snape._ "Severus Snape Yuletide greetings," he spoke.

"Bless it be", Snape responded.

 _He was expressionless and closed off._

"This is Petunia Selwyn- Ifan," he introduced.

Rosier took her hand and kissed it, stated "Miss Selwyn-Ifan."

She replied "A pleasure."

"So, what brings you to the Alley?" Rosier asked.

"Shopping" Snape said.

"Well, I will leave you to it just thought to say hello," Rosier replied. _His eyes were quite calculating._

 _Severus had no doubt that the upper crust of the pureblood families would be researching and talking about one of the great 28 with a "half-blood" to their knowledge._

 _Petunia picked up on the tension but said nothing. She got a funny vibe off this obviously rich boy and the way he greeted Severus._

They headed out of the after the conversation.

They went to fabric store buying silks, tweed, wool, cotton, doeskin, woven, and knits so Lully could make Severus some clothes. Petunia picked up some fabrics for herself that she wanted to sew along with some patterns, and magazines for that had the latest styles ideas. Purchased all the materials Malty popped in again to take the items

. As they were heading to leave the Alley Petunia saw a Malasada's Beauty Salon. Dragging the groaning Severus she picked up some beauty potions, creams, and toilettes.

"Why do you need all this stuff?" Snape asked.

"Some of it is for me but the rest is for you, too look your very best Hogwarts will what hit them," Petunia beamed.

Severus blushed and they headed back to Spinner's End.

 _Then as they were sitting the Knight bus Petunia remembered she forgot to go to the furniture store. She scolded herself. But was still quite happy with her date…was it a date she wondered?_

* **Author note:** Thank you all the reviews your insight is making is story better and I have finally fixed the spacing yay. I know it turned many people off and I cannot blame them but I hope that they will take a second look now that the problem is fixed. I have been looking over and editing past chapters. To the favorites, follows, and community adds I am beyond appreciative.


	7. Guess who came to dinner

**Elves and Unexpected Visitors**

It was dark around supper time. Reappearing after Diagon Alley at the house it was storm of moving activity.

Severus carrying the bags from the beauty store.

Outside an iron fence was put up with a gate.

It even appeared the house was wider with new coat of green paint.

A freshly built green house could be seen from the backyard.

They had built a porch of burnt Birchwood. He stood in great surprise.

Severus walked in with Petunia and could not believe it is the same house.

Furniture was shined. Old dark green drapes hung from the windows with antique rugs from the attic.

The wooden floor was polished and crème paint was fresh on the walls. All the old furniture from the attic was cleaned, polished, stained and the house gleamed. Jelly was setting the table. Malty was in the kitchen making supper. Bilbo greeted them at the door and took their cloaks. _Severus was overwhelmed by the change. They separated their purchases Petunia putting hers in her trunk. Lully takes the fabrics and puts the beauty potions in the bathroom._ "Well this is lovely, something smells great", Petunia stated. He rolled her eyes. "Let's eat dinner, "says Severus. _It was flaky fish pie._

While they were eating there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who it could be?" asked Petunia

Severus replied, "It's my home I will go see."

Severus grabbed his wand and Bilbo the followed.

"Master, it is someone magical." Bilbo stated.

Bilbo had his hands in defense position ready to defend his new master.

Severus opened the door and almost fainted. His face was frozen with shock.

A clean, finely dressed, man that could only be Tobias Snape was standing at the door

"I thought you were in prison," says Severus

Before Tobias could reply a crack is heard. A crash was heard and then someone cursed "Bloody hell."

An elegant older man who looked an older and sophisticated version of his father appeared. In blood red robes, a redwood cane, and black hair with white streaks. The family resemblance was uncanny. Except his eyes were a cold brown that gave Severus a chill. His father had warm brown eyes very different from his onyx that matched his mothers.

Petunia being a nosy lady that she was, grabbed her wand at the noise. Motioning the house elves to remain sitting and eat their dinner. They did not listen. They all crept to the front door.

Petunia gasped "Mr. Snape?"

Severus rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Aren't you supposed to be eating for all you know it could be an ax murder at the door and you come to investigate."

Petunia snorted, "Well excuse me if I thought your dinner would get cold and you were taking a long time. Next time I will not be concerned"

He retorted "concerned more like nosy."

She huffed but remained in the dining room door way.

Severus snarled out "Well you have been gone since I was five and obviously did something to end up in Azkaban did not think for one moment that if you broke out that I will house you here! A magical castor… ( _literally spit the words out_ )...that cannot stand a witch or the wizard son he helped create the irony."

By the end Severus was red, huffing, and his cold sneer was firmly in place. Petunia put her hand on his shoulder while giving Severus father the stink eye. But she said nothing waiting on Severus to finish his peace.

Severus coldly, stating "You abandoned your wife and child, not that you were father of the year. Left me to the coldness that was my weak willed mother. Impoverished child that I was and alone."

But before he could continue a smooth, older, voice spoke "Hircanus Onias LaSnape of the LaSnape clan your grandsire, I see we have some discussion to be had."

Severus sneered "obviously."

Petunia gripped Severus shoulder. Severus rearranged his face to cold indifference. Tobias was looking down in shame.

Petunia trying to break the deadly gazes, awkward silence, and get out of the cold door said "as informative as this has been we have dinner, that was interrupted.'

It snapped Severus out of his haze of anger.

"Yes, we were eating." Severus spoke quietly.

"Severus we only came to talk to you, late me explain," says Tobias. Severus nodded.

Hircanus did not wait for invitation and walked past for his way in the house. He was so at home he sat in the dining area and fixed himself a plate.

Sarcastically Severus spoke "Well make yourself at home why don't like a true invader." Severus vanished the plate. Smirking as he did so. The house elves sat around the table quietly. Bilbo looked at the two new Snapes with distrust.

Grandsire sneered "Well, it seems only house elves can eat here and no other magical quest."

Petunia snorted "we like them and they were invited."

Tobias looked around nervously, at all the new décor. The shiny floors, fresh paint, restored wooden furniture, and paintings dusted off from the attic. The dining table looked new and was covered in a nice lace table cloth. It was far cry from the dirty, broke down, and poor place he left behind.

"Well you came to explain in all your finery," sneered Severus.

"Listen here, I have taken all the attitude I will endure from you grandson. Cut the overgrown chip off our shoulder young man. You want the truth, I though your father my son was dead. I remember burying his body as baby. The Clan wars got swept up with Grindelwald. We as castors were drawn in. Your father though, not deceased as I thought was taken by my enemies falsely having me think he died. His twin Thaddeus had a hard time magical twins have a special bond. When he told me he thought his brother was alive I did not believe him. The binding on your father broke the day you think he left you. It broke that day in bar full of muggles supposedly. That gas leak killed 10 muggles you foolish boy."

"STOP, calling him foolish for things he did not know. He was left at five years old and in conditions that would break the average person" said Petunia. She glared viciously.

Severus was touched but kept his face neutral.

Grandsire continued but with a more neutral tone "he was wrongly convicted and sentenced to Azkaban your mother lied. She told you he left knowing he want to prison. A blocked core causes madness and magic phobia. I magicked a clone for my son in the cell. He was ill and your mother told him that he was not wanted there."

"Severus your mother and I had divorced six years ago. Being that you are son of Ancient and Noble house she was given custody. I was still considered guilty and being a wizard not just a castor she got to keep you. She was maddest that I was not a muggle, wanting to prove her father wrong. She did not want me or for me to be around you. It's ironic that she's dating a wizard from a minor house. I was taken into the castor clan of La Snape. I bought this house with my measly factory job before it shut down. I wanted more than anything to gain custody of you but, I was just declared innocent today, and unless she is seen as unfit what chance do I have?" says Tobias.

Severus was confused and hurt. His mother had lied to him. He was neglected and abused by her boyfriend. He thought they were unwanted. She neglected him. He has not even seen her all winter break.

"I always wanted a father that cared for me, decent clothes, at least two meals a day, and to be safe. I have never had that," says Severus.

Hircanus La Snape was incensed at his life circumstances his grandson has lived through.

"Severus allow me to be the grandparent you never had. I know it will take time for all of us to build a healthy relationship. But we do not want you to be excluded join the Clan. You are loved, we want to care for you, we want to keep you safe", says Hircanus La Snape.

"Son, I cannot fix the past and if I could I would. I can be there for you now. I will fight for you, protect you, feed you three meals a day, and help pay for your schooling. Will you let me?" says Tobias.

Severus responds "Alright, well you owe it to me anyway for now you all are on probation."

Bilbo was carrying in tray of chocolate pudding and tea. He spoke "Master Severus want dessert and tea?"

He nodded.

Petunia watched with interest then stated "since you all seem to be staying I shall introduce myself. I am Petunia Rosaline Selwyn Gaunt-Evans (Ifan). Now, it is getting late and I must change so excuse me."

She whispered to Bilbo on her way out "watch them."

Bilbo nodded his head flapping extra hard. She exited the room to change into her mundane clothes. She refreshed her makeup and changed.

Hircanus "a high blood from the founding 28 not bad for a girlfriend and Ifan clan girl. You sure know how to pick um.'

Severus blushed and rolled his eyes.

"So now that we are all fed, what does a La Snape clan membership require?" asked Severus

"It is sacred blood ritual but not before proving your worth. We test your magic strength, and your mind. You have strong magic I am not concerned. We can only encourage you or cheer you on not help you" says Hircanus.

"I got through it son, and you're really smart so you will do well," says Tobias.

Severus ducked his head and blushed red looking as Petunia walked in.

"I've got to get going home, it's getting late,' says Petunia.

Jelly grabbed her coat and her bags. "Let Jelly shrink all your purchases Miss Tuney."

He shrink all her bags and gave her some pudding to go.

Severus got up from the dining room and saw Petunia to the door. Jelly was waiting.

"It's been an eventful day," says Petunia.

"Yes, but I'm glad you came," said Severus.

"Me, too" said Petunia.

She pecked him on the cheek.

He blushed.

Jelly popped Petunia and Severus to her house.

When they landed Severus decided to for first time initiate a hug.

She blushed then grabbed her bag and went into the house.


	8. Schools, Family and a Funeral

**Schools, a Funeral, and Family**

Petunia awoke the next morning in chipper mood. _I may be going steady with Severus. He's not the most pleasant but I appreciate his snarky nature. I do not trust his family but at least he has an adult in his corner._

She went to the Loo to freshen up for the day trying out her beauty potions. It was still early out dark with no sun. She wanted to read to she opened her book on _Wizarding schools of Europe._ Listed were a few that caught her eye:

Alice Kyteler and Agnes Waterouse founded Ladies House of Magic was founded in 1325 (Location supposedly in Spain) after the mundane tried to sentence them to death for being a witches. Wanting a safe place for girls to practice the craft it is all girls' school. They do have a consortium with Abramelin the Mage School for Men. Considered to be on par with Durmstang and their practice of the Dark Arts. Both institutions are day schools.

Staðolung Bealucræft (Location unknown) is magical school that takes witches, wizards, castors, elementals, Creatures, and Greenwich students. Its name means founding of magic art in old English. Blood status does not matter it is about nurturing the best magic out of each student. We combine magical and mundane subjects that will give our students an advantage. Considered to focus on neutral or gray magic's for general curriculum. A physical element is mandatory for each student along with an art. Classes are year around with breaks for holidays. It is a day school but dorms are available. To muggles it is ritzy private school by the name of Founding. Many of our graduates are go between for mundane and magical world.

The Durmstang Institute is (rumored to be in Norway)* school that does not allow muggleborns. Durmstrang was founded sometime during the Middle Ages by the great medieval witch Nerida Vulchanova who served as the very first head of the school. Durmstrang's reputation for emphasizing martial magic and Dark Arts as a part of its curriculum. It is a boarding school.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is located in Southern France*. Classes are taught in French and known for their artist. Their dance program is known for creating some best ballet dancers in magic world. It is a boarding school.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students*. Godric for brave, Hufflepuff for loyal and hard working. Ravenclaw for those that thirst for knowledge and are clever. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Must use a wand to attend and letters are sent out at 11 but, transfers are accepted. It is a boarding school. It is rumored to be located in Scotland.

She was torn in between Hogwarts and Staðolung Bealucræft as her options. At Hogwarts she would have Severus and Lily. But her little sister would be a head of magically. How could she even bear being with 11 year olds. At least at Staðolung Bealucræft no one she knew could be witness to her embarrassment. She could try out Staðolung Bealucræft for this coming term and all through the summer then transfer to Hogwarts. Lily makes Slytherin sound dangerous. Who Lily judge her for being an heiress and not having the same mother. Would she even care for her anymore? She was torn. She needed advice.

A tap on her window from an owl brought her out of her trance like state. It was a Gringotts seal. It read:

 _Dear Daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Gaunt Miss Selwyn Gaunt-Evans (Ifan),_

 _We regret to inform you that your Grandsire Morfin Gaunt son of the Ancient and Noble house of Gaunt has died. And while he not eligible for the lordship of the house, you are considered eligible for the Lord/Ladyship by the family magic. You are one of the heirs. A will reading of the Gaunt/Slytherin assets will occur later today at 1 pm. All family members are required by law to attend. Although, he passed in Azkaban he was entitled to an Old Way burial which will be carried out after the will reading. This letter is portkey activation is Gaunt._

 _Account Manager,_

 _Griphook_

Petunia was shocked she needed funeral robes. She called for Lully quietly. She popped right in.

"What can Lully do for Miss Tuney?"

Petunia handed her the note. "Lully I need formal funeral robes with family crest on them before 1pm can you please help me."

"I, good seamstress, it will be done. Not to be rude or nothing but Miss Tuney should read book on the rites of Old Way funeral before going. I get Mama Malty to do hair and teach yous the ways," says Lully.

Petunia breathed a sigh of relief, "Could you take this note to Severus and let me know."

Lully nodded and popped out.

Malty popped in with an ancient book called _Old Ways Traditions and Rites._

Malty spoke in old soft voice "Malty here. So much to do in small amount of time. Malty get you ready like proper witch in no time.'

Petunia knew it was time to tell her family what she discovered.

Back at Spinner's End, Severus was being awoke by Lully. "Master Severus, I have a note from Severus Miss Tuney" whispered Lully.

Severus rolled over, looked at the clock it said 6 am. He grunted "It is not even day break."

Lully started apologizing profusely, "Lully sorry but Miss Tuney call and her grandfather died she gave note for you. I promise to help her make funeral robes."

Severus jumped up "Oh, well never mind hand the note here. No need to cry. You're a great elf"

He patted her head. The house awoken by the house elf wails came into Severus room at once. Bilbo in the lead with Hircanus and Tobias close behind.

"What is all the ruckus!" yelled Hircanus with a blade in his hand.

Severus just stared before saying "Petunia grandfather died and has asked me to escort her to the Old Way funeral."

Tobias replied "Oh poor lass which one?"

Severus replied "Morfin Gaunt son of the Ancient and Noble house of Gaunt and Slytherin."

Hircanus said "that is a great honor we need our death masks, and funeral robes. You will need some made with all your family crest on them. I must inform the head of the La Snape Clan. By blood you can wear the robes. Bilbo give this note to Clan Master Circinus. Severus get the good parchment I must teach you to write a formal reply. Jelly take this note to Ancient and Noble house of Prince Lord he must be notified."

"Why it's not like they care for me." Says Severus.

Tobias "It is politics son and they have been paying your Hogwarts tuition. Now as elder male my Clan will take over that role but, you have trust vault by them you can use. All the noble, ancient, minor houses will be coming to pay their respects we must represent the Clan in our best. Petunia will need our support."

"I, Hircanus Onias La Snape an elder castor to the Clan do hereby accept Severus Tobias Snape as my grandson and blood member so it be mote," his grandfather declared.

"I, Tobias Hircanus La Snape a castor to the clan do claim Severus Tobias Snape as my son and blood so it be mote,' his father declared.

"You are now Severus Tobias La Snape, forevermore", the men cried together.

A light engulfed them all and in La Snape Clan Great room a boy was added to the tapestry.

Severus was humbled he thought he was on scholarship. He didn't realize his life would never be the same he had a family.

Back in France, Madame Sylvania Selwyn-Gaunt felt her blood bond go cold. Finally, she thought that forced bond to that terrible man is over. But then she groaned, she had old way funeral to attend and the Slytherin Hill home to make ready for the precession of guests. It had been over 35 years since she went to that house. She left some house elves there so she hoped in was good condition. She sent a note to her estranged father Lord Selwyn. Then got dressed, did her hair, put on jewelry and went to international portkey to get to Slytherin Hill.

In cold castle in Ireland, Ivan Haiden Ifan was being awoken by owl from Gringotts tapping on his window.

"Ivan open the window the poor bird is probably freezing," Levana Ifan his wife spoke.

He grumbled, but did as he was told. He opened the letter, read it, and almost choked. "Levana!" he cried "Our son who we thought a squib has had two magical children. But it seems his magic is damaged he is only a Greenwich. His oldest is heiress of the Ancient & Noble house of Slytherin. Daughter of Selwyn and Gaunt. Her name is Petunia Rosaline Selwyn Gaunt-Evans (Ifan). Her grandsire has gone to the Great Lands. We must alert the Clan Master and head to Cokesworth."

She nodded, "Yes it is same our baby boy had to be given away but his magic was gone to our knowledge and being around magic hurt him. But the girls must be brought in the Ifan way.'

Before Ivan could respond a house elf popped in with a note from the La Snape Clan.

In Slytherin Hill, the man Tom Marvolo Riddle was awoken by an owl from Gringotts. He was reading the letter when the wards alerted him to someone apparate into the house. LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt walked in and looked at the state of the house. It was spotless with added marble foyer.

Cursing the bond mark on her wrist happy it faded. She want to ball room and called out to Lord Salazar Slytherin Portrait, "Oh Ancestor of my late husband he has passed to the Great Lands the Old Way ritual will be held this day."

"Madame LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt finally decided to return looking lovely as ever. Thank goodness that unworthy baboon is no more but at least he could pick a talented bride. You should look at the family tapestry there has been an addition since you last graced this halls. The honor of my house has been restored and can be uplifted with these two heirs," said Lord Slytherin.

Tom quietly as snake called his house elf Digby.

"Yes Master Marvolo," the elf responded.

"Who dares to enter Slytherin hill and why have you not alerted me," he snarled.

"Mistress LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt is no stranger but lady of the house. She was wife to your late Uncle Morfin Gaunt. She has not been here in over 3 decades after the forced bonding when he kidnapped and deflowered her. She is most kind and has entrance by right. Along with her granddaughter who is also an heir eligible for her the ladyship. She is the one who fixed up the house which was in a state of despair and hired all the house elves to maintain it. Digby love Mistress and has missed her."

Tom was stunned he had family and a cousin. That is why the Lordship had been denied him, and he has no heir. If he could get his little cousin to be his heir then he could have the lordship. But first he has an Aunt to meet.

He headed to her destination, "Digby take me to Madame LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt."

LaSylvania rolled her eyes at Lord Slytherin antics. She curtseyed "my ring Lord Salazar Slytherin if you please."

He responded "You know you make call me Salazar my dear."

His portrait swung open and inside a little vault was behind it. In this fault was the family grimoire, jewels, some galleons, and her wedding ring. The ring was gold with emerald snake twisting around the center. It represented her as the head lady of the Gaunt/Slytherin house. She sensed a presence behind her and her a slight pop. She turned around.

"Oh Digby you and others have kept the house in wonderful condition. And who might you be?"

You may call me Marvolo, I am your nephew from Merope Gaunt," he replied.

He noticed her aged beauty. She was tall, slender, with porcelain white skin, light blue eyes, and dark blond hair. Her aristocratic features on full display. Her black silk V-neck gown shined like black pearl matched only by 8 carat diamond ear rings and a matching necklace. She looked like a Slytherin Princess. He would see why his Uncle kidnapped her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Merope the one that escaped her terrible grandfather, and my late husband's clutches with that man Tom Riddle she fancied. Good for her your Uncle was an ass."

Tom face was blank but was furious that this woman knew his history, "yes" he replied tightly.

She studied his features intensely. He was handsome with his black hair, blue eyes, 6 ft'2 height, and pouty lips. If she was sure of her own history he could have been a fine son.

"None of that nonsense, your mother was good woman who was abused beyond ways you could imagine. Nothing wrong with being a half blood, and your father was quite good looking. Have you seen what your Uncle looked like? I always wanted a son. I never found out about you until you were grown. But on to business we must prepare for Rites of Death."

"I am trying to bring the house back to its former glory your support would be greatly appreciated," Tom Riddle said.

"Courting the old families are we? Can't let them know your blood status" she stated.

Tom was furious with her casual statements he fired back "Well, everyone knows you hate your father why not exact a bit of revenge by adopting a son that he never knew about. Maybe your long lost daughter had a twin, apparently you cared for blood status at one point."

"Touché, son we have blood ritual to complete before you greet your new niece, grandsire, and the wizarding public. I agree, you shall be mine. I have not seen the family since the sham of marriage I was forced into. But you keep the name Tom my son," LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt replied.

Furious at being commanded, "Tomas Marvolo Selwyn-Gaunt it is mother," Tomas sneered.

"Do not sass your mother," she cackled.

She slipped on her wedding band heading to the ritual room while Salazar Slytherin portrait cackled in delight. Good thing she kept a vital of Morfin's blood increase she had to curse him.

After the ritual was completed, nothing changed but Tomas name and the shade of blue in his years. He felt his power level increase. His mother he reminded himself greet him with a sly smile.

LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt said, "Your back ground story shall be that I gave you to Merope to hide you from my mad husband. He killed for her treason but was unable to find you. I found you later after your Hogwarts years. You have been traveling the world while I stayed in France. On family tapestry my father will probably check it right before heading to Gringotts for the last Rites. He will want to induct you into the family. After wills you will ascend to head of the family in order to be Lord you need an heir. Your niece Petunia is all we have. Unless, you plan on starting a family?" He gave her a disgusted sneer.

"Right Dark Lords are so busy these days. Well, in order to gain the seat you will need an heir. I see you have already been tried as worthy. At least have a mistress it is a power symbol. I know a few barren pureblood witches that can be trusted. I will bring one for you to inspect, because it is needed. Now, I must round up all the house elves and make sure everything is ready. We will be having guest over and make sure you have someone treasured to play your befriend. We will also need pictures of us around so let's get started."

Back in the extravagant home at Prince Manor, Lord Octavius Henry Prince and his wife Lady Eleanora Maier Prince were eating breakfast in dining hall. When a house elf with La Snape Clan uniform popped in carrying a note.

"Greetings Lord Prince, I is Jelly with a message from Elder castor Hircanus Onias La Snape Clan,' said the elf.

Just as the elf handed over the letter popped out. His heir and son Octavian walked in. Followed by his wife Rosellen, grandsons Silas age 17, and Cyrus age 15. They all bowed and sat down beginning to eat.

Octavius read the letter from this castor and was quite shocked. His daughter did not marry a muggle as he thought. But then she shamed the family by divorcing him. Thank goodness she was disowned, and good thing his grandson was not a bastard. His full blood status would bring honor to the Prince line. And escorting the Selwyn-Gaunt heiress to Slytherin line to her grandsire's funeral that is big deal. It must be the mystery girl his grandson was spotted with on Boxing Day. A betrothal contract must be soon to follow.

He cleared his throat, "It seems that my other grandson Severus is a La Snape making him a full blood, and he shall be escorting the Selwyn- Gaunt girl during her grandsire's funeral."

Silence followed it statement but not for all. Exclamations of surprise we muttered along the room.

Eleanora said "Well, I think it's time we brought my grandson into the family properly. He needs to know the ways of a wizard not just castor. He goes to Hogwarts and is known to be potions prodigy but is said to be lacking in grace. No more Octavius invite him over before the New Year, and send him a match of Prince House for his funeral robe."

Octavian was shocked his meek mother never usually this bold but he appreciated her boldness. He wanted to meet his nephew and for him to see his sons that go to Beauxbatons.

Octavius raised his eyebrow at his wife, sighed "yes dear."

He called a house elf saying, "Take this patch and funeral robe to Severus La Snape. Give this message to Elder Castor saying we will be there to pay our respects."

Back in the Evans house hold Petunia was preparing for the hardest conversation of her life. She paced back and forth. Her nervous of her family's rejection. Her hair was elaborate and her face was polished. She got dressed in a nice plain green jumper and headed to breakfast since it was around 8:30am. She took the Gringotts and her biological mother's letter with her. Walking to breakfast table everyone was present Lily, Mum, and Dad.

She sat and fixed her plate not greeting anyone at the table as she did so.

"Morning Pet, how did you sleep,' her mother asked.

"Fine as can be expected," she sneered.

Petunia thought she would be scared but then a resentment swallowed her up. They seated like the perfect all matching family. Light laughter filled the air. Why should she be nervous when they kept her adoption a secret? Who does that?

Harold raised an eyebrow to his eldest daughter's response. He was about to reprimand her attitude when she spoke "I take it you father knew my mother Sylvania imagine my surprise to finding out Marigold Evans who raised me was not my biological mother and you never said a word."

Time seemed to stop. Marigold turned pale and Lily spluttered. It was like the floodgates had opened. She handed him the Gringotts letter. Then she told him of her inheritance test. He quietly listened never saying a word.

When Petunia finished her tale she said "I have to attend the will reading where I will meet my other biological family, and then I must honor his last wishes participating in death ritual or last rites. Severus will be my escort. I have my funeral robes. I am not sure if non-magicals will be allowed to attend. Oh I've come into my powers better late than never."

Lily was shocked then squealed in excitement "Oh Tuney this means you can go to Hogwarts now! When have you and Severus been buddies?"

"Yes, now that I am not a muggle I could attend Hogwarts if I wanted. But there are other magic schools that have caught my eye. My friendship with Severus is my own business", Petunia replied.

Lily frowned at her response.

Marigold said "Oh Petunia I love you and as far as I am concerned you are my daughter. Your one of the reasons your father and I met. He could not care for a new born on his down. I helped him change your diaper one when he was struggling on the train. A few months later we were wed then Lily came along. Never doubt our love for you."

Marigold was weepy eyed and looking at Petunia lovingly.

Lily added "we are still sisters!"

Petunia replied "I know I am loved. What hurts is that you never once told me. I had to come into my powers and find out from Gringotts."

"Petunia, I am not good at emotions. I love you. I, married your mother in a world wind and she got pregnant. Then she died in childbirth, my marriage was over. I did not know she was a witch or anything about magic. I was adopted myself and thought it was better to just never tell you," Harold quietly spoke.

Petunia responded "I know, mum left me a letter for when I came into my powers somehow she knew this would happen. You can read it to yourself.

As Harold Evans read the letter tears rolled down his face. Lily tried read it but Petunia glared her down. Marigold never felt so much out of her depth the pages looked blank to her.

She quietly spoke "I cannot see anything."

In which Petunia replied "the letter can probably only be read by those it in which it pertains to."

"I am Greenwich from a magical Clan?" Harold asked

"Yes, you do not have much but it explains why you seem to have a green thumb. In turn which makes Lily a half-blood. But we must first be accepted into the clan. I've been hesitant to write them though but with this high society death they will most likely be there. Also, in the death procession I must walk with Gaunts and you all walk with the Ifan clan. You will need funeral robes and to learn some wizarding etiquette so that you do not offend anyone' said Petunia.

Lily rudely stated "Who cares about some stuffy pureblood manners."

Marigold scolded her.

Petunia coldly stated" Today is my grandsire funeral if you want to be rude and disrespect by not having proper manners stay at home. I will not tolerate your superiority today, bad manners can cause a blood feud you fool! It is not all about you!"

Lily was shocked Petunia was so cold but was properly scolded. It is a funeral of her grandfather that she never got to know. She is going through a lot and I have not been the kindest to her this holiday. She nodded and apologized.

A knock was at the door. Petunia went to go fetch it. She fixed her simple plain jumper. She opened the door.

She was going to say hello when she noticed a finely dressed woman that could be mistaken for her biological mother if not for elegant touch of grey at tip of her grown.

She said "Hello you must be Petunia, I am your Grandmother LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt. I've come to explain magical world to you and help you prepare for this day. I know that you do not know me. But I hope to get to know you in time. May I come in?"

Petunia nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek. Thanking Malty for last minute manners training.

A pleased glean was seen in her grandmother's eye.

Petunia lead her to the kitchen saying "we were just finishing breakfast if you would like some."

Her family continue their eating in awkward silence as they tried to come to terms with all that had been discovered. That was until Petunia walked in with woman that looked dressed to dine with Queen.

Petunia cleared her throat, "Family this is my Grandmother LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Selwyn and Gaunt. Wife of the deceased Morfin Gaunt of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin and Gaunt."

Harold was surprised she looked just like his late wife. A wound tightened in his heart.

Petunia continued the introduction, "Grandmother this is my Father Harold Evans (Ifan) of the Ifan magical clan, this is his wife Marigold, and my sister Liliana Marigold Evans (Ifan)."

Her grandmother curtsied. Harold got up and kissed her hand. Marigold copied a curtsey, and Lily did an awkward curtesy.

"Welcome to our home,' Harold said

"A pleasure," LaSylvania said.

Marigold tried to offer her tea but then Malty popped in and started serving. Petunia blushed and the rest of the family stared.

"This all very new to the family but Lily attends Hogwarts and Severus left me borrow the excellent service of Malty," said Petunia.

Malty beamed under the praise.

Malty spoke "Miss Tuney I have finished your funeral robes. And Wizards are at the door Malty get it. Best if Malty move to formal dining room.'

She snapped her fingers and all foo was set up in the dining room. The lace table cloth was on with the silver coasters and fine China.

Then she popped to answer the door as it rang.

'Was that a house elf?" Marigold asked

Lily nodded wondering how Severus got a house elf.

"Shall we move to the dining room much has to be discussed and it is almost nine? We must get dressed and go over the rites," LaSlyvania stated.

They moved to the dining room. Once everyone was seated again they waited for the new arrivals to be lead in.

No sooner had Lily sipped her tea an elder man and woman appeared behind Malty.

Malty snapped her fingers and the food was piping hot adding items to make it a full English breakfast with two more place settings and the table expanded to fit.

Harold rose recognizing what could only be his biological parents. They screamed wealth or at least upper middle class. Both dressed in winter black. The man had red hair that matched his own with a few streaks of grey. The woman a brunette in black velvet high neck dress, and black lace gloves. On her head new church derby cocktail Sinamay Fascinator Hat with veil headband. Her husband had a long pony tail.

"Hello you must be my biological parents of the Ifan clan. Allow me to introduce everyone: on the right LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Selwyn and Gaunt. Wife of the deceased Morfin Gaunt of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin and Gaunt. The left her my daughter Petunia Rosaline Selwyn Gaunt-Evans (Ifan). Then my daughter Liliana Marigold Evans (Ifan), and my wife Marigold. I am Harold Benjamin Evans-Ifan your son apparently," he spoke.

Petunia cringed at his sharpness, now was not the time she thought.

"Greetings in this time of Great sorrow, Ivan Haiden Ifan and my wife Levana Woloszyn- Ifan of the magical Ifan Clan. We grieve with you Madame Selwyn-Gaunt and granddaughter of the Ancient house Petunia,' said Ivan.

"Well received Clan Elder," said LaSylvania.

"Well met Grandsire please eat while we discuss arrangements", replied Petunia.

They sat down.

"As, I was saying we must be quick. I have prepared Slytherin Hills to receive well wishes after the precession. He will ascend at family cemetery on the Slytherin plot now that house honor is once more. I will educate you on what to say beforehand. I can have a house elf whisper you the names of all the people you must greet. Pay attention a slight of any of the great 28 can cause a feud. Your Uncle my son Tomas Marvolo Selwyn-Gaunt will become Lord after the will reading and you are his heir. Only, those who the will pertains to can enter the reading. He wanted to be here but he had to take the body to the goblins to be prepared for burial. I must see the work Malty has done on your funeral robes. I brought you a veil, jewelry, the patches that need to go on the robes, makeup, the heels, and I will see that your hair is well done. Madame Ifan can you prepare Marigold and Liliana. Malty give this escort band to Severus. The processional will begin the moment we leave the bank. Manners are paramount this will be your first introduction to Wizard high society. I will have to teach you the rest later, I'm afraid," Grandmother Gaunt.

Levana nodded.

'Have you finished eating Petunia we have much to discuss", Grandmother Gaunt said

She nodded stood from the table. "I'll show you to my room. I have been reading on the family, manners, and history of magic. I have also done some shopping I will show you my purchases."

Petunia and her grandmother headed up stairs to her room. They had much to cram in three hours. Lily was quiet sensing the tension.

Marigold spoke "Now, is not the time Harold and since we kept things from Petunia we cannot judge. At least let them explain. You had a nice home with loving parents and we are on time crunch. Levana do you have extra robes?"

Harold burned red but nodded telling Lily "go shower."

She wanted to protest but the glare her father sent her way was enough to peel dry paint. Once she left room he said explain.

 _Author Note_

 _Author Note: *All information is from_

 _. /_


	9. Chapter 9 the Funeral

**Funerals, Explanations, and Arguments**

"Well you see son, we were told you were a squib. A squib with an unstable core. It was dangerous to keep you around magical house. Squibs are treated horribly in the magical world. So, we made the decision to give you a better life with a nice muggle family. We made sure you were well off, could go to muggle university. A magical clan is for life and we would not be allowed to go with you. To have two powerful witch daughters seemed to have stabilized your core. You will never be a castor, elemental, or wizard. But you now have enough powers to be Greenwich. Our family trait is nature. For wizards we are best at herbology. A Greenwich means you can participate in coven meetings and draw on the family magic. It won't be much but you can brew basic potions, see magic places, items, and maybe get a familiar to protect you," said Ivan.

"I know you're angry and hurt but at time it was best we could do. It hurt more than I can say. You are the only child we successfully gave birth too. I loved so much we gave you the best life we could. We thought that being around magic might kill you," says Levana.

She wilted looking at him pleadingly. Marigold gave her a tissue glaring at her husband. He was still enraged.

"You know Harold you want to be mad, but Petunia is supposed to forgive us. Lily is supposed to forgive us. We must be the example we want them to be. These people love you. I've heard people on platform take about what they do to squibs. They kill squibs, yet this parents put you before their own self wishes. I have a funeral to get ready for. Think on that, but be dressed with your manners in toe. Lily and Petunia need us today. Ready Levana we ladies take time to get ready,' said Marigold.

Levana followed Marigold upstairs to help them get dressed.

Harold sighed, "Okay it hurts. My whole world hurts and it is constantly changing. I feel lost and out the loop. Both my babies are growing up and I barely know what is going on. How will I know you won't leave me? How will I know you take care of them?"

"I, Ivan Haiden Ifan Elder in the magical Clan do swear to love and protect my son Harold Benjamin Evans-Ifan, Marigold, Rosaline Selwyn Gaunt-Evans (Ifan), Liliana Marigold Evans-Ifan. So it be mote," said Ivan.

Harold was touched and it was the assurance he needed.

"Please take this clan ring as I claim you as my blood, and whoever is your blood is also mine", said Ivan.

They were now all officially Ifan of the magical Ifan Clan.

A light engulfed Harold he felt lighter and a warmth in his chest. He put on the ring and got dressed in the robes his father brought. He was brushing his hair in downstairs bathroom. Ivan magicked the family clan patch on his son's robe. He smiled had his family back.

By 12:50pm everyone was dressed and fed. Ivan put wards on the property before they left. They looked like royalty. The all black entourage was decked out in the finest British wizard had to offer. All the ladies we wearing jewels with veils over their faces. Makeup perfected and shoes shined so right it could create sunlight. Ivan was proud. They all grabbed on portkey with Petunia saying the activation and they were off to Gringotts. They landed pretty gracefully with Ivan holding on to Harold and Levana holding on to Marigold.

The bank was packed with witches and wizards many were staring at their entourage and whispering. Griphook was waiting on them.

He said "All waiting on the Morfin Gaunt willing reading follow me. The rest of the family can wait in the waiting room on the left hand side."

Tomas, LaSlyvania, and Petunia went into the private will reading. The head goblin Roughneck was there waiting with a pensive.

They chose their seats and sat.

The goblin started "Here is the last will and testament of Morfin Marvolo Gaunt."

The voice of Morfin rang out in parseltongue "I, Morfin Marvolo Gaunt of sound mind and body do hereby give my last wishes. I do not have much since I was not strong enough for the mantle of Lord Gaunt or Slytherin. My only wish is that my line continue. If it is so then I pass on invoking the last rites of the old ways. I spent my last on this message so here this. I leave all I have for my bloodline. For LaSlyvania, I know I was brute but you were one of the most powerful witches of our time I had to have you. I am not sorry, I wish I could have been a better man for you and the child or children you borne for me. I never knew love but I did care. May the blood of Salazar continue forever. Morfin Marvolo Gaunt."

Roughneck then said "He was dead broke but left Gaunt cottage, the Slytherin lordship ring, Gaunt grimoire, and we recovered a necklace from shop in Knockturn alley.

They all nodded.

"Now on to other business Mr. Tomas Marvolo Selwyn-Gaunt you were deemed worthy by Salazar family magic do you accept the Lordship of your house and have an heir.

The goblin presented the ring.

Tomas put the ring on and it glowed.

"I, Tomas Marvolo Selwyn-Gaunt accept the Lordship of Slytherin and all responsibilities of the blood. To train my heiress Petunia Rosaline Selwyn- Gaunt Ifan in all ways of our bloodline so it be mote."

He handed her the heir ring. She put it on.

I, Petunia Rosaline Selwyn- Gaunt Ifan, Gaunt daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Selwyn and Gaunt acept being the heir of the Ancient and Noble founding house of Slytherin, so it be mote"

Roughneck said "Now the Slytherin family has a seat on Wizengamot, Hogwarts board of Governors, Board of Governors seat at Staðolung Bealucræft. The heiress is entitled to the heir trust vault. Founders coming of age is 21 and a trial let by Hogwarts founders. Here is a list of assets then we will bring the last rites of Morfin Gaunt."

All three looked at the assets Slytherin was quite wealthy. He had 21 Million galleons, Slytherin Hill, a summer house in Russia, and a Villa Hawaii. Lord Tomas Smiled. LaSlyvania knew she made the right decision. Petunia was floored she just kept getting richer. All three then walked out preparing for the last walk of Morfin Gaunt. Morfin was clean in a pristine white robe made of the finest silk being floated on a stone slab through the air conducted by the new Lord Slytherin-Gaunt. Preceding him was his new "mother" and his heir Petunia. Both have their masks firmly in place. As they stepped out of the conference room, they were met by silence. Until the hired drummers they started to play and sing the old chant:

 _To the Great Lands,_

 _He goes a place all magic roams_

 _A permanent home_

Severus was in his finest. His hair clean and tied back in all black robes. His broken nose fixed, teeth whitened, and best dragon hide boots. His castor death mask firmly in place. Then he spotted her, Petunia.

She looked tragically beautiful and he was glad is mask hide his blush.

He walked up to her saying "scutum possim hodie" (your shield I can be on this day) kissing her hand.

She responded "sic erit" (So you be).

Then the Selwyn followed behind. Lord Sebastian took his daughter's hand. While his son held the family flag. After them were the Ifan Clan, La Snape Clan, Princes, Blacks, Malfoys, Lestranges, Nott's, Abbots, Potters, Avery's, Bulstrodes, Burkes, Carrows, Crouch's, Fawley, Flints, Greengrasses. Longbottoms, Macmillan's, Ollivanders, Parkinsons, Prewetts, Rosiers, Rowles, Shacklebolts, Shafiqs, Slughorns, Travers, Weasleys, Yaxleys, until all the sacred 28 were following along with Ministry of Magic, and a few reporters.

All of Diagon Alley was in awe it was awhile since they had seen the old way funeral rites, many muggleborns had never seen a wizard funeral. They walked to end of the alley when the new Lord Slytherin stopped.

He waved his empty hand chanting in Latin. A portal opened, and he walked through with his father's body. The rest followed when the last person came through it closed. Those that were left in Diagon Alley spread the news that this was a feat of great magic.

They landed in the green hills of Slytherin Hill. Tomas still guiding the slab to the plot in the cemetery where the Pagan Priestess was waiting. In a long black robe but barefoot. She had flowing white hair down her back and crown of flowers on her head. Everything else about her was all white even her eyes. She had sage, a golden goblet, and something from each of the four elements. He put Morfin and the slab at her feet. Everyone gathered around. The drummers stopped drumming but kept the chant going for a minute until it faded out.

Priestess stated "To all gathered round we honor to Mother magic for she has created us."

 **The crowd** responded "And without her we are nothing"

Priestess "We come to send off Morfin Marvolo Gaunt son of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin and Gaunt to the Great lands."

 **The crowd** said "may he be blessed and his bloodline continue."

Priestess "He was a son of magic and now he is with his ancestors."

 **The crowd said "** And he greeted death with pride knowing his work was done."

Priestess "Life is a cycle let us bless him to the four elements."

Petunia took the sage bowing before Morfin's body putting it all around him.

Petunia recited "May grandsire see the green of the grass and know the way"

 **The crowd** "Bless it be."

Tomas took some water wiping Morfin's face putting some to his lips.

Tomas said "May father never thirst and know the way"

 **The crowd** "Bless it be."

LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt stepped forward in all her mourning glory and raised her wand. Tomas, Petunia, the Priestess, all raised their wands with hers. Then they cast the fire spell and his body was set to burn. Some people in the crowd cried out from surprise Lily among them.

The slab turned into a stone casket. The Priestess then lowered his body to the ground in magic dug hole. She placed a pile of dirt on top. Tomas transfigured a fine grave stone of black marble shaped like a snake. His tombstone said:

 _Morfin Marvolo Gaunt_

 _1920-1973_

 _A Slytherin until the end. He believed in the blood._

The newly widowed LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt took some dirt in her glove and threw it on the grave. The rest followed after Tomas and Petunia.

The priestess cried out "It is done."

 **The crowd** "It is so."

Then Petunia started to sing softy though the whole crowd heard her:

 _His blood lives on through me and may the blood always flow_

 _Preservation of the Line_

 _Cunning and Power shall never go_

 _The call of the snake is all that he knew_

 _May be always bring honor to you._

Severus retook her hand after she stopped singing.

Lord Tomas spoke to the crowd 'Well met that you all joined on this trying occasion. I am Lord Tomas Marvolo Selwyn-Gaunt well marrow to you all that grieve with us in this great sorrow. We will now part take of the over pass and remember the better times and the great times to come. Welcome to Slytherin Hill. If you all will follow me."

A dozen house elves popped into existence to help the elderly and assist the crowd popping them into the ball room. The castle shined like a new penny. The ball room was large circular room done is 18th century Russian opulence in the colors of gold, silver, and emerald. The family coat of arms in the center of the floor. They had trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne. Tables with roast pig, fruits, vegetables, puddings, pies, and casseroles. Small tables around a dance floor and a large on table near the French doors that went out to the garden. Behind the table was the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself giving his best aloof face. A bartender was in the far right corner near the fountain of elf wine. In the far left an orchestra was softly playing.

LaSlyvania, Tomas, and Petunia got in a line to receive the families. Severus never let go of her hand and stood next to her. She saw the long line and gripped his hand tighter. He look her into her eyes and she sighed.

Grandmother Gaunt snapped quietly, "no sighing, back straight, and get ready."

The precession of guest started thankfully it was by the Selwyn's, followed by her family.

Lord Selwyn spoke "Greetings, daughter it has been a while I see you have strong son and grand great daughter. I am proud. It seems that Tomas here went to Hogwarts with an alias. Let us put this feud behind us and let me know my lineage."

Tomas bowed. Both women curtsied.

"Yes sire, they are strong. It is time to come together with the passing of my husband and my son taking the mantle let us know one another again. First my son Tomas Marvolo Selwyn and then my granddaughter Petunia Rosaline Selwyn Gaunt-Ifan," Sylvania replied.

"Grandsire" Tomas nodded

"Great Grandsire," Petunia replied.

He nodded to them but paused looking Severus over. Severus removed his death mask with nod to his father. Severus was standing tall trying to mimic a dignified look.

"This is Severus Tobias LaSnape of the La Snape Magical clan and son of the Ancient & Noble house of Prince Grandsire. He is my escort on this grievance day", Petunia told him.

He nodded to the boy, saying "take care of my great granddaughter or life can end early for you."

Severus replied "yes sir."

The Selwyn's then moved to front table by Salazar Slytherin. Next came the Ifan clan.

First came her grandparents, then her parents. Her father greet everyone then hugged her. Lily was reserved but behaved appropriately finally recognizing the seriousness of high society protocol. That talk with grandma Levana must have been something. The greeting continued on for another 30 minutes. Severus whispering names of purebloods she did not know. Then they sat down and ate. There were many toasts to family by strangers and diplomats. Finally, came the dancing and being able to mingle. Everywhere she went Severus stayed by her side but the ladies room. They had just finished a waltz when a group of teenagers came their way. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy, Nacrissa Black, Dolores Umbridge, Evan Rosier.

"Severus you never told us that you kept such lovely company" said Lucius Malfoy.

Severus responded, "we all have our jewels and I don't like to share.'

Petunia blushed.

Lucius chuckled.

Severus said "Petunia this is Lucius Malfoy, Nacrissa Black, Dolores Umbridge, and you remember Evan Rosier."

Petunia responded 'pleasure to meet you all and Rosier how have you been?"

Rosier beamed at recognition responding "Lovely but not as lovely as you."

Severus glared Rosier down while Malfoy smiled.

Nacrissa turned to "Petunia may I call you Petunia?"

"Only if I can call you Nacrissa" she replied.

Nacrissa "what school are you attending?"

Petunia "I am being tutored at home, but I am thinking of Hogwarts or Staðolung Bealucræft. Of course Severus is championing Hogwarts."

Nacrissa "Of course, is it true that you went to a muggle school before?"

Petunia knew this people would be sharks but she was Slytherin by blood.

She answered "yes before my Grandmother Gaunt found me, it was a scary time. I came into my powers quite early and being afraid suppressed them. By the time my sister started showing hers mine were blocked. It was not until I was attacked and Severus saved me that I felt comfortable to be my true self.'

Severus was impressed Petunia was prepared to handle the snakes, and knowing that Cissy would interrupted on attacked.

"Attacked! Who would dare attack someone of your status?" Nacrissa said a bit loudly.

Some people looked around.

"Well, a dirty non-magical man I assume. I cannot be sure because Severus knocked him out so quickly. He wanted my money along with some other things that I shudder to think about," Petunia.

Severus squeezed her hand in sympathy.

Severus said "Petunia was quite vicious in her own right blasting him with accidental magic."

Umbridge and Nacrissa gave her approving nods.

Dolores "Good thing Snape was there."

Evan said "Severus how noble of you."

Malfoy stated "No more than the animal deserves."

Petunia "well after that scandal I am trying to find a safe place to sharpen my magic. I may do Staðolung Bealucræft for now and transfer to Hogwarts next year. I can see you all on breaks. With the tutoring of my Uncle, Grand'Mere, and others I will be tiptop shape."

Just then a figure could be seen grasping "Petunia".

Petunia looked it was her blond curly haired friend Arabella Fig with her big expressive brown eyes.

"Arabella" Petunia cried.

"Petunia I've missed you!' she said

Dolores snorted, "The squib".

Petunia being quick tongued and feisty said "Arabella Fig is no squib, this I know for a fact."

Severus mentally groaned thinking Petunia had dug herself in social hole just about to undue all the respect she just earned.

But Petunia is observant and nosy only playing dumb. She knew her friend probably was not a witch but saw her with animals.

"Really' Dolores responded rudely.

Arabella looked nervous afraid she would shame and embarrass her family again with her weak magic.

"Yes, my best friend Arabella is a breast speaker and she can brew. She is pureblood so she must at least be a castor. I bet that if I lend her my wand she will perform a spell flawlessly," Petunia dared.

The whole group was floored by Petunia's boldness. Petunia was panicking in her mind but knew that this was right. Sometimes people are just late bloomers. Her friendship with Arabella was destiny and there was no way she could go to school without her. Petunia was determined.

Arabella was panicked. She wanted to slap Petunia and her big mouth. She knew she only had a little magic, its reason she got no Hogwarts letter. She was going to be so humiliated and her family was probably going to have to disown her to save face. The only reason she was allowed to come tonight was because she promised to keep quiet and say she was homeschooled.

Now, the majority of the room was looking at their little group. Petunia pulled out the wand and handed it to Arabella. It was as if time was moving in slow motion when she handed her the wand.

"What spell shall I cast", Arabella asked

Dolores being the nasty bugger is was said 'why the summoning charm."

Petunia was praying to the powers that be her only friend could pull this off and promised whatever God that is upstairs she would be wiser with her words in the future. Even Malfoy thought that was cruel internally. If she made it her honor would be destroyed but if she failed her family name would be mud. Severus wanted choke it is fourth year charm.

Arabella saw the doubts in everyone eyes. But when Petunia nodded at her, it warmed her heart. She also felt rage. Rage at all the people even her family that belittled her. She thought no more. She summoned her courage and in clear voiced cried out "accio Fredrick Fig wine glass."

She held her breathe and put everything she had in that spell.

Then she waited.

Her father's wine glass few into her outstretched hand.

She was floored

Petunia was smiling smugly at that toad faced bitch.

Severus eyes held a warmth of pride.

He father was looking at her in shock.

Dolores Umbridge was furious.

Nacrissa looked calculating.

Arabella looked at her father who had been talking to Lord Nott, and said "Father I grow bored of home schooling, I wish to join Petunia at Staðolung Bealucræft."

Arabella then grabbed Petunia and head to the restroom.

Lucius stated 'Well Dolores, it seems you were wrong."

Umbridge fumed. Nacrissa smiled.

Evan Rosier snorted "those girls are quite feisty seeing as Petunia taken, I could go for Fig."

They make it to the powder room and then Arabella unloads.

"Do not ever do that again! But thank you at the same time," she cried out

"Sorry but when that uppity witch tried to snub my best mate I could not let it stand. Better to be a talented late bloomer than self-important non-factor in existence!" said Petunia.

"True but on to more juicy topics you and Severus LAAAAA Snape dish on your best mate now", Arabella demanded.

"It's true he did save me from some creeper which started me on this whole magical journey of discovery. Besides he went from that Snape boy to a Petunia project. He is quite the cute devil if I do say so myself. He believed in my powers before I did. He is quite snarky but sweet at the same time. So on to the important business Hogwarts or Staðolung Bealucræft?" Petunia cried out in a rush.

Arabella eyes lit up.

Arabella squealed "you like him aw, I know he likes you. Don't you understand the significance of a boy escorting you to your first public appearance? To the world you are already a couple."

While the girls were in the bathroom Severus was being confronted by none other than Lily (Evans) Ifan. She came waltzing over with a determined gaze.

Lily said "Hi Severus".

Severus "Hello Lily.'

Lily "I thought we were friends? Why didn't you tell me, you were seeing Petunia?"

The group of Slytherin stayed to watch the show that was about to occur between Lily Evans and Severus. Dolores was just hoping that someone beyond her would be feeling humiliation too. Especially, since La Snape practically cheered that fig bar on. Lucius was just hoping Severus would finally put the girl in her place.

"Friend's? Friends? A friend does not ignore me during the school year and allow their other friends to trash me. When you get disrespected you in my presence I have never not defended you. A defense is not saying oh guys its nothing just sev. I am the wizard that introduced you to magic and taught you about our world. I am only a friend to you when it is convenient. I found a real friend in Petunia. You have not talked to me all holiday. When she talks about me, she comes with solutions and help not a snotty superiority."

Lily was floored but enraged and her famous temper let loose.

"Well excuse me, for not being a social outcast and making more than one friend. I do defend you but I also got tired. You never helped yourself or were kinder to make friends. And instead of having me, you went for my sister. It is really sad that you want to be in the family that bad. Your associations are mean and nasty. I see their sneers when they look at how successful I will be."

Nacrissa gasped in shock.

Severus face went cold chillingly said "You were never my type I do not like fair weather friends. Petunia is lady that you will never be nor, can she ever be compared to consolation prize. I find her beauty more appealing because though blunt she is honest. She is helpful. I may have liked you for a minute. I am not a blind boy but you will never compare to the young woman that is your sister. Even if she had stayed non-magical I would still prefer her over you. I never thought you would be so jealous of your own sister. I am over your so called all-knowing attitude. How is it a new magical person knows more than those who have been in the society for centuries. This is not the muggle world, we have our own culture, religion, rituals, laws, and ways. You act like a rude muggle tourist who goes in another country and demands why it is not like the one they are from! Ridiculous! You befriend those that bully me? Your house is not better it is filled with bullies, cowards, and jerks. You judge my house on history you only read about. Did you ever think it was your rudeness? Only you would find success in going into another world not learning their customs then wonder why they take offence. Never mind, this is funeral of your sister's grandsire. All you think about is you, and I will no longer burden you with my friendship."

Severus stomped away telling Lucius "I am going to check on Petunia."

LaSlyvania looked on Lily with distain. Grandfather Ivan was embarrassed. Although, the whole ballroom did not hear those within standing distance did. It would be no doubt that it will be all over the rumor mill and the girl's school before break is over. He went into damage control mode.

Grandmother Levana Ifan was not having it unlike her husband who was stuck talking to Lord Rowle. She excused herself, then she walked over to Lily taking her by the hand. She escorted the girl to gardens to have a private chat with her before it got worse.

Dolores was in heaven. She may not get Petunia or Fig but Lily Evans name would be dirt. That girl need a serious reality check. Even Dolores could admit, that both girls were pretty to fit the preference of any boy. But Snape was clearly in love with Petunia which beat out the stupid crush he may have had for Lily at 11. Besides any teenage girl can see Petunia bosom is clearly more developed.

Later that night when the festivities were over, Petunia was seating at the table with Severus. He did not want to tell her about the fight but eventually spilled the beans. Nacrissa or Cissy as she told her to call her told the whole story. She was hurt and though she loves her little sister it crushed her. Lily never wanted Severus so she did not understand the issue. She has kept all kinds of things from her. They are practically strangers from all the things they no longer spoke about.

As per, funeral tradition she was staying the mourning process at Slytherin Hill. Her parents God bless them decided to take Lily home, and her Ifan grandparents went with them. They were staying in her room. They all promised to be back in the morning. Petunia could use the space.

Severus spoke taking her out of her thoughts, "Petunia I like you never mind Lily. You will never be second place. I still care for Lily but I have never cared for another human being on the level I care you. I just wanted you to know that. But I have to get going. It was an honor being your escort for today."

Petunia stood up and hugged him tightly. Then he surprised her with a light peck on the lips and a soft "goodnight."

After he walked to the floo and was gone.

In all thought today though rough at times turned out to be alright. She walked up stairs saying goodnight to the house elves as they cleaned up the ball room.


	10. Chapter 10

**New Guardians, School, and Neighborhood**

Petunia awoke in a better mood. She reflected on her first kiss and how everything that went on yesterday. She was at a loss in how to reach Lily maybe they should take a break from one another. Then come together for a heart to heart before Lily goes to Hogwarts. She did not want to lose her sister but, the disrespect had to go. To think that her sister would say all these selfish things was not surprising but truly hurt. She was proud that Severus stood up for himself, and he needed to do that. But she did hope he maintained his self-worth, and created other friendships.

She got up, showered, and got dressed. Today she is touring Staðolung Bealucræft with Arabella, Grandmother Gaunt, Grandfather Ivan, and her father. Petunia's mother was staying home with Lily, and Grandma Levana. She was teaching them magical customs. Today, was going to be hard discussion over her magical guardians. She got the feeling her Grandmother Sylvania and Uncle Tomas did not want her parents to have custody.

She headed to the informal dining area where all her family was gather eating breakfast. When she got to the door way a heated argument seemed to be between her Father Harold and her Uncle Tomas.

They paused when she entered.

"Morning everyone' said Petunia.

She received all polite nods back.

Her grandmother Sylvania was reading the daily prophet the headline read: Slytherin Funeral.

Petunia fixed her plate and grabbed some juice. She thought it was orange juice. It turned out to taste like pumpkin juice.

She asked the elf "What is this?"

The elf started looking despaired cried out "Mistress Tuney no like the pumpkin juice Milly go get something else."

Petunia rushed to reassure Milly "Oh no it's lovely, I have never had it before. You have done a wonderful job at breakfast."

Milly beamed

Harold was proud of her good manners

Uncle Tomas was amused

Grandma Gaunt on the other hand was annoyed.

Tomas continued his discussion with Harold by saying "Well if you were more knowledgeable you would know your daughter Lily's magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. She was considered a muggleborn and all muggleborns get magical guardians by the headmaster of the school they attend. You were not known to have powers and even now they are damaged. Petunia may be your daughter but as my heir, I am her primary magical guardian. Your wife is a muggle and they have no real rights in the magical world."

"My wife has raised our two girl's just fine thank you very much. We decide where they go. I am not a wizard true but I have some magic whether it is used or not," said Harold.

He was red in the face.

"Actually, as your elder all final decisions go to the head of house", said Ivan.

Harold heated said "and you did not think to tell me?"

Ivan calmly said "Harold your daughters needed protection. All of our families have enemies and you do not have the strength by yourself to protect them. I like your wife but as muggle if you died she could not magically defend them against the world. Although, we are neutral mostly light Clan we do go to war on occasion names are big deal in the magical world. Even if you never wanted to be an active member, we still would have offered it to your daughters. In that effect, we would still be their magical guardians. Our blood gives them certain powers and they tap into the clan magic. Blood is paramount it can be used to kill, heal, and give life. His naming of Petunia as heir trumps our guardianship and gives her more protection in the magical world. But in the end the Slytherin family decides her education, marriage, and could even obtain full custody. Now he cannot harm her or abuse her so do not be so red in the face."

Harold was floored he had no idea, that he did not have guardianship in the magical world.

In addition, Ivan said "when I offered you clan membership and you accepted you became Ifans. You are no longer Evans but magical members of Ifan Clan. It gives our wife a protection she never would have obtained over wise. She can practice rituals with us, learn herbs, and maybe one day tap into mother earth. Our Clan has witches, wizards, those of creature blood, elementals, castors, Greenwich, and even new bloods. Your magic is damaged. You probably would have been a pureblood but you cannot channel a wand. These titles are magic power levels and Greenwich is the lowest. It is more than squib."

LaSylvania took over the explanation "Greenwich can see magic, brew potions, but cannot channel wands, or other tools. They have enough for rituals or group casting. Elementals are the same expect they can control an aspect of nature like weather, fire, water, earth, or air. Castors can use spells but not by a wand but other tools like a rock to work a certain aspect of magic. Many are dragon tamers, or specialize in something like curse breaking. Many can work metals or flowers that's why you see so many as shop owners. They join clans to strengthen their power, because the level is not enough to go to wand holders only school like Hogwarts."

Petunia jumped in, "but I can control lightening."

Harold frowned saying "yes we heard, why did you not tell me you were attacked on Christmas and that Severus saved you."

Petunia responded "I was freaked out, it is reason Severus took me to Diagon Alley. I was so mad at Lily calling me a muggle that I did not pay attention to my surroundings. And when the man insinuated rape, my magic just reacted. It was not until the inheritance test and holding a wand from my vault that glowed that I knew I was a witch. Besides I wrote to join Hogwarts when Lily received her letter and was rejected."

Everyone was floored by her tale.

Tomas said "what does this man look like? I have a pensieve if you can focus the memory we can all see. You focus on it then I take the tip of my wand and take it from our temple. After it is put in a beaker I put it in the pensieve then we dip in the memory and can see what happened. The memory goes back after we are done."

Petunia paled, "why is it important it's over."

LaSylvania said in a gentle tone, "So we can catch this man, and you may owe Severus an honor debt. We do not want this man to seek revenge or hurt anyone else. You do not have to see the memory again with us."

She nodded her consent. A house elf brought the pensieve, and Tomas put the memory in. Petunia decided to stay behind. They all were sucked in. They viewed her memory:

 _Headed to the park she did not notice until it was too late and the man grabbed her arm "Give me your money you pretty thing." He was dirty, brown hair and eyes. Very average face. The saw her fear. They saw the indecision on her face. He whisper "Or you could give me something else, it's been a while." He snaked his arm near her bum. She paled. They were disguised. They saw her pale but also seeing the fierce determination in her eyes._

 _Petunia kicked him in the groin. Her eyes glowed brightly, and lightening shocked his body. He yelled out" YOU BITCH!" He swung her around and slapped her in the face. It would have knocked her to the ground if not for the fact he gripped her elbow in a death grip. As his hand was winding back for another slap. A punch knocked him in the head. They both went to the cement. Pushing the stumbling fool away from her who landed on top her. She scrambled up on her feet. She spotted the boy Severus Snape with his fist raised again. "You alright this bloody scum bag can get another, I heard what he said" Severus spoke. Petunia automatically replied "language….thank you." Her coat was wet from the ice and snow but otherwise unharmed. Although, the red hand print on her face made her melt in embarrassment. The drunken fool was knocked out cold. Snape spoken then "I think we should get out here before he wakes up." "Right" replied Petunia. He stood there awkwardly, before heading in opposite direction on his way home. She followed. His hand looked bruised. Walking in relative silence until they reached his run down house on the corner of Spinner's end. It was the only occupied house left on the deserted block. He brought out his house key and opened the front door. He walked in and she followed._

As the memory ended they all exited the pensieve. When they were back in the informal dining area Tomas noticed two things the man was a muggle and he had a neighborhood to buy. Everyone looked angry but rushed to hug her and check her over. Then her grandmother ordered tea, and checked her over. A house elf came with earl grey and biscuits never mind they just had breakfast. Her uncle order a scot passing classes to her father and grandfather. They drank them in silence.

Until Grandfather Ivan broke by saying "Petunia what you did was brave but be glad that boy has a good right hook. I think I know what class you will be taking at Staðolung Bealucræft."

"I think I will go floo Arabella," saying Petunia.

She rushed out to speak with her friend uncomfortable with the situation.

When she exited the room the discussion turned serious.

"Now, that she is gone shall be discuss what should be done," said Tomas Marvolo

LaSylvania then spoke "I know some refugees that need a place to stay. It is mixed group of magical folk that need a place to live. Anyone in the mood to buy up homes in Spinner's End?"

Tomas cackled.

Ivan said "I love cleaning up the community."

Harold was hesitant, "whatever happens to the punk I want in."

"I know some castors, and working class purebloods that looking to purchase homes. I can let them know Cokesworth has a neighborhood of openings," said Ivan.

"I've got it, we clean up the neighborhood, pay Severus back, and allow Petunia a safe place to travel," said Harold.

"The question is pay back how it is an honor debt,' said Ivan.

"We will think of something," said Tomas.

"Let's get ready to view this school. I have been on school board for Slytherin these past few years. It is internationally, a great school many royals have gone there over Hogwarts. Tomas, I need you to check on Hogwarts if Petunia plans to transfer the curriculum must be bought up to date. Old professor Binns will kill off all chance we have at historians. I want you to talk to the other founders' heirs to call upon the ownership for change and mandate a wizarding etiquette class. In addition, muggle studies should be changed to muggle awareness with the latest strives muggle have accomplished. Other schools have joined the summer consortium and I would think Hogwarts could benefit top students only. We are isolated like the Russians from the cold war. They need a physical education class like ballet, swordsman ship, karate, mediation, or abraxas winged equestrian class. And, I think we should open a magical orphanage for all types of magical children. Muggleborns need sponsorship. Staðolung Bealucræft has primary section of the school for those under 11. We should start one so all are educated and we can catch the underage accidental magic," said LaSylvania.

Tomas said "Then we must plan I am not sure how the other purebloods will respond to all the ideas but those would cut the tensions between groups. But we have a school to visit."

They were headed to see Staðolung Bealucræft.

 **Staðolung Bealucræft**

Staðolung Bealucræft is located in Aberford field in Yorkshire. It is well over 50 acres. The muggle British government has it under private property under a noble family. For those that attend they are sworn to secrecy. It is unplottable and only those who are granted access can know its location. But parents are rode in on magical school bus in for tour before the start of school year. The primary school is located in a separate building on the property Muggles know it as a top security place where diplomats go. A large black castle making the muggleborns known as fresh bloods think of Alice in Wonderland. It has a private prep feel of classic British influence. It was copied by the muggle world, called Miranda Castle in Belgium. But made from obsidian black stone cut in brick medieval style. It is surrounded by birch wood forest looking like a black and white palace. Once through the forest the path leads to a calacatta marble which that heads to the school. One of the modern additions is parking lot structure made from black obsidian. It looked richer than Rodean's. A front garden in the center before the front doors that rival's Buckingham Palace though it was frozen in ice. The snow that covered the castle just magnified its beauty.

Arabella was smitten with the architecture it had a gothic feel that reminded her of fairytale. She adored the stain glass windows which must have been an upgrade. Her father was just thinking over the price of tuition. They were well off to normal standards but they were not sacred 28 wealthy. Petunia was nervous thinking what if they rejected her? What if she does not make any friends or fails all her classes. She just wanted a place where she can learn, make friends, and make her family proud. Lord Tomas was impressed based on the brochure the list of classes were impressive. Petunia could build international allies and then create British ties need for Wizengamot at Hogwarts.

A plaque was centered at the front doors. The plaque said school motto of magic is life and in life we live. Few students were around because it is winter holiday. The headmaster was a famous witch doctor (iny anga) Bantu Zulu. A tall cinnamon brown man over 6'5 with golden eyes. He had dreadlocks long like waterfall down his back. Tribal tattoos that told the story of his life in a sleeveless blood red robe.

Bantu cried out "welcome to Staðolung Bealucræft also known as Founding. It is winter break here but you will find some students here. I hope the bus ride here was okay. Please follow me, and I will show you the facility."

He opened the door inside was all marble in stark white. There was a great frozen birch wood tree planted in the center of the long hall way. Five banners marked with the symbols for the type of magical were hung around the walls. Talking portraits of pass headmasters and headmistresses were aligned the walls. The first door had an admission, then mind healer/counselor. Each door was stained glass that looked like frozen ice.

Bantu "This is first floor Dining hall, it is where we eat all of our meals."

All looked around the room. The room looked like a white marble farbage egg. Gold outlined every table and chair. Chair cushions are wine purple with matching curtains. The five banners hung from the front. It was room filled with small marble tables. In the front, was a large circular table that curved around the room. The school founders a creature, a witch, castor, elemental, and a Greenwich.

Next, we head to the auditorium it looked like 19th century imperial Russia gold floors, white marble walls, and chandeliers. A stage was risen up with an orchestra pit that must have been out of the Roman Empire. It was glamorous with roman columns of famous magicals from history.

On the second level hallways spaces were marked with ruins on top of the walls and bottom.

"What are those marks on the walls for" asked Petunia.

"A magical version of lockers each ruin is a magical space they open by their own magical signature. It only needs a touch, has anti-theft charm, anti-vandalism charm, and deep expansion charm," said Bantu.

Arabella played with opening and closing the locker. Petunia laughed. Bantu smirked but cleared this throat.

After touring the rest of the school classes, library, grounds, and dorms they headed to the headmaster's office to discuss enrollment. The group followed him to his office. The room was shaped like a decagon. It was like stepping into South Africa with plants everywhere. A tank is the wall had jackass penguins swimming about. Portraits of the founders were behind the desk. Beyond that Zulu shields and weapons hung from the walls. All the items were highlighted from by white marble walls, encased with golden frames. A black marble desk was in the center. Each corner of a decagon had a black marble column with symbol of the great 9 species of magical folk carved in their centers. It was stunning.

Bantu sat behind the desk and waved his hand six chairs appeared. They sat. Petunia was staring at the beautiful witch who was pale with dark black hair that cascaded down her back. Dressed in green stolia and gold palia draped on her shoulders. Elaborate braided hair with jewels in her hair and neck. Lord Tomas bowed recognizing Messalina Vipsania Slytherin high priestess of Rome. He bowed to her, LaSlyvania, & Petunia followed suit. She nodded to the duo.

"Let us get started on what is required for admission. Petunia is a legacy and with her magical powers she cannot be denied by founding decree in 1699. She has quite a lot of catching up to do along with Arabella. I know you all will be getting them tutors. Both need to be tested on what they can do and then they will be put in their level classes. We start with age but our curriculum is catered to the individual and the career path they want to go. It is late for many apprenticeships this year but they could apply next year. They could dual enroll here and Hogwarts. Requirements are exceeds expectations minimum to maintain dual status. But they would be required to take summer classes because Hogwarts does not offer some of our classes. Our cut off age for a diploma is 21, after that students must go to an adult wizard learning center. Looking at both their blood test we can create a schedule. Any questions?" stated Bantu. b

LaSlyvania said "Bantu, you're looking well but let first say I shall be regent in times when my son is unable to be on the board. We also have Hogwarts to contend with. I want the girls to have the majority of their classes together. Ladies on the class list what are you two thinking?"

Arabella responded "I shall need animal languages, equestrian, ballet, and the core classes. I was also thinking of testing out of Muggle studies, flying, and Astronomy. I think Petunia and I could test into Arithmancy, and history of magic. In the summer I would like to take the animal breeding seminar."

Petunia said "I agree with the core subjects as long it is Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, charms, Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration. I would like piano, and battle magics. For my language I am already taking French so I would like to continue. I may like study parseltongue privately with my Lord. For summer seminar if I can get into Ancient and Old Ways."

"It can be done but you both must take introduction to magical society, and test out of magical etiquette class. We can test the girl's levels sometime in the next few days,' said Bantu.

Mr. Fig and Lord Tomas nodded.

Harold asked "Would the girls be mailed assignments throughout the year to stay level? We can hire tutors but when would they test so they could stay with their classmates? What level would you start them at?"

Bantu answered 'I would start them on levels in which they test in each subject they could be all over for introduction classes they can test out if they pass it in the next few days. I will excuse them from Literature, math, and reading because of them muggle grades. I have high expectations of their writing. We follow a daily block schedule and offer remedial/ tutoring options. I will set it up have them ready test for introductions on the 29th, cores on Jan 2nd, and rest of the classes 3rd. I can give the results on the fourth and we start classes on the 5th of January. It will be fast paced and difficult but the girls are smart so I am not worried."

Mr. Fig said, "If we are paying for this place they know we expect the same dedication to the work like they did at that muggle place."

Arabella swallowed but looked determined, and Petunia swallowed. The families left to go home.

Over the next few days the girls tested like mad. It was wake up and study. On December 3oth, Petunia received a letter from Severus.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _I hope all is well and you have not received cold feet towards me. I remember our encounter fondly. I am proud of all the progress you have made. You looked radiant that night. I have finished my assignments for Hogwarts. I know you probably won't' choose it over the Staðolung Bealucræft all the classes sound exciting. My clan master says I could take a summer class or two. I love spell crafting course and dark arts. My grandsire requires swordsmanship though. What will you be taking? Are you going to the Malfoy News Year's Eve ball? I would not mine escorting you again? I must go my grandsire is requiring etiquette classes and history of the clan. I passed the power test but I will soon be tested by the elders in clan history and magic. I hope to see you before I go back to Hogwarts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Tobias La Snape_

 _Son of La Snape Magical Clan_

 _Son of the Ancient and Noble house of Prince_

 _Dear Severus_

 _All I do is study at Slytherin Hill to test in the highest classes I can. Can you imagine four years of work in a few days? My Lord is a slave driver. Lily is a sullen boob who keeps looking at me. I guess she wants to take summer classes at Staðolung Bealucræft too. But she is mad she has to apply for admission. I told her Arabella had to apply as well not that I knew that. I hear we both have Clan members who go there. I would accept you as escort especially, since you do not step on my toes. Malfoy's cousin Aiden is a peacock with two left feet my poor toes cannot afford. (LOL). Lily and I have to study Clan stuff as well. It is interesting but a challenge with all the other things I am learning at the same time. I shall be taking battle magic, piano, and French. You should try for old ways seminar in the summer. My Uncle wants to test for owl levels if I can. I see you New Year's Eve. I am wearing might blue pick me up on time._

 _Sincerely Tired,_

 _Petunia with too many last names…._

Lily would admit it she was jealous. She was no longer a muggleborn. But Petunia seemed to be gaining popularity and she doesn't even go to Hogwarts. Even Marlene asked her all about Petunia. It was annoying but she was secretly proud of her older sister. She knew she needed to make it up to her. But she did not know how, and she ruined things with Severus he really was a good friend to her most of the time. She could not allow the opinions of her house influence her relationship with her sister. They were Evans, she corrected Ifans now and family is life. She decided to make Petunia a gift. She just hoped now that Petunia had magic she would not change too much. She hoped their other clan members liked them.

Arabella was finally gaining respect from her family. Too bad she felt so empty, and it did not feel as good as she thought. Now, as a pureblood girl she felt the pressure to be polite, pretty, and poised at all times. She studied like it was her last breathe. She could now sympathized with her older brothers and Cousin Amcor Fig. Her mother tested her constantly. And now they were invited to the Malfoy New year ball. She needed to test in half of the fourth year classes or it would bring shame to her father. All her and Tuney did was study.

Lord Prince was worried. Even with his disowned daughter he heard disturbing reports. She had left her boy all break. If not for his father showing up, he would still be alone. He had to know what was going on. He went to check the family tapestry to check if she was still alive. He looked at the tapestry and almost fainted. He lost his composure and cried out to his wife. He could not believe it. It was always something with Eileen she never was an easy child, but he never expected this.


	11. Chapter 11 Blood

**The Truth comes out**

Arabella was painting her nails on Petunia's new bed fit for someone of her status. It was nice but Petunia felt her Grandma LaSylvania or Grand'Mere as she liked to be called just liked to shop and her grandma Levana would trying to compete to see who the best was. She was reading her latest letter from Severus.

 _Dear Petunia too many titles,_

 _Your Lord must cringe at your snarky matter. Well in other news tell Princess Lils to get over it no one can be everything. I hope your Clan meeting goes better than mine. My cousins treated me like a baby brother and it was annoying. But my taste is girls is my only redeeming quality so yay you. So how is the studying…I mean results? You can floo me now we are not connected to the world of today. My grandfather the stuff turkey of Prince wants to meet with me. I shall update you on the soap opera. I have my blue robe to match your stuff robes. My father has a shopping problem that can compete with Malfoy. Both he and father moved in making this place probably finally up to your standards. I even used those overpriced products and fixed my unfortunate regimen. My dignity is still on the floor where my grandsire left it…does this count as child abuse? My neighborhood has been an activity of magicals moving in. Would you know anything about that? It now looks like an upscale middle class British suburb but none of the houses look alike. Benjamin Wilkes is actually my new neighbor he keeps trying to engage me. Rosier has been over, I think he likes your friend Arabella. I shall be near to see. I know your grandparents must have done some redecorating of their own._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Over groomed loner that brews._

Petunia snorted and Arabella looked up.

"What's funny about your love letter?" said Arabella

'It's not a love letter Severus is just being his normal snarky self over his new mandated grooming routine his grandsire instated" replied Petunia.

"Well he needs if we are being honest and all the girls yourself included appreciate the results he should stop complaining. It cannot be as painful as ours, I had to lose 30 minutes of sleep every morning now," said Arabella.

Petunia blushed, "true my Grand'Mere is quite a perfectionist. But on to good news his friend Rosier to seem to like you."

"Really?" said Arabella.

Petunia nodded.

"Well he's kind of cute and not a brute. We should do a double date somewhere like the cinema or the Malfoys. You have Severus and I need an escort," said Arabella.

"Well I could let Severus know that you are open to being escorted. But come on we have dress shopping to do. I'll send this note off with the owl first," said Petunia.

"That is acceptable but make it sound like whatever, I am not lonely," said Arabella.

"Of course, we are ladies of refinement," said Petunia.

"Petunia you might want to read this, it's from Witch Weekly", said Arabella handing the magazine over:

 _Gaunt Funeral Drama Scandal_

 _The Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin had drama at Morfin Marvolo Gaunt's funeral during the feast. Lily Ifan of the Ifan clan confronted her sister's, (Petunia Rosaline Selwyn- Gaunt Ifan who is the Slytherin Heiress) boyfriend (Severus Tobias La Snape) over the surprise over their relationship. She even made it seem as though La Snape was settling for her when he could not have the Lily Ifan. Needless to say La Snape breathed fire and the argument on was. La Snape argued besides introducing her to magic (an honor bound etiquette) he was snubbed by her a presumed muggleborn at the time now half-blood during their times at school. They are supposed to be best friends. She commented on his appearance before (look at page 12 for before and after pictures for his transformation). He now looks like a certified gothic bad boy dream. He accused her of tearing him down while Petunia built him up._

 _Such a scandal for her older sister who was burying her grandsire. La Snape defended his honor and that of his new girlfriend. We have coined the new couple hottest new snakes. No comment from the Ifan clan, LaSnape, or Slytherin have been made. But the Ancient and Noble house of Prince made this statement by Lord Prince 'My grandson is honorable. I fully support his relationship with the lovely Slytherin Heiress.' No further comment was made. One witness had this to say "Lily still acts like a muggle or magical tourist. She had no respect for the ancient traditions or religion of our ways. We are wizards and witches. She attacked her sister's boyfriend during that feast it was shameful. She is lucky the LaSnape or Slytherin family did not declare a feud, her lack of understanding, and jealousy was apparent. I understand this is family matter but if she came to event at my house, I would be cautious. I mean no wonder poor Petunia hide in the restroom. The Ifan Clan needs to give her a crash course in manners."_

 _We at witch weekly will watch the development closely. We wish the couple the best and send our condolences on the loss of the Slytherin family at this time._

Petunia was embarrassed and at her wits end. Her Grand'Mere was going to be furious. A statement would have to be made to stop the negative press. She also, could not look weak to the public. She loved Lily the girl just does not know better. She sighed, "Look Arabella Lily is my little sister and while she is prat I must protect her. I am not giving up my relationship with Severus, and he has been a good friend to her. She just needs a reminder. Besides we have bigger fish to the fry. Like who will you date to make the cover of Witch weekly. Will it be Roiser or some other lucky sod. Malfoy's cousin was looking at you rather hard. Imagine all the blond babies you could have?"

"True, but I must save some of the good lads for the other ladies. It can be hard being an intelligent hot tamale as the Latin's say?" said Arabella.

Both the girls giggled heading down stairs to meet Lily, Grand'Mere, Grandma Levana, and her mum, and Arabella mum.

Twift and Taftlings was just as pompous as Lily expected. Marble was everywhere. Chandeliers of crystal hung from the surprisingly high ceilings and Victorian lounge chairs. The cost were outrageous breathing near the garments must cost money she thought. Petunia could read Lily's face and she had to agree but her Grand'Mere would not be dissuaded. Everyone was dressed in finery like a battle of who looked richest. Mrs. Fig though a merchant was upper class looked a bit uncomfortable.

Grand'Mere was greeted at the door with a promptness and champagne.

The sales woman had to be the owner and two house elves quickly followed.

"Lady Selwyn Gaunt what an honor to have you in my humble establishment, your private room awaits," she brown nosed out.

Other ladies in the shop tried to pretend they were not staring. We all obediently followed her.

Grand'Mere said to Mrs. Fig, and Mrs. Ifan, "No need to worry all this shopping shall be added to my account."

Grandma Levana "I can easily get all the girls LaSylvania."

Grand'Mere "oh no you got the dresses from Madame Malkins, and tea time. This afternoon shall be on me. I insist besides the Malfoy ball is an event we must show the other families who is best."

Marigold rolled her.

The owner agreed adding "ladies of your status must use the best, because not doing shows the other families you are vulnerable. It can impact the business dealings and leave you open to magic attack not that Slytherin blood would ever succumb to enemies."

Lily scoffed, surprisingly it was Arabella who told her off.

"You scoff but its true before I can into my powers my family honor was damaged by being seen as a squib. My father has a magical furniture business they thought he was too weak to credible with making a weak child. You cannot understand the ridicule now business is up and better than it's been in 10 years," said Arabella. Arabella handed her the Witch Weekly article.

"Learn to think before you, mock child. We are still dealing with your shameful behavior at my husband's funeral. Your actions have consequences beyond you. You insulted families from mine, yours, the Princes, and the LaSnape were ready to curse the blood,' said Grand'Mere.

Lily just looked shocked and Marigold was trying not be embarrassed. Lily read the article.

"Don't be so hard the girl LaSylvania she is learning what others families have taught since birth in a few days. She will be ready by the time she has go back to Hogwarts," said Levana.

"Well maybe she has not learned enough. Petunia knows better than that," LaSylvania smirked.

Levana recognized the insult. Mrs. Fig continue to talk to owner about colors as all the girls were being measured.

Levana hissed "she is being more than adequately educated and you're not the only one teaching Petunia."

LaSylvania just smirked.

Marigold said "Come on you feisty grandmothers we get your both rich, lets pick up some dresses, Mrs. Fig is not picking all the fabrics and looking overwhelmed."

Both proceeded towards the girls. The shopping commenced with no more outburst from the fighting grannies. The owner made a nice profit off Lady Gaunt who bought all the ladies a gown, even the snarky Lily.

Later, that day an owl was dropping at letter off at the La Snape residence. Severus was sitting by the tree in the park reading her letter when Wilkes walked over.

"Hey LaSnape what are you doing?" said Wilkes.

"Reading", Severus replied.

Which he was reading his latest letter from Petunia.

"Oh,' said Wilkes.

Wilkes was a bulky boy who was just a shorter than Severus lanky tall frame. He was average looking with brown hair and eyes. His face was round and his skin was tan. He now lived across the street.

"What do you want Wilkes?" said Severus.

"Well since you're the only mate my age on the block. I thought we could hand out. We are both in Slytherin, and loners and an alliance would not be a bad thing," Wilkes strutted out.

Severus still said nothing.

Wilkes said "I just got back from a vacation in Africa, I brought back potion ingredients. We could brew at my house, it's better than going back to yours. I know your grandsire is giving you lessons."

Severus shuttered "acceptable."

He got up and followed Wilkes to his home. Maybe he could have other friends after all. But he was not going soft.

After hanging out with Wilkes they agreed to continue this alliance and Severus headed home. He was to his front door when he noticed someone on the door step. They seemed to be passed out. A child was huddled to their chest. A little boy who looked about five years old. He pulled out his wand aiming it at the figure. He noticed the figure clothes were torn and they had bruises all over their body. But there was no mistaking the figure to be his mother Eileen Prince and that little boy looked just like Severus at five years old. He screamed for Bilbo. He father came running at his shout.

He came out running looking at the woman and recognized. He hauntingly whispered brokeningly "Eileen."

Petunia was a bit worried she expected to hear from Severus. She had just come from dinner and had a decent conversation with Lily. Her new house elf Rosy a cute little elf she put in green dress with Maryjane's. She had fought to cook dinner against her mother so they will rotate every other day. Rosy was just putting away her new dress in her expanded closet when an Severus owl flew in. She opened his letter and it read:

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _I am in awkward place at the moment. I came home today to find my battered mother on my door step. My father took her to St. Mungo's. Apparently, she has been under the imperius curse for many years. She admitted Antonio did not keep his hands to himself with her or me. She will be in there for a long time. Apparently, her honor in the house of Prince is now restored. Now she's worthy of their notice. My father has not left her bed side. Let us not forget she came with a little boy that just so happens to be my little brother._

 _He is five and follows me around everywhere. He is like a little invader. At least he's quiet. But he carries around thus torn up teddy bear. I will try to give it to Lully to repair it. Lully has already made him a whole wardrobe. My grandfather says the divorce was not valid and is charging Antonio minor house with rape, line theft, abuse of an heir, and dishonor of blood. My grandsire of the Prince house has declared an alliance with the La Snapes and blood feud with Antonio Nico Digul house. The fate of my little brother belongs to my father. So of course the man blood adopted him and he is now Silvis Tobias LaSnape. Grandsire is enrolling him in the primary school for Staðolung Bealucræft. So, now according to magical law my parents are still married. It does not make everything better. I need to get away. I am lost, and it has hit the Daily Profit. I just wanted you to know before you heard it from someone else._

 _Severus_

Petunia was alarmed. This was a lot to process for her and she could not imagine Severus. She would have to ask her Grandmothers what she should say. How does one respond to such a despairing letter?

It was near 10 pm at night when a shocked Severus appeared with his little brother in his arms covered in blood and his house elf Lully. He had a sword in one hand trying to balance his little brother. His wand was on his sleeve. Lily screamed. Marigold rushed over to check them for injuries and Petunia came in wand in battle stance. Harold approached Severus like he was a wild animal that was cornered.

'Son are you alright?" Harold asked.

Marigold went straight to checking him for injuries. He had a black eye and a few scrapes. He brother Silvis had a bruised knee. He was shaking and holding on to Severus like his life depended on it. They still did not speak.

"Mistress Tuney of Master Severus the blood feud is enacted. The Digul's attack the house. Master Severus protect lil master Silvis and I apparate them here. Elder Masters and Master Tobias are defending the home. Aurors cannot interfere until all males on one side are no more," said Lully.

Marigold listened and was horrified. Then she wept into action ordering towels, the guest room made, and tea.

Marigold asked Lully "did you happen to grab any clothes?"

Lully responded "Of course I made an emergency kit, I am good elf."

Harold took the sword from Severus hand. Marigold guided him to a chair in the kitchen for tea. Petunia want upstairs to grab the first aid kit and on her way Petunia grabbed her enchanted mirror saying "Lord Slytherin."

He responded as she told the tale of what happened. He said "Petunia this means every member of their family unless they take the children and re-blood them. It is a conquest of war. They will be out trying to kill Severus and his little brother. But it seems he held them off when it he only has a black eye, and a few scratches. It's one of reasons we keep telling Liliana to be cautious in her manners. "

Petunia was horrified asking "Does that mean Severus had to kill?"

Tomas was blunt "Yes, if the roles were reversed I would expect the same of you. He had his little brother to protect. If his Clan wins their respect will increase and their standing in society will be elevated. When he goes back to Slytherin house they will respect him."

She nodded in understanding. She would not like taking a life but if they came for Lily would have no mercy.

Back down stairs it was quite Lily was tending to Silvis while Marigold was trying to get Severus to drink some tea. Harold was stone faced checking the wards.

Petunia brought the kit to Lily they shared a look. She patted Silvis on the head and even hugged the blood soaked Severus. Taking a wash cloth and wiping the blood off his face.

Harold finally spoke "Okay here is the plan, you two will spend the night in the guestroom. Had the clothes to Rosy. Make sure to shower well. In the morning, I will check on your family. I will keep you up to date but there is nothing to do done now."

Marigold gave Silvis a bath while the house elves cleaned up the blood. She read him a bedtime story and tucked him in. Severus stayed in the chair in the kitchen unmoving. Lily squeezed his hand and he finally nodded. Marigold went to bed. Harold stayed in the kitchen with Petunia and Severus just observing.

Finally, Severus spoke "I still think my mother is still a twit. She suffered that is true but that does not excuse the three years that monster was not in our lives. She is selfish and foolish. Hell has been brought upon us. Do you know he set up to have my father falsely imprisoned? My father who still loves her. I do not even like her. I have a baby brother that I never knew about. I lived in terror. I killed a man or two. I will never be the same. I never had a childhood. My little brother watched as I killed a man.'

Harold did not interrupt. Petunia stroked Severus hand. Severus had a tear that slide down his eye. Petunia wiped it away.

Petunia finally said" You had no choice. You protected your family and a blood feud was declared. They would have tried to kill you anyway. You are strong, intelligent and dedicated young man."

Harold finally spoke adding 'I was drafted for World War II at 17. I killed a man then several more in fact. The fact is that you are in war and you had survive. It has changed you because it is not some school boy fight. You are not a bad person son. You are that boy's hero. You are young man that did his family duty. You would not have willingly allowed your little brother or yourself to die. Will the Digul family be wiped out this night? I am sure they will be but that is not your fault."

It was like a dam broke in his soul Severus grabbed Petunia in tight hug and held on for dear life. He cried silently and his body shook from his grief. Harold gently took the boy from the hug and held him to his chest whispering things in his ear. Lully smartly put up a sound barrier so others in the house could not hear. Harold shooed Petunia away. She went upstairs to shower then to sleep in her room.

Harold held him as he cried a while longer. It was getting late he carried Severus to the bathroom. Lully vanished his clothes and cleaned him in the bath. After the loyal elf tucked him into the guest bed where he held onto his little brother. Severus finally drifted into an uneasy sleep as Marigold has slipped a sedative in his tea.

Harold stayed awake until light broke the dawn. Trapped in his own memories of times of war and the rough step into manhood. He knew that Severus would never be the same.

The morning was awkward with a hidden tension in the air. Marigold was sitting at the table sipping her tea. Lily was entertaining Silvis with paddy cake. Rosy was cooking a full English spread. Harold had the daily prophet. Petunia seemed to be lost in thought. Severus stepped in the kitchen face void of emotion.

"Morning" he said

It was quietly said back by all in the kitchen. Lully gave him a cup of tea.

His owl delivered him the daily prophet that had the blaring headline:

 **Digul Family is No More**

 _The blood feud was issued by LaSnape clan & the Ancient and Noble house of Prince over the imperius curse on Mrs. LaSnape newly reinstated daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Prince. The deceased Antonio Nico Digul of the minor house framed Tobias LaSnape for murder. While he was resting in Azkaban, Antonio moved in on his wife forcing her under the imperio to file for divorce and have his child. The child was later given to Tobias LaSnape by right was later adopted into the family. It is one of the biggest scandals in history. Elder clan member Tobias father discovered the plot, had his son get a trial and declared the blood feud on Antonio Nico Digul and his minor house. By magic judgement declared him guilty of rape, line theft, abuse of an heir, and dishonor of blood. Hircanus LaSnape asked to carry out the judgement and it was granted. He declared the blood feud which has not been enacted since 1854 with the ending of the Appleton's by the Perks. The Digul family tried to surprise the LaSnape clan at their own home in Cokesworth with the eldest son Severus Tobias LaSnape was home alone with his younger brother. _

_He kept them alive until his Grandsire Lord Prince, Elder grandsire Hircanus, and father Tobias arrived to do battle. They left none of the Digul's alive. The only child produced was child later blood adopted into the LaSnape clan. Mrs. LaSnape is still being treated at Saint Mungo's we at prophet wish her a speedy recover. The honor of the La Snape Clan has been upheld and the Ancient and Noble house of Prince has taken revenge. All ten members of the Digul's perished last night. According to the old ways no charges can be brought against the two victorious families. The Digul's die in dishonor. The LaSnape Clan now has status of a minor house in the Wizengamot._

Severus read the paper and said nothing. Lily took the paper away and told Lully to throw it out. The floo sounded.

Harold stood saying "I'll get it."

Tobias head was in the fire in the living room panicked "Are my sons there?"

Harold calmly stated "Yes that are fine. They came in last night with minor injuries which we healed. Marigold feed them tea, washed them up, and sent them to bed. I stayed up and had a chat with Severus he is as well as could be expected."

Tobias sighed in relief, "thank you Harold I know I should have asked."

Harold cut him off, "nonsense if it were my girls I would have done the same. We had one fool try to get in the wards but they were unsuccessful. I took care of it, none of those in the house were any wiser. The house elves useful little things said nothing and cleaned up the mess."

"Oh Harold, I do not know what to say" Tobias replied.

"Think nothing of it. My wife and children were home the nerve of that wizard to think he could even come here. Besides, Severus had killed more than enough last night. To think they could use my daughters as bait and we would not be prepared is ridiculous. I trained my wife to shoot and wield a knife. We are not defenseless. I may not have much magic but I know how to snap a neck. I was in World War II, and can be silent. How is Eileen and the others?"

Tobias 'We have some minor injuries but they were no match for the anger. The rest of the Clan showed up but between my father, father in law, it was no contest. The aurors took some statements and picture for the report. The house elves cleaned up all the mess it looks spotless. Lady Prince decorated it though so it will look a bit nicer. The clan changed the wards and put a blood ward on the property and some other security measures we should no longer have any surprises. But the damn reporters are annoying. Do you think my boys could stay there for a day? We may have to go visit the Clan or Prince hall for rest of the break.'

"No problem, I have the kids stay out of the magical places for now. Lully brought them clothes. I'll send them to the Cinema for the day and monitor all the mail that comes through." Harold replied.

"Good, the Clan women want to do something nice for the boys so they are added to their rooms. The basement is now has a new potions lab and dueling room. Lady Prince has gotten clothes and toys shopping. My brother and Severus Uncle showed up and took care of all the stray folks who tried to show up at the hospital for Eileen. Lord Prince is handling the press. I'll send Severus friend Wilkes over there for cinema time. His oldest cousin on the Prince side will drive the kids wherever they want today and has the money. Clan mind healers will be seeing them tomorrow when they come back home,' said Tobias.

He nodded and the floo disconnected. Harold was rather hoping that blood feud never had to come their way. He went back into the kitchen. Lily was speaking to Severus and Petunia.

"Look, I know I have been a bad friend to you both even worse I've been a rotten sister. But I want you both to know I have your backs. I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you. If I get crazy jealous again you have permission to slap me a good one. So truce?"

Petunia hugged the pleading girl knowing that Severus blood feud scared her back into reality. Severus face was emotionless but he nodded. They finished their breakfast. Silvis clapped his hand together happily eating his sausages.

Harold was relieved. He came in finished his coffee then told the kids "get dressed you three are headed to the cinema today. Arabella, Wilkes, Dorcas will be over today to bring some fun to your lives enjoy it. I have one major rule stay out of magical Britain, and bring your wands. Stay alert. Severus your older cousin Silas, will be driving your around. I do not want to hear it because he is a fully trained adult wizard and you still have enemies. Be on your best behavior, and have fun. Mum and I have some fun planned for Silvis. Silvis we will be having a television day with marathon of Jamie and the Magic torch."

Silvis looked on confused, but was excited "yay."

Severus rolled his eyes but whispered "be good for the Mr. &Mrs. Ifan and I will bring you chocolate."

The little boy nodded.

Marigold took his hand, "Now we brush our teeth. We will have popcorn, paint pictures, and have lots of fun."

They headed up stairs. Silvis looked at Severus. Severus nodded giving him a smirk and off they went.

The teenagers dressed and headed to the movies without incident. No magic press spotted the group. For the day they could just be the teenagers they were. They tried to see the exorcist but Silas put his foot down. They ended up seeing Robin Hood and eating pizza. It was fun. At the end of the night everyone went home. Silas took Severus and Silvis to Prince hall for rest of the winter break.

I thank you for all the love, and hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**New School, New Challenges, and New Year**

It was a New Year and Petunia was still glowing from the past three days. The Malfoy Ball was fun and Severus kissed her again. She was worried about his mental state though, and all the guys at the ball just clapped him on the back. She had passed her exams to test into her classes. Her Uncle Tomas hard schedule paid off and Arabella was able to join her.

Charms 4th year: O

Defense-Dark Arts Owl level: E

Transfiguration 3rd year level: E

Muggle Studies Owl level: O

History of Magic Owl level: O

Potions 3rd year: E

French 5th year level: O

Piano 5th year level: E

Ancient Runes 3rd year level: E

Flying Passed

Battle Magic 4th Year: E

Arithmancy 4th year level: O

Introduction to magical society Passed

Magical etiquette class Passed

He Uncle was proud of her scores but now he expected all Os. He had pushed Petunia to her academic best. Uncle Tomas pushed her in dueling and the dark arts. The E in battle magic left him a bit sour. He also felt she could take the Newts in history and muggle studies by end of the year. She was excited she starts her new school with Arabella in three days. Her Uncle Tomas arranged for a driver to take her to school because a Slytherin could not ride the bus like a commoner they were better than that. At least Arabella would be riding with her. She was nervous because founding has dark arts, light arts, and grey arts in which they teach defense. Each semester they rotate the type of magic. They had no houses it was all on levels of power and knowledge.

She admired her new uniform for school in the mirror. It is a dark purple dress with the school signet on the left beast. A person's family symbol or associations are worn on the right sleeve. A gold outline matched the Victorian gothic dress and buttons down the font. Boys had the same expect it was pants. The matching robe was purple with gold lining. She annoyed her Grand'Mere was making her wear court shoes. But at least they had a cushioning charm. Even her new boots had a heel that the woman insisted on. Never mind the woman's view on makeup the daily up keep was something she had to get used to.

Especially, since that article had come out in witch weekly on her and Severus relationship. Some photographer had managed to snap a picture of them holding hands. She felt like Mattel Barbie doll. But she would admit she looks dapper. Even Grandma Levana was making Lily be dressed to impress at all times. She rebelled of course especially being forced to wear all wizarding clothes when in the magical public. Being magic nobility made her feel a bit like the royal family it was quite the adjustment. The press found her quite interesting. Even right now designers were trying to her and Lily to wear their clothes in public. Lily was loving it. Petunia missed kecks and pumps. Marigold her mother was walking around looking like Mary Tyler Moore. It is January 3rd, her last day of freedom then came orientation tomorrow. She hope to meet up with Severus before he went back to Hogwarts. As she was finishing her makeup an owl dropped a letter of to her.

 _Dear Tuney_

 _How are you? Thank you for the lovely evening at Malfoy ball. It is shame the wizarding public is so nosey they struggle to mind their own business. I've spent most of my time at Prince Hall. This side of the family is okay for upper crust purebloods who lack the plight of their common man. I've had to learn the art (cough) of equestrian riding because we shall vacation on Rivera this summer. Bruce Lee can karate chop me now, thank goodness you understand the reference. My little brother the nuisance he is, loves all the attention and toys. He still follows me everywhere and tries to invade my sleep quarters, I allow it for my laziness does not want venture across this palace they call a house to his room. The LaSnapes feel I brought them great honor and now my cousin gets to become a Lord, he was already a pain._

 _My mother still a twit in my mind, she is still at Saint Mungo's. I have not spoken to her yet or visited. The rest of the dysfunctional bunch is hovering around since that tactless daily prophet article. But they renovated the house on Spinner's end it has new potions lab that is adequate. All this exercising and etiquette is making fitter than a quidditch team…disgusting I hate that sport. I hope your family's method of torture is not as revolting. Shall we find a way to break the continuous ritual of complete bored and go to Fortescue Ice-cream Parlor? We could check out the magical cinema isn't the Ifan clan an investor? I find the slogan pompous enough the purebloods will go mad for it: muggles may invent it but we can do it better. You can floo the address Prince hall with an answer._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Severus_

A blue petunia flower was attached. He tried to snarky but he feelings held true. She checked her hair and makeup then went downstairs to floo call Severus with an answer. She went into the kitchen to ask her Mum.

"Mum, Severus wants to take me to the magical cinema can I go?" asked Petunia

Lily was looking at Vogue. She looked up when Petunia entered.

"Well, what about the press? I want you to be safe. Maybe you should go in group," said Marigold.

Petunia huffed, "Fine, Lily who are you taking?"

She gave Lily her best puppy dog eyes.

Lily responded, "Geez, thanks for the mandatory invite. Let me go call Marlene this magic movie could be fun."

She dropped the magazine and went to call her friend. She was on thin ice ever since the funeral and Marlene lectured her for hours on it. She had major damage control because if Marlene was huffy then Hogwarts would be torture.

'We have a group, happy?" said Petunia

Marigold gave a reluctant okay.

Petunia strolled to the floo in her most dignified way. They now had magical portraits of Ifan ancestors in the hall way that froze when Mum had her annual garden club meeting. They thought Rosy was a maid (she looked human to non-magical folk with a glamor). And the house now reflected an old European money and 1950s old Hollywood décor. The neighborhood thought they hit the lottery but thankful the Ifans, and Slytherin family had noble titles in the British world. Her mum was beside herself when received an invite to Queen's garden party. The neighborhood reeked with envy that those Ifans are going to founding. It also curious that empty homes across the street and two blocks over were not filled with upper-class magical folk who also had children that attend founding and Hogwarts. Local papers now said Cokesworth is an up and coming neighborhood. Her Grand'Mere was very conniving but the Westerberg's are nice family that moved in. They had three children. The heir went to Hogwarts and the rest attended founding.

Finally, she couched to the floo and called out Prince Manor. She waited a house elf answered "Prince Residence, what can Marius do for miss?"

Petunia responded, "can I speak to Severus LaSnape please tell him it is Petunia calling."

Later she heard a squeak and then her Severus was at the floo.

"Hello, Tuney so can you attend?" he asked.

'Yes but because of all press Mum wants it to be a group this time. I invited Lily and she asked Marlene. Arabella has to work at her family's furniture store today," said Petunia.

"Well, I can invite Lucius and Nacrissa that way it can still be a couple's thing. I am sure Lily and Marlene will want to spilt up from us once we get there, said Severus.

"True, they want to popular mundane film the Great Gatsby or the Godfather. It is brilliant idea whoever came up with the idea."

"I was thinking we could see Story of the Three Perevell Brothers. Lucius is not big on muggle culture this is something backwards Britain has to been eased into. I will floo over around noon," said Severus.

Feeling emboldened she reached in the floo and gave him a kiss on the lips. She then disconnected the floo.

Severus was surprised he almost had a mouth full of ash. He must keep his cool if he was inviting Lucius. It was hard to appear at the ball after that daily prophet story but seeing Petunia look like a princess and kissing her again made it worth it. Even if his cousin ragged on him a bit. It was hard the act of killing a wizard haunted him still. He felt colder, though he never admit to anyone seeing the mind healer helped.

Petunia glided through the morning. She even did makeovers with Lily. Marigold was happy they were getting along. It was not perfect but not as tense but Petunia did lecture Lily to the floor and the Ifan Clan made Lily go to etiquette lessons alone. She also had a task of helping Clan Elders. Lily learned a fresh perspective and history that way. Harold was sad his baby girl was dating but knew that Severus was decent. He did not have to like it though.

Petunia was ready wearing a midnight blue dress under her crème winter fur lined robe. Grandma Levana came over to check her and Lily's makeup. Lily was wearing blood red robes. She also grilled them on dealing with the press. At noon the floo went off Marlene stepped through. Then came Severus in his typical black. But this time he looked rocker chic like a bad boy in leather pants, black silk shirt, and dragon hide boots. His hair loose and oil free. Lily whistled and he blushed. He gave Petunia a bouquet of pink tulips. Rosy took them to put in water. Marigold just had to get a picture. The teens escaped later through the floo.

They arrived at Magic cinema which looked like an old 1920s movie house with red velvet seats. It had black and white marble entry way. The films worked like a pensieve with seats. You're literally, in the film watching as events are playing out. Lily pulled Petunia aside saying they were going to see muggle movie that was out right now in the theater next door because Marlene has never seen a muggle film. That line seemed filled with muggleborns and half-bloods. But Severus spotted his nemesis Potter and Black being loud and obnoxious. They kept walking unnoticed. He saw Lucius looking at cinema snack counter in disdain with Cissy by his side.

"Whatever is this popcorn, and cola?" Lucius sneered.

"It is actually quite good, I hear magical treats will be adding wizard flavors in their stories" said Petunia.

"Lucius" Severus nodded but kissed Nacrissa hand.

"Severus", he nodded back but said "lovely as ever Petunia.'

Looking at snacks it had chocolate frogs, honey dukes, popcorn, pretzels, butter beer, liquoirice wands, pumpkin juice, pumpkin pastries, Bertie Botts every flavor beans, blood pops, and sugar quills.

"I do not find it to my taste," said Lucius.

He order two butterbeers for him and Cissy.

"What would you like Petunia?' asked Severus.

"Popcorn, and pumpkin juice please," said Petunia

While Severus and Lucius were paying. Petunia chatted with Cissy.

'So how is being Witch Weekly's hottest young couple?" said Cissy.

Petunia blushed, "I don't know how is your betrothal?"

"Touché it is lovely and progressing nicely," said Cissy.

The girls shared a smirk.

"I like your attitude Petunia,' said Cissy.

Petunia laughed. The boys looked upon in slight confusion.

They carried the snacks as the girls found their seats in the theater. Previews for the story of Merlin, magic gone wrong, hocus pocus 3, The Worst Witch Series, Enter the Dragon, Charlotte's Web, and Godfather part II played. They sat in the back and the theater was packed. Lucius and Cissy were calm, cool, and collected. Petunia was nervous would they go further than a peck and finally have full kiss. What did she want? It is sweet place they are in and she liked. The movie started and he held her hand close.

Severus could not stop staring at her. She smelled nice and her hand was soft. He liked her. Petunia was trying to maintain her focus on the film it was interesting but she kept putting circular hand motions on his hand. She went for more popcorn taking her hand away and he put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled in his arm. He kissed her forehead. The film played on then she kissed him. His lips were soft and she wanted a bit more. A kiss filled with a need. His hurting soul called to her. So lost in the moment they almost missed the end of the film. Lucius smirked at the affection that occurred with the happy new couple. A very happy couple broke apart and Petunia replying her lipstick. The film was over and the lights came on in the theater.

Both couples walked out holding hands. Walking out the theater to the entrance and it was packed with media. Reporters are everywhere and cameras are everywhere. Severus kept his face blank. Lucius was camera ready with this politician face. Nacrissa was poised and ready. Reporters were shouting questions but could not enter the theater with purchasing a ticket. Petunia put on her best superior face but she was internally terrified. Lily was looking like a solider going to war. Marlene had her pureblood face on. Petunia looked to Severus and he gripped her hand tighter. Reporters were shouting questions at the door waiting like predators to pounce on prey. James Potter came on Lily side and got into a guard position. His face was serious and for once not cracking jokes. Sirius Black went on the side of Marlene McKinnon shielding her from the onslaught. All the young men formed a guard on every side of young lady and then they headed out the door in the pit of press.

Reporters shout out "Severus date night with Heiress?"

Daily prophet reporter shouted "how have you been since the blood feud?'

Reporter "Petunia what are you wearing?"

Malfoy was in his element as he answered the reporters but not giving details. Severus said nothing but they were being swamped. The reporters were pushing and shoving.

She felt enclosed in, so she cast a sonorous charm on her voice saying "Silence, do you realize you are disturbing business. Act like civilized media and we may answer some questions!"

They actually listened. Twenty or so reporters some from Witch Weekly, the Daily Prophet, Wizard International, The Telegraph(mundane), The Independent, The Daily Express, and Hocus Pocus.

Malfoy nodded to Severus. Then Malfoy pointed to a reporter and they started on a question.

Reporter of Telegraph: Being new Slytherin Heiress is this your new noble jet set?

Petunia: I was enjoying a movie until a crowd of the press decided a typical teenage night was newsworthy.

Reporter of Hocus Pocus: LaSnape being seen as the wizarding world's new bad boy with the Slytherin Princess ...are you a dark wizard?

Severus: I am a wizard chosen to be in the company of refined lady.

Reporter: Lily is it true you told your sister dating your bestfriend LaSnape she was second place?

Lily: Of course not sisters bicker but those two are a lovely couple. Severus has only ever been my friend.

Reporter: Malfoy heir is this family making a formal alliance with house of Slytherin and LaSnape Clan?

Lucius: No, it is friends spending time with one another like all teenagers do.

Reporter: LaSnape is a betrothal in the future?

Severus: I am just hoping for another date in the future.

Reporter: Did you have to kill for the blood feud Severus?

The reporters went silent along with most of the crowd. Severus knew that his response would have to be sly, while not appearing weak.

Severus: Why are you trying to add yourself to the list? I defended the honor of my Clan. Victory was resolute.

Some reports laughed at his wit but the quills never stopped moving. Severus did want to speak anymore trying to hold back the memories.

Lucius: Good afternoon that is all.

The group walked to Fortescue ice cream parlor heading for the private room in the back. The group relaxed in the privacy of a staring free room.

"I'm glad that's over', said Petunia.

Severus nodded.

"Totally," said Lily.

A waiter came to take their orders. Marlene had pumpkin ice cream. Potter who was still around order blackberry with chopped nuts, Black had lemon icy, Nacrissa had vanilla with strawberry sauce, and Petunia spilt a Sunday with Severus. Lucius had butterbeer float.

Marlene killed the awkward tension "Thanks Potter, Black for helping with the press but don't let it go to your head."

James Potter 'anything for my Lily-flower…besides that was crazy.'

Lily rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"Way to ruin the moment Potter," said Marlene.

"Well that would be Snilvius department but let me hold off I heard he's deadly with a blade now," said Black.

Severus flushed a furious red, his wand rose to hand with a quickness.

Petunia slapped Black across the face and said coldly, "You can take your uncouth self and leave. I tolerate many things but you will have manners in my presence. I detest bullies. "

"No one invited you here to ruin our appetite," said Lucius.

"You slapped me..." Sirius replied in shock.

"Yes, now get out," said Petunia.

Black stomped out and Potter followed. "Until we meet again Lily flower', said James Potter.

Potter snickered out the door for Petunia's hand print was clear on Sirius face but he was also weary noting to not anger the Ifan elder. The rest were in shock. Severus admired her protectiveness.

"Petunia what would a lady of Slytherin do" said Lily

Both girls burst out laughing while others smirked.

Nacrissa said "Slytherins do not get caught."

"Be cautious, Petunia he is still the Black heir. Although, the prat knows how to ruin a moment" said Marlene.

"Well, it is a private room no witnesses to my knowledge," said Petunia. She looked at Nacrissa.

"My cousin needs to stop taking all the different witches to a broom closet angry witches get jealous,' said Nacrissa.

Lucius smirked.

The new school year was going to be starting the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

**First Day of School**

Arabella was dressed in her uniform and it was her first day of school. Her curly hair was styled for goddess approval. She is had on her heels, makeup, and messenger bag. She was now an accepted member of magical society. No longer the disdain of the Fig family. It became a pressure that she was not sure she could bare. It made her wonder if she was better off being a squib.

Naturally, a shy girl who just wants friends, a date or two. Her best friend Petunia has really come out of her shell. She now shows her feisty side to the world and has boyfriend even if they have not declared it to the world. Severus may not be the kindest soul but he loves the ground Petunia walks on. It was quite a nice surprise that Petunia cared so deeply for the guy. He used to be that Snape boy now he's Severus. She was glad she missed the movie outgoing with all the press thankful for once being a merchant's daughter. Severus friend Rosier was cute. She had to stop stalling Petunia and the driver would be here soon. She heard a knock and the voice of driver. She rushed down the stairs with her things. Her father shrieked ladies do not run. The driver smirked. She then walked to the car.

Petunia was fixing her makeup. She handed Arabella a mirror and she adjust her makeup which was going nude lip, and sun kissed face. Her family making money the past holiday when to beach in Greece for the day. She has never seen her father so happy. Even her brother and his wife were glowing expecting their first child. She adjusted her curls, she had put in a hot roller set with her past the shoulder blade length hair. Her big brown eyes highlighted by sparkly eye shadow. Petunia was hair was in a fish tail braid down her back. She had pink lipstick, light purple shadow, and rose blush. Her grandmother Gaunt touch apparent with purple heels, and diamond ear rings.

"Morning Tuney", said Arabella.

"Morning Abbey, I am so nervous but happy. We made the right decision right? We are full-fledged witches now we cannot show weakness. Did I tell you my Uncle has given me the summer to test into Owl level potions, and Transfiguration. Talk about the pressure but we can do this right?" said Petunia.

Arabella grabbed her hands putting down the mirror and said "Yes, we were top at Rodean and we will be just as gifted here. It will be hard but we rise to challenges, besides we want to transfer to Hogwarts being dual enrolled. Only the best can do that. I want to be healer one day working with magical late bloomers like us. You are to be Lady Slytherin one day."

Petunia swallowed "right, we cannot let this new place sense any weakness. Grand'Mere made me practice dueling yesterday after the movie with my tutors and gave me a Selwyn thigh blade."

"I've got one that is given to all daughters of the Fig house, along with a special messenger bag coated in hex for those who mean me harm."

"We are ready, intelligent, and deadly. Besides the orientation was not that bad we are not the only transfers this semester," said Petunia.

The driver called out "we are here misses."

He opened the door to the drop off place at a side door. There were several cars, horse drawn carriages, and limos. Buses were dropped off in circular drive directly in front of the school.

The girls grabbed their things and headed inside to the auditorium. It was filled with noisy students. Even more grand than over break because the marble shined like a new penny. Professors all sat on the stage it looked like the magic United Nations. There were two Vampires, a werewolf, 4 castors from different clans, a goblin, a woman who was clearly an ice elemental, a woman who looked like mother earth and a fairy. They sat by other transfer students near the front. A purple curtain was in the center right before a gold podium. Headmaster Bantu was at the podium a silence fell when he raised his hands.

He spoke "Greetings students to another semester at Staðolung Bealucræft. I'd like to welcome all the new students may you grow here and consider it family. He introduced all Professors and their assistants along with their subjects. New term announcements we have a professor of battle magic Professor Octavian Prince. Also off campus eating is forbidden to all students who are not 7th years. And personal house elves are for delivering food at lunch or emergencies only. No dueling in the hallways or face detention. You have fifteen minutes before classes start all who do not have a copy of their schedule please head to the office. That is all have a good term."

Many students headed to their lockers, to the office, or just left the auditorium. Petunia remained seated with Arabella. Petunia's cousin Vincent Ifan a 7th year who was an international broom racing star approached. He had red hair, green eyes, 6 feet, and all muscle. Many girls watched her in envy.

"Hello, cousin welcome. I am glad you picked here. If you need anything seek me out or if you want an off-campus lunch I'll grab you something. Welcome Arabella same goes for you. Check you two later," said Vincent.

"Thanks blood," Petunia.

Arabella blushed and then nodded. Vincent walked away with his friends who all looked like athletes.

"What class do we have first?" said Arabella after Vincent walked away.

"We have core classes today but today we have charms, let's head there now," said Petunia.

As they were walking down the hall way Petunia noticed the stares. A second year with brown skin, a big purple afro, and hazel eyes approached them. Her gang of friends stood a distance behind her.

"Greetings Slytherin Heiress and daughter of the Fig house. I am fresh blood Jeraldean Ellis, I thank you for your sponsorship Heiress. Could I get a picture? They are playing your song on the wizarding wireless" said Jeraldean.

Petunia was shocked but complied then the group of second-years came forth to take a group picture. Afterwards, they headed off to their own class.

"Ever consider a singing career Tuney" Arabella giggled.

"Hush you traitor, in the classroom we go," said Petunia.

They walked into the Charms room it was circular with white marble built in a roman style with purple cushion rows. Famous charm masters hung from the walls.

It was packed they went for the seats in the front. The professor was an Asian woman. She wore blue robes, black hair in a bun, and had a warm smile.

"Greetings class is in session this is charms grade 4 the wizard/castor addition. If you are not one of those you are in the wrong class. We have half practical and half theory. I am your Professor Jejune. I am certified Charms Mistress graduate of Merlin Academy. Today we will be reviewing past things you should know then I will lecture on the summoning charm. Let us begin any questions?"

She lectured for an hour and the last thirty minutes was a practical lesson. The class was very fast paced. Arabella smiled thinking she could do this.

Petunia did not get it on the first try but was able to keep up. She observed the castors who used their hands to cast the spell.

"Accio" she pointed at the feather.

She whispered to Arabella "see we can do this, not so bad."

Arabella nodded continuing to summon her feather. Petunia soon bored started to change it colors while she hummed under her breathe.

Professor Jejune noticed "Miss Selwyn-Gaunt Ifan good use of color changing charm and the silent casting. I expect most of your charms to silent now. Try it wand less please?"

The class was looking. Petunia got nervous. Accio she thought, it came but not as fast and she was tired.

"Good for first time. Class time is up, I want one foot on the summoning charm and a detailed example of an unusual use,' said the Professor.

A bell rang Petunia and Arabella rushed out the class. They had history of magic with the fifth years. It was taught by a vampire who they called Professor Sang. His last name French for blood. He was pale, beautiful, French, and dressed like someone from French revolution. The class was taught jeopardy style. Arabella loved it. Petunia felt like she was in a world wind. Then the bell rang. All physical education classes were before lunch and daily. Other classes were on block schedule of every other day.

"I have battle magic now can we meet up in dining hall, whoever gets there first can save seats," said Petunia.

Arabella nodded and headed to Ballet. They had three levels beginner, intermediate, and advanced. She changed into her leotard and was nervous. She placed in the advance class that had mostly fifth years and above. She entered the studio it had hard wood floors of blackened oak, mirrors up to the ceiling, and hangers for bags. Two small locker rooms were on opposite side of the back wall. Russian woman who looked like famous dancer Tamara Platonovna Karsavina. She waited with the others by the wall.

"Hello, dancers I am Tamara Platonovna Karsavina-Bruce former principle dancer in Russian Imperial Ballet. We shall warm up. I expect excellence those who cannot keep up will move down. Your final is a summer recital. Some of you are looking to become professional dancers, and the rest it just a general education class. You all will be held to the same standard. To the bar you go."

Back in battle magic Petunia was quite nervous. Her hair was tied back and she was in her custom Slytherin green battle robes. She walked in the dark room and a spell shot out at her. She reacted with a shield of her own. It was fierce whoever was attacking her did not let up. She ducked and dodged. She even did a backhand spring landing on what she believed was a desk. She dueled in the dark for ten minutes. Finally, a light was cut on. She classmates were all dressed in battle robes behind a shield. She had just dueled her Professor. She flushed.

"Now, that class is how you duel this is fourth year battle magic. It is not defense, everyone is held to the same standard. Many of you are in light, dark, or natural. In this class it matters not if you are witch, wizard, Greenwich, castor, elemental, or creature. I will have no mercy you will all duel with what you have. It will be physically demanding. Miss Selwyn-Gaunt Ifan dueled me for ten minutes in the cover of darkness in Valentino high heels my wife loves that brand. (The class chuckled). We use magic but will fight physically in karate, yoga, water, forest, in the air. We will have class rankings, group rankings, duels at any time. This is not defense because we will defend, attack, perform rituals, knife fight, and learn how to prepare for war from all over the world. We will study and use every type of magic in this class if it bothers you there is the door leave now. This class incorporates all the discipline you will learn in your life. If you grades are low in other classes you will be dismissed from this class. You notice only 30 are in here, ten or more will drop. Owl level of this class becomes an apprentice ship with a concentration. Many of you will fail. Prejudice is not allowed here. Last year a Greenwich was number one, so do not underestimate your opponent. I am your Professor Prince welcome to battle magic," said the Professor.

Petunia was sweating that man pulled out stuff she knows is not fourth year level. Petunia found a place at the wall but did not sit down. She stayed alert for any sudden movements.

"Today we are dueling in groups, the best will be ranked by the end of the day. The final exam is a mock battle obstacle course. If I see you not paying attention in my class you will duel me. Lateness is not tolerated if it happens to unexcused you duel me, then the whole class, and the lost lesson will be taught on a Saturday. The class will not appreciate it. We will run a mile in under 15 minutes, practice hand to hand combat, and have a magical duel every class. Lose the duel and it is a detention with me. But before that everyone grab a seat I will go over the syllabus and then we duel. This will be the longest hour of your day," Professor Prince.

Petunia questioned her sanity. When the hour was done she dressed, clean, and almost ran to lunch. On her way there her two classmates stopped her. It was Nicola Palov, a Russian castor, short brown haired, serious looking blue eyed girl. Next to her was tall Hispanic boy Joseph Garcia a werewolf that had purple eyes.

"Wicked dueling Ifan I am Joseph," said Joseph.

Nicola nodded adding "nice backhand flip want to sit with us?"

"Sure, we must save a spot for my friend Arabella though?" said Petunia

"No problem," said Joseph.

The dining hall had sections of food from around the world. It had sushi from Japan, Ndole' from Cameroon at African station, Grecian that serving gyros, Arabic shawarma, pub style British food, and American diner spot. They grabbed a table in the front. Two poor looking people were sitting there. One was boy 4th year rather nerdy looking with bushy red hair, and brown eyes. The other was dark-skinned African boy 4th year with black hair and brown eyes. They asked them to sit down and the pair nodded. Petunia introduced herself "I am Petunia, this is joseph and Nicola. The African boy said his name is Abdul Diallo and he is Greenwich. The boy is a muggle born named Aed O'Hair and he is an orphan. Before Petunia could order her house elf Rosy appeared with cultural sample plate and note from grandma Gaunt saying have a good day at school.

Rosy said "Miss Tuney Grand'Mere paid for eight all month long so friends can eat with miss. She knows you must have made friends by now. A different cuisine will appear every day until favorites are picked."

She threw a table cloth, china, goblets, and enough food to feed a table of eight. Arabella showed up with a boy and a girl in toe.

"Thank goodness I am starved let's eat. This is King Yun (wizard) and this girl is Aisha of the Death clan (an elemental)" Said Arabella.

Petunia introduced the rest seating with her and then said "Everyone dig in my grandmother paid for enough food to feed an army. I did not know we could prepay for food. "

Some tried to protest but she glared them down. The different food was delicious. Lunch conversation was interesting.

"My tribe is involved in the African voodoo tradition and was just happy I had enough magic to attend here," said Abdul.

"I am just happy to get out of the orphanage and this has dorms I can live in. It was a better option than Hogwarts. I need to find a sponsor though,' said Aed.

"Well, I know of a family with no children the Elnath many consider them blood traitors but they are minor house. If they at least blood adopted children they could rise from the distain they won't care your fresh blood," said Yun.

Arabella gave Yun the evil eye.

He was unmoved "You know it's true I am just trying to help a new friend get adopted, why stay an orphan if a family option is available. They are not wealthy ,but they are not Weasley poor,' said Yun.

Petunia added "Everyone deserves a home, I will see what I can do."

Aed was overwhelmed by their helpfulness to have a home was his dream. And Petunia had power behind her name, a simple endorsement from her could change his life.

"Petunia I heard your family is opening a magical orphanage that will be open by summer. Along with a security firm. Rumor has it your Lord is given asylum to werewolves," said Nicola.

"It is true who could protect you better but a team of trained creatures, or other magicals. British society fears people and lacks logic. If someone has a job, home, and can support their families where is the threat? I dreamed of Hogwarts but some of that curriculum for top school is outdated Britain needs to compete on international level again which has been missing that last 200 years,' Petunia said.

Unknown to her several others in the lunch room are listening to her words.

Arabella added, "I have associates that go to Hogwarts they still teach the goblin wars and without detail. Hogwarts used to have more classes than founding now it has less. This school is international."

"I know my Uncle will make Hogwarts even more fierce by bring back classes, and I hope they join the consortium again. My sister goes there and their orientation is lacking as they don't have a two day process or magical introduction class. New magicals offend because they are not taught otherwise. Name a group besides wizards that does not have orientation. None, I tell you. I have blood pride but without the knowledge I was just as loss as muggleborn. I know he is talking with the other founder's heirs to bring it up to date. Half the sacred 28, clans, and non-British wizards send their children here. Many others fight to get in. Hogwarts is a good school that should include more it something is elite then it should be no doubt about it,' said Petunia.

Lunch was over they headed to their next classes. That night many letters would be going home to parents about the words from the Slytherin Heiress.

Now on the Hogwarts express Severus was sitting in a compartment with Lucius Malfoy the current king of Slytherin 7th year. He gained the title his third year. Next to him was Nacrissa Black, Bellatrix Black, the Lestranges brothers, Avery, Mulciber, and Evan Rosier.

He was thinking about his how fast his life changed. His mother was still in the hospital. His Clan along with the Princes saw him off the platform looking deadly. Not even the reporters approached but they did snap photos. Malty packed him a gourmet lunch of lobster Newburg, lamb Normandy, Profiteroles, and glass of French red wine. He just wanted a sandwich then his snooty Grandfathers said no a lunch is a statement and he must improve is palette. He was killer, had a family, money in his pocket, and some friends. A knock was at the door of the compartment the group stopped talking. It was Wilkes, he nodded to Severus and Severus waved him to sit down.

"Ben have you escaped the purgatory that is Liliana intrusive chattering," said Severus dryly.

"It was quite a punishment leaving me there Severus considering that fool Black showed up screaming about snakes, I am traumatized from his spit-talk," said Wilkes.

Severus sneered "onto better company then."

Bellatrix, "So LaSnape how does it feel to be a part of the upper society?"

Severus said "Like a Monday."

Lucius smirked "Jealous Bellatrix he dating Slytherin royalty."

Bellatrix "As if, it just must be a hard transition from poor to rich is all. I'm only showing concern."

"No more concerning that losing a position to full blood that has favor that some will never achieve in this life or the next. I missed you at the Gaunt funeral they must have lost your invite," said Severus.

She snarled "watch it barely there reformed trash."

Severus reply was so cold it sucked the temperature out of the room, "until you taken a life of wizard in battle your false bravo is child's play and Black recess is over. My curses have reached more than children rivalry in a school."

"Congratulations, your clan must be so proud," Bellatrix mocked.

He look became other worldly and those in the compartment sensed the danger. Unnoticed by him his black eyes got darker and started to radiant power that was affecting the compartment. Bellatrix was surprisingly pleased with a light in her eye.

Rosier put his hand on Severus shoulder, "Now, let us move on to real rivalries the ones outside this compartment. Wilkes I hear, your father met with Lord Slytherin?"

Happy to change the subject Wilkes replied "Yes he was interviewed to be the family healer have a national reputation for excellence it would be a great honor if chosen. The man is built like a Spartan though, his enemies will need a healer before he will."

All the Slytherins laughed. A few hours pass with mindless chatter. It is soon dark and they arrive at Hogwarts. Severus gets a carriage but pauses seeing the thestrals until Wilkes shakes his shoulder. Wilkes, Severus, and Rosier share a carriage leaving the others. The sorting seemed long with many more students this year. In fact some had to be too old to be first years. The hall way looked grandeur. A door was added that said administration, and further down a double door that said lounge. It was still home though. Severus noticed as he sat down at the Slytherin table he was at the right hand of Lucius he moved up in the hierarchy.

At last person sorted Albus Dumbledore stood up in his crazy purple robes with lightening on them.

He said "coo clock tock let us eat."

The feast was grand and delicious as always. Severus always enjoyed the chocolate pudding.

When dessert was cleaned away Dumbledore stood again saying "Now I have a few new term announcements as you can see we have several new students and half of them are not first years. The Oakwings Academy (ministry funded public school) was shut down so we have many transfers from that fine institution. Along with several new professors who will be teaching new subjects. So let me introduce Professor LaSylvania Selwyn Gaunt for defense against the dark arts teacher, and battle magic, (The Slytherins all stood and showed more emotion that many thought capable). Along with Professor Eildon for Magical Society and Culture, Professor Copeland for dance, Professor Gamp for languages, Professor Morgan for Magical Arts, Professor Wood for magical physical education. Please give them a round of applause. Every professor will also have their own teaching assistants this year. We also have new administrative staff Mr. Joseph Sampson a mind healer/psychologist, and Mrs. Sampson the new secretary/schedule officer. Let me remind you all the forbidden forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch has list of all banned school items. We have new rules in effect for those 4th years and below (His twinkled looked a bit tight). Magical society and culture, a language, an art elective and magical physical education is required class but books are provided for free. An art elective choice is either dance or magical arts. Those who are a quidditich team or broom racing squad are excused from magical physical education. Battle Magic has other requirements being an elective for those who are third year and up. 5th years and above may choose if they want to attend the new classes. Well it is getting late off to bed you all go."

Each house gained at least 25 new members. Slytherin though for once was not the smallest mount. Severus was surprised but knew he could keep up with the new work load. But he now knew that Lily and himself had new competition for top spots. It was going to interesting year. He headed to the dungeons. When he entered the common room as a routine they all lined up by year expect the new house mates. Many were looking around in wonder the older students were more subtle. Professor Slughorn came through the door way with Professor Selwyn-Gaunt.

He made his same boring speech and winked at his slug club members then introduced the new Professor.

"Hello my new Slytherins, I am Madame Selwyn-Gaunt mother to new Lord Slytherin and new defense against the dark arts teacher. I will also teach battle magic. I am here to let you all know if you are orphan or ward of the ministry you are now a ward of the Slytherin House by founding law. No longer will you have to go back to orphanage. For the muggle borns, I know many houses believe we get none you are now a ward of my house and shall be called a fresh blood. This means your education, welfare, and state of being will be cared for. To be a part of a founding house is not just a prestigious title but a duty to magical society. You received clothes, lessons, and knowledge because I now consider you my children. To the outside world we are evil it is not so, do not believe the rumors. We will be a united front at all times, I do not care for personal feelings. If you're fellow Slytherin is struggling in any area it your responsibility to help them succeed, or come to one of us. I will not tolerate disrespect or bullying if I find it know that I can strip you of your status to be a member of this house and I will do so. Someone else wanted to speak with you all stand at attention for the Portrait of your founding father Salazar Slytherin," said Professor Selwyn-Gaunt.

The Slytherins were shocked. It was said the portraits of the founders were lost to time.

All together they bowed saying "Lord Slytherin"

That night all the houses of Hogwarts were given a history lesson by their founding member's portrait and learned the true history of their school. It was to become an annual portion of the school first night. Although, he was quite the snob the honor was not lost.

Lily first night was not so sweet. Many of her friends read Witch Weekly. She was lectured on the bond of being loyal to family. They did not like Severus many had thought he was an outcast and a loser. But that makeover did wonders he was getting looks of appreciation while she received looks of disdain. Even the muggle borns thought treating a sister bad at a funeral was tacky. They all whispered and gossiped. Many of the young students came up and boldly asked. She had never felt the wrath of school before. Now, she was feeling like an outcast. Her friends did not abandon her, but those with magical blood lectured her all the way to the dorm. Even James Potter who is considered a blood traitor said maybe it was not the wisest decision. Then he asked why he couldn't be her escort since she did not have one. Sirius called her sister one crazy bird and insulted Severus again until Marlene hit with a stinging hex.

Back in the headmaster's office it was not all lemon drops and sugar quills. Albus Dumbledore was not happy. People were excited for the new classes and resources being given. Albus knew there was a price. Tomas Selwyn Gaunt his lemon drops. What a farce of a story that man was a dark lord to his core. He knew that rotten man was apprenticed by Grindelwald. Gaunts were expelled from Hogwarts for 150 years ago for a reason. Now, that dark soul had control of 1/4th of Hogwarts. The other founders airs were eating the crap up the man was serving. He was ruthless in the Wizengamot, getting things passed for the orphans and enacting the Hogwarts Heirs laws. Having all those children as wards was more than clothes, lessons, and a place to sleep. He owned those poor children he could set them up in marriages and more that end up in his house the more he can control. He would get most of wizarding Britain this way. If the public could see his gotten soul, and he knew that LaSlyvania was sly old fox. Spying and conniving for her new son. And that poor LaSnape boy he could admit he was not monitoring the Slytherins as much as other houses. Now, he would barely be able to say good morning to them without being monitoring. Maybe he could invite the poor boy up to his office for a chat.


	14. Chapter 14

**School, Letters, and Haters**

Lord Slytherin was beside himself with smugness. Petunia was cunning little princess that helped his cause greatly. Were all the purebloods happy no but the international support from other countries was increasing. Britain would be great again, but the colonies (USA) were some nosy buggers. His plans were coming along nicely, even with the LaSnape boy. No one married into the Slytherin house without proving their worth. This semester he would learn what that boy was made of. Severus would learn or die trying. Now, he had to watch out for Dumbledore.

It was Fourth week of school and Petunia schedule had no mercy. Battle magic clearly was for the insane but her Lord requested she take it. She loved her French class which was pretty easy. Potions was no walk in the park but swapping letters with Severus helped her understand it. She started reading over his weekly letter

 _Dear Petunia Magical popstar,_

 _How is life as radio sensation and can I have your autograph? Witch Weekly is waiting for an album. You are not alone now I receive fan mail when will it be over. Classes have been a challenge. I tried to take magical education but my grandsires already made my schedule. I was able to test out of Magical Society and Culture like many raised in the magic world but Dumbledore got the last laugh. Now I am forced in Muggle Studies and Awareness I was just delighted like a witch at the stake. But I tested into the Owl level. So, that has field trips to places like the cinema and the zoo. Purebloods are hilarious at muggle places, it still an easy O, and only once a week. Battle magic by your grandmother is a torture session that keep me sore until my next 9 lives. Thank you for your warning...oh wait you did not give me one. As, for not warning about my Uncle I had no idea, but it figures he is no Hufflepuff. Thank you for help with French it has been rather dull. At least I have Wilkes with me, he seems to stay around. I have also tested into Owl level Potions Grandsire Prince is delighted and I obtained a slug cub invite. Your ancestor Lord Slytherin is quite a witty person and have given a few potions tips. My status in Slytherin has never been higher, the castle is even letting me stay in the Slytherin guest rooms. I am honored and room Malfoy, Rosier, and Wilkes. Malfoy status as king of Slytherin is now to unnatural size. Black is still a fuming idiot he tried to curse me with my back turned but was unsuccessful. Bellatrix Black is observing me greatly. I swear the black madness was be a factor. We have mind healer Sampson a sweet appearing old man with white hair that looks like Mr. Rogers. Until, you sit in his chair then he's a cunning, nosy, old bugger. I have weekly torture sessions. Hogsmeade week is coming up on Valentine's Day please accompany me so I can show you the village? I will your sarcasm. Lily is doing just fine although Potter stalks her daily but I think she enjoys it. There is not accounting for taste. But the school is still rather sour with her. She has to work her way back to popularity. But she is putting in the effort. The headmaster was able to stop her daily flow of hate mail. I am still breathing._

 _Yours_

 _Severus_

Classes were no joke and Severus could not possibly have much time to brew like he wanted. Thankfully, though he was placed in advance battle magic class he was able to keep up. It was mix of all grade levels fifth years and up. His owl level defense score moved him up a grade. Sadly, Potter and Black were in the class along with crazy Bellatrix. He stayed learning curses. His mother was still ill and tried to make him a scarf. He wanted to throw it out but did not have the heart. His little brother wrote him daily, and he sent him pictures of Hogwarts. Silvis even drew him a picture of the whole family he put it on the side of his bed. His father was trying to get him to lighten up on his mother but the man did not understand. He still has not visited her or written to her. Even with his grandsire Prince he held a resentment, if they only cared to check on them instead of writing a secret check for his tuition. He missed Tuney even if he did not agree with her. It was after supper, when sat to read her latest letter, it smelled of perfume.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _Being a hero that saved his family is tiring I am sure. My album shall be quite a while if ever. My grandmother Levana wanted to switch my classes from piano to vocal. I told her I may sing something with my piano recital. It will satisfy her for now. I am being dragged into the talent show. Arabella is beautiful dancer she wants me to sing and play background piano while she dances. My former shy friend is no more, and has come out of her shell. I look forward to our date on Valentine's Day. Spinner End is no longer a slum of the working class, and has been transformed into Magicals of all types have moved in the surrounding area. Mundanes call it the next Woldingham it very posh. Nothing is empty on my block either._

 _We now have neighborhood dues because house elves clean the parks and keep the blocks perfect. My non-magical neighbors think it is a neighborhood association. Mother is now a socialite getting invited to all these posh events, it's all very pompous. Magic outside the home is tightly regulated because the press take pictures of all those who are nobility. I've heard Mick Tucker from the Sweet, is supposed to move in the neighborhood. The Cokesworth association is trying to add an exclusive gate around the place and security. Your witty sarcasm is needed soon. This bint is my Black and Potter. A fifth year Leona Burke always try to best me in Dark Arts class. I may have snubbed her friendship but no one talks about my Arabella. I will not have it. I've made other friends as well. I really like it here. I wish you were here. And my wand is acting strange. I got it from the family fault it called to me. I have been having dreams._

 _Your Tuney_

Severus read her letter and smirked. He could not wait to see Tuney. If show her Hogwarts then it would be no question of her coming next year. He could not believe he used to dislike this girl and almost dropped a branch on her. Now he just automatically thinks of her. He headed to bed in pleasant mood. But he was curious about her wand, a wand that influences dreams he did not like the sound of that.

The next day was a Saturday. A weekend Petunia badly needed. She headed to London with her friends to try the new bowling alley in the Cinema. The movie theater was a hit and added a bowling alley it was the new magical teen spot. The whole gang had come Joseph, Nicola, Arabella, King, Aisha, Abdul, and Aed. It was good time filled with laughter and joy. Joy until Leona Burke and her group of bitches showed up.

"Oh Petunia what a surprise!' said Leona.

'You were never given permission to use my first name Burke' said Petunia.

"I'm surprised you know any of the old ways practically being raised by muggles your whole life," said Leona Burke.

Her group cackled.

"Better to raised in a loving home than be an afterthought. Besides the power of my blood will never be denied, how does it feel to be bested by someone who has only known magic for short while?' said Petunia.

Arabella had a long laugh.

"I know the past squib isn't laughing if it was not for Gaunt being a charity case she wouldn't be hanging below her status with founding rejects," said Burke.

"Better to be wanted by the best than afterthought to the rest,' said Arabella.

"You better wise up Gaunt the company you keep could be your downfall', said Burke.

"Like a donut, zits, and being sub par is yours Burke. Good day" said Petunia.

It was clear dismissal. A small crowd started to take notice. Burke and her band of bitches put on their public faces walking away.

"What a brain-damaged cow,' said Aed

"Typical pureblood tripe it comes with the inbreeding here" said Yun

Nicola laughed.

"We are going to have to watch our backs this isn't over," said Joseph.

Abdul nodded

Yun added, "Once we get into our clan memberships, heir duties, and become full members that girl won't do damn thing to risk a war. Her family may be Burkes but they are not the direct heir line."

Arabella said "Let's get back to bowling that cow almost ruined my appetite with her ugly face."

Petunia laughed but inside her head was plotting revenge. Even if she left for Hogwarts she would not allow Burke to become queen bee in her absence. The battle was officially on.

 **Author note : the wand will have a history she did not go to wand maker but her family vault sorry if that was not clear.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: I know it has been awhile sorry about that. I just want the revenge parts to be perfect. If anyone has an suggestions I am all for it. I love you guys.**_

 **Trapped in a dream**

Petunia was wandering a forest she kept transforming into different women from different eras of life. One was extremely primitive with outfit made of fur and pelts. Her hair was dark and wild with no shoes. She had tribal paint on her face and made gruntal sounds that she would not describe in a language. The other woman had to be from the Roman Empire with her silken toga of red, and golden woven head dress. A wealthy pale blond woman in a Rococo robe à la française or sack-back gown of late 1770s. Then finally the last one was of Petunia as she was today. They were all carrying the same wand. All chanting in different languages then they start to blend together all in the same pose. Wand pointed to the sky chanting then lightening comes down wind twirling around them. The dream filled her with dread for an unknown reason. These women had to be her ancestors that were connected this wand. She needed answers to know what her dreams were trying to tell her.

She woke up in a funky mood. The dream always ended with all the women coming out of her motioning their hands beckoning her closer. She had to discover what was up with her wand. Maybe she would go to Ollivander's and ask. So, with that in mind she got up and headed to Diagon Alley. Entering the dusty shop she was filled with apprehension. It was dusty and remembered when Lily came to get her wand. She had been filled with jealousy. Now, she was noble in the world of magic. It was scary could he tell her about the wand. Inside the shop was an eerie stillness even the dust seemed unmovable. She stood before the counter, about to say hello but he appeared like he was expecting her.

"Greetings, Miss Selwyn-Gaunt Ifan you already have a wand…what can I do for you" said Ollivander.

Petunia replied, "Well, I was wondering if you examine my wand and tell me a bit about it?"

Petunia was frustrated she looked all through vaults for a journal, note, books, or anything. There was nothing not even through her mother's things on this wand. She could not even tell what is was made from. She was hoping this wand crafter could tell her something. Anything at this point would be nice. She handed over the wand. Ollivander took the wand examining the like a precious child. He hmm, ohh, ahhed, and his eyes widened.

"Miss Selwyn-Gaunt Ifan this wand is quite special. It is really ancient having to be one oldest or first wands. Truly, remarkable ancient Kauri wood one of the oldest in the world. First created in New Zealand before the Roman Empire. The core is mix of that I do not recognize. It is probably made a material that has been lost to time. It has been polished but as ancient wand it is not smooth….a challenge I like it" said Ollivander.

"Well what does ancient wand mean?" said Petunia.

"It means that your wands are one of the first made. Those wants are said to expand power of the witch or wizard. It is more primal and in tune with nature. Have you felt any cravings to be outside? A need to dance in the rain?

Petunia blushed. It was true being in nature was like a craving for her. The rain gave her peace and she felt the outside call to her. It was like the wind was singing a perfect song.

She nodded to the wand maker. It was hard because he gave her partial answers and she wanted more.

"I love a good mystery. But I expect history to be made by you trust the wand and the journey…the wand chooses the witch," said Ollivander.

She left the wand shop lost in thought. What could be her destiny? Only time would tell but now she had revenge to plan. The Burke bitch was down. She remembered the heffa released a song that clearly was a jab. Her song on the Wizarding Wireless was an underhanded dig that Petunia could not let go answer. Burke's song true Queen was alright she would admit. But Petunia could really sing and no one dethrone a Slytherin. Arabella was already changing her talent show routine so that Petunia could answer her effectively. She needed to move because Burke was acting like she won. It was prank war, a duel, and a song that would bury her. It was time she went to war. But she would save the song for last. Now, she had a prank to plan. Severus potions will have some use. Burke was going to lose her rank in battle magic and have the worse week of her life. Especially, for the crap that witch pulled the other day.

Flashback:

It was a song playing in eating hall. Leona Burke was singing along with her song that was just released on the wizarding wireless. She had posted a banner saying the true queen of the school. Petunia was sitting with her group enjoying their meal when that cow and her friends walked over.

"Selwyn-Gaunt Ifan say hello to new queen of the school. I know it's hard for you understand the greatness to keep a star shining as you faded into the background," said Leona Burke.

"Funny you would have to know how to be one first? I know it's difficult not to heiress, wealthy, and remembered throughout time. But maybe one day you can marry a turd since that reflects your real standing life," replied Petunia.

"Funny considering you're new to magic acting like a lost lamb maybe you need a true witch to show you the way. I mean look at the company you keep. Didn't you hate witches a few months ago, this is probably too much for you. And dating a little boy from your sister's age. Be real witch and find a mature wizard," said Leona Burke.

"A young man that is more mature than the reject of the tear stained pillow you clutch at night. No worry my powers have long outstripped whatever you claim to be or whatever you will become," said Petunia.

Leona pulls out wand trying to jinx her shooting off a spell. Petunia fast as lightening blocked it with a shield. But it hit Aed O'Hair dead in face turning his ears into kumquats. Her band of idiots laughed along with some in the cafeteria who had been watching.

Aed was red in the face look ridiculous with large orange fruit ears, and nose.

Professor Eildon replied "Detention Burke."

The professor then proceeded to fix Aed face.

But the damage was done one of her own got humiliated and she needed to strike back with the whole school watching.

Arabella whispered "I am over that bitch Petunia it time to take her down."

"She's right she now attacked one of your chosen the school will be watching for revenge or as heir you will be seen as weak," said Yun.

"Do not worry you. I have a plan worthy of a Slytherin," said Petunia.

Arabella "I hope so but it needs to be longstanding so the message is clear and include pain for all she holds dear."

"That bitch started a war and we need to finish her," Nicola Palov.

They all nodded and started to plot.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning there is torture in this chapter. It is not bloody but the next chapter is the duel and it will be. This story is rated M for a reason.

 **Challenges**

Arabella loved Petunia's devious mind. But in order to take down Burke it would take time and careful planning. It is not as if half of their friends could go to Hogwarts. Even then they could not be seen as running away from their problems. Now, Arabella was not stupid she knew that Petunia was related to the Dark Lord. Now, the girl may not realize the implications but if she was to be a queen of Slytherin one day she better harden up. Right now they were playing with softies but she knew Burke was a dark witch with a mean dueling streak. She had tortured poor Aied in the past carving mudblood on his harm when he was firstie. It used to be her favorite past time to try out curses on the orphans or mudbloods because they had no one to stand up for them. And who in their right mind who snitch on a member of sacred 28. The only thing that ranked higher than them was Most Ancient and Noble. After that the 10 Founding houses, and finally the Queen of England. Her great grandson Harry went here along with dignitaries children. Many thought it was just an exclusive school for rich and famous. Arabella herself was not a dark witch but rather neutral but if she got the chance to torture that bitch she would. So, far they had been going soft by pranking her. The typical dyed hair, buck teeth, ripped bag, lost homework, body odor curse. Burke always went for the less powerful in their circle because she could never land a hit on Petunia. But she knew that bitch band was planning something nasty. She kept telling Petunia be prepared because it would most likely come down to a duel. Yun even warned her this witch was known for her underhanded tactics. Petunia wakeup call would happen when her boyfriend would be attacked at Hogwarts. The night when Severus LaSnape would get trapped in a wizard's duel based off a lie. A lie that cause him to fight for his life. A note from her friends inside Hogwarts had her worried.

It was a regular evening for Severus as newly crowned King of Slytherin. It was strange being the top wizard. He did not particularly like it. But he knew what Lord Slytherin required. He would never tell Petunia what the man had done to him. After he had been challenged by current King of Slytherin Andrew Burke (7th year for a second time). It would haunt him forever but never again could he be seen as weak.

 _Flash back_

 _Last Friday evening walking down to the dungeons he was ambushed. Four to one the spells were flying. He was holding his own until someone hit him over the head. He soon only knew darkness. He should have listened to his friend Wilkes and Rosier who came to his aid. He was able to take down the four but missed the surprise. When he awoke in the hospital wing his friends were waiting and so was the Headmaster. He did not say who attacked him playing obvious but he knew it was Burke. Burke and his special band of goons. He needed to exact revenge. When he was released from hospital Lily wanted the truth but again he said nothing. Although, he shared a special look with Potter who nodded. Sometimes a wizard had to handle things on his own._

 _What made him nervous was being called into Professor Selwyn-Gaunt's office. She locked the door and showed him inside. She sat behind the desk with a cold look upon her face._

" _Petunia has chosen you LaSnape maybe she chose wrong for the young man that stands behind my granddaughter cannot afford to be taken unaware or seen as weak,' she stated coldly._

 _Just then her floo went off and Lord Slytherin stepped through._

 _He kissed the hand of his mother and just stared at Severus. Severus bowed, 'Lord Slytherin."_

" _I am unimpressed with the weakness you have reflected upon her this day. How will you rectify your blunder…I wonder…are you even worthy of her,' he sneered._

" _Yes," stated Severus quickly._

 _Tomas drew his wand "Crucio," he cried._

 _Severus whole life was on fire and be barely was able to brace himself for the curse. He could not scream or allow tears to rain down his face. He knew this was the Dark Lord. His body failed under each assault. He had not control over his abused limbs this was worse than anything he had ever felt in his life. The Digul's were child's play compared to this man._

 _Sylvania was impressed the boy had balls._

 _Again, he cried out "Crucio."_

" _Crucio,' he repeated._

 _His mother raised her hand the gesture of enough could be understood,_

" _Then prove it," he hissed._

" _Get out,' his professor told him._

 _He scrambled up and hobbled out of her office. He found Rosier waiting for him and handed him a potion for the pain._

" _I think I did well," he told Rosier._

" _Let's hope so…but shape up we have to walk into the common room tonight and you cannot look tortured,' said Rosier._

" _Right,' Severus replied._

 _That was two days ago. Now he hid in the room of requirement to train everyday knowing that the challenges to his relationship were just starting. It was in the common room a few nights later the challenge came._

" _So LaSnape the high and mighty full blood who thinks he is worthy of a Slytherin Princess. Doesn't she know you're a loser? Pounced on her at a vulnerable moment did you? Think your better now because of your girlfriend? I still say you're a bitch," said Andrew._

 _Some chuckles were heard around the room. It was in the pit of the Slytherin common room. Salazar Portrait was watching with interest. Everyone had gone silent and started to gather around. He knew that he could not lost face. It was time to show these snakes who came in knowing more curses than a 3_ _rd_ _year and only grew his knowledge from there._

" _Sounds like someone is jealous. You see to land a true Slytherin it takes more cunning and intelligence than you can muster. Some of us don't have to take a repeat year. I know that it escapes your small inadequate brain that a lady of her standard needs a real wizard at her side. One who appreciates a sharp mind and won't stand in the way of her greatness," replied Severus._

" _More like riding her royal coat tails. It seems like she is in charge and you are an annoying lap dog. I mean I heard you had accident on Friday seems like you don't know how to handle yourself. Maybe the Digul battle was a fluke and your little brother did all the damage. And if it isn't enough you tried to put the moves on my cousin. Already dating above your station in life now a Queen is not enough," said Andrew._

 _Even the Slytherins grasp to challenge someone's role in blood feud was no joking manner._

 _He was fingering his wand knowing this was going to end in a duel soon. Lucius had warned him and he needed to be ruthless in his response. But that last response was about to send him over the edge. He knew what this was really about Leona Burke lied on him by saying he tried to come on to her. As if he would ever touch that crow. This was all centered in the plot to take his girlfriend down. If he failed that would make her look weak for picking a weak wizard._

" _Ew I am not into reptiles when one has the best they do not need to look at lesser beings. But an offence was taken for your callous words I, Severus Tobias Snape do challenge you Andrew Burke to a traditional sword and wand wizard's duel and this time it will not be four on one weakling,' stated Severus._

" _I, Andrew Burke do accept this challenge. I will enjoy making you cry LaSnape. Then your girlfriend will see reason and go to real wizard," said Andrew._

" _You're the realest wizard if I hold my breath, and everyone else in Slytherin is deceased along with the first years,' replied Severus._

 _Wilkes and Rosier chuckled._

 _Lily was in Gryffindor common room with a pain in her chest. She could sense that something was not right. Poor Sev, she never realized how big a target he was. She knew he had pride and would not tell Petunia of getting ambushed. So, she decided to send off her sister a little letter warning her of what she knew to happening in the castle. She gotten a letter from Tuney and was starting to hate the Burkes._

 _*thank you to all the readers, reviews, and follows. It has been a while working 2 jobs, graduate school, and life._


	17. Mum wants to be in

Petunia knew that her group was going to duel Burke in submission. She did not want to be violent, but this girl brought out her bad side. The battle magic class would be the perfect place. It was the time she challenged the flake out right. It was the only thing that would stop her outright. The pranks were becoming more vicious back and forth. She did not want an innocent to get harmed. She needed to challenge her to duel in front of the school. Lunch would do that way her group could prepare. Arabella would be her second, and she knew Abby would not rest until Burke was destroyed.

But while Petunia was preparing for battle, so was her step mum. Marigold wanted magic. She wanted so badly that she was willing to make a deal. Marigold may not be Petunia blood mother, but she raised her. Both her girls learned to research. Apparently, Diagon Alley had a public library called the Archives. Levana was willing to take her. Marigold learned quickly that she was a weak link. Harold had some powers. But unlike her wizard counterparts, Marigold has a degree in genetics.

Checking out, a book on _Magical Blood Line Categories_

 _Statuses_

 _Demi-god are magical beings that are half mortal. Born from a god and a mortal. They have variety of some of the strongest parents bestowed in the blood from the god-parent_

 _Pure blood Wizardling and Witchling- both lines witch and wizard at least six generations back. They have high magical reserves and can use generally different types of magic using wand carrying tool. They are magical mortals._

 _Pureblood Castor- A line of 6 generations on both sides of casi humans. Both magicals on the maternal and paternal side. They have lower reserves with general magic only in one subject area. They do not use wands but several tools to manipulate magic. They can use weapons, gems, jewels, and tap leylines. They use rhymes (What some consider elementary magic). Using spells that take longer than a single word. For example, if their talent is earth magic then they use all spells from that wheel house only. They cannot use a variety of spells or magic. They are advanced only in a particular genre. They are magical mortals._

 _Magical Being-pure magical creature heritage where both lines of parents are from creatures (not witch or wizard). Creatures have magic unique to them and their blood. They do not use wands. It does not matter if it humanoid in nature or not. They are not a human being but likely subject to some death._

 _Full Blood witch/wizard- A mixture of a castor line and wizard line. One line is pureblood castor line, and the other is pureblood wizard line. Again, both are magical human beings._

 _Trueblood- A witch of wizard descended from pure blood magic born(squibs)_

 _Mixed blood wizard/ witch has one half-casi line blood, and other is half-blood (No creature blood) For example, someone who is half-casi and parent shifter. Shifters have enhanced senses and turn into animals at will. This term is used for anyone more than one-half but less than pureblood from both parents._

 _Half-True- a wizard that is born from pureblood squib and muggleborn/ Muggle_

 _Credwizard- a wizard born magical wizard blood line with a magical creature. Please note half-breed is considered a standard insult._

 _Casi-halflings are those of mixed blood of a creature and castor. One parent is castor, and the other is a magical creature. Only human blood is from the castor._

 _Half-blood- born of wizarding parent pureblood and a muggle/muggleborn_

 _Part-blood- Wizarding blood that is only a quarter also known as a quarter blood the rest is a muggle. One parent is half-blood, and the other is muggle or muggleborn. Or the half-castor parent and other is muggleborn/ mundane._

 _Please understand that castors are not witches or wizards. Wizards use a magical focus item of wand or staff. They can use a variety of types of magics even if confined to elemental types like fire, water, air, and earth. Castors are spell limited. They are limited to their magical skill set and are unable to use one of more types of magical spells. They may not be able to use the following: Transfiguration, defense, charms, herbology, astrology, astronomy, ancient runes, divination, arithmeticy, artisan magical spells. They also use hand magic which is considered crude and less reliable. Wizard wands make their magic consistent._

 _Wandless magic by wizard means that they can channel magic reliably and consistently in their hands. African wizards and Native American wizards use a form of magic that appears like hand magic to some. But in truth, their channeled in a small object like an ear ring, ring, cherry pick, or nibble. But wizards can do the general magic of variety of subjects. It is done in one or two words, and that item is their daily tool. It is not actually entirely channeled from their hands._

 _Castor's skills or definition is vast. Castors are those that can cast spells. They are a form of human magical. They are magical mortals only. Types of casters are:_

 _Shape shifters are those that can turn into a particular animal. Not to be confused with an Animagus. Animagus is a witch/ wizard that can turn into an animal. It takes them much power and practice. A shifter does it at will._

 _Elementals are those that control things in nature. One can be a wizard and be both. It is considered weather magic. It is done without a wand._

 _Subject specific castor like potions castor. They can only activate their magic through potions._

 _Earth castors only deal with plants, herbology, chorlmancy, green thumbs and known as Greenwich. Not quite a green witch. The difference being each particular magic witch can use dabble in different forms of magic if they cannot do various subjects._

Marigold was overwhelmed. How could she get powers? Maybe she was a squib. Squibs like to hang together. She really wanted to help Harold too. He needed to be stronger. These magical wars were scary, and she did not want them to be weakened. Physical stuff only went so far, besides creatures were stronger.

Marigold got sick of the stares. She knew if she were not trailed by Levana they would have played with her. They stared at her with disdain. The enchanted bracelet on her wrist heated up. All the witches glared at her. She was an outsider. They would not even give her a library card.

"Levana can we leave," pleaded Marigold.

Levana sighed, "Alright."

They left the store and Marigold was glum.

"What is the matter, child?"

Marigold looked around and sighed.

"I am just a weak Muggle. Petunia does not respect me. Lily sees me as something to protect. They are my children, and I should be able to protect them! Even Harold has some power a Greenwich, but it is not enough. We need to be stronger!"

"Do not speak such talk it considered the dark arts to change powers unnaturally," scolded Levana.

"If we were higher level castors or his wizard powers came in, it would have enemies think twice. I know the wars have continued, but I want to protect what's mine!' a frustrated Marigold ranted.

They were headed into the house when Levana led her to the attic.

"Close the door," commanded Levana.

Marigold did as she was told. The air was tense. It felt ominous. Levana pulled out a black book. It gave off a creepy vibe. She then pricked her finger over the locked book, and it opened.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. I am descended from Morrigan. The Irish witch Queen of Crows. A dark witch. There are ways to become magical. We can pretend you were a squib. A blood blocked squib. It is a liability. You and Harold are not high enough on power level scale. I can find rituals. But then you will need intense training in your magical powers. As adults, it is a bit late for traditional schools. We will have to find trade schools or hedge. Coven lines is for poor people. If we could please the gods or ancestors, then it is possible. But it requires sacrifice, a blood of an animal or permanent service to that god."

Marigold nodded. She never really had a religion anyway.

"I have been reading maybe a druid family or becoming a cleric. I am very good at research. Maybe an internship into Magical Archive. I also have a background in genetics. What if Harold had a third parent. Someone dead obviously, but if you had spare blood. If your husband had a consort..." blushed Marigold.

Marigold thought Levana would be angry instead she was thoughtful. Then she got excited, in a scary way.

"Why Marigold you are a genius. My husband had a wife before me. Ivan married a sea witch. She is born him no children. In fact, she was hedgy type witch. Born of Irish Bayman and African British woman descended from slaves. If you willing to have a long lost relative step forward line a grandparent it could awaken something in you? There has to be something in your blood somewhere?" mumbled Levana.

She started the rituals. Levana knew her son was too proud. Being his mother with his blood, some things could be done in secret. At least Marigold was willing to do things for the good of the family. It is not as if they had to work. Harold was ahead of his wife in magical knowledge. Levana would admit, the woman was reading fool. She took as much physical defense as she could. Not a bad future kitchen witch.

Marigold started with a pentagram and got the salt. Levana disappeared by apparition for an hour and came back with animal sacrifice. She set the altar.

"You must write the spell correctly to channel an ancestor. But be prepared to have anything show up. Make sure the house elves have things ready. Write nothing to the girls. It is not considered proper," explained Levana.

Marigold nodded and was nervous. She paced. But this is for her children. The business with Severus scared her. She really did not want Petunia to go to Hogwarts. Plus, Marigold knew how to listen that Burke cow has to go. She knew Severus had a hard life. It was scary to think he had to kill a man. She had to brave. She felt a great war coming. It was like World War II all over again.

After purifying with salts and bathing in oils, she put on the white robe. It was creepy. Marigold felt bad killing the animal sacrifice. It was just like snapping a chicken she mumbled. Poor lamb. The room was filled in incents. Chanting the words, she wrote in,"

 _Ancestors of the blood here my cry_

 _Help me protect my blood goddess_

 _Help me protect the daughter of my blood and the daughter of my heart_

 _Bring forth my ancestor to prepare for the unseen_

 _Mundane I cannot be_

 _As a descendent make me strong even apart of mundane, I no longer belong._

 _As a descendent make me strong even apart of mundane, I no longer belong._

 _Mundane I cannot be_

 _Bring forth an ancestor to aid me!_

 _If not bring someone willing to blood me_

 _I am strong and willing_

 _Bring someone willing to blood me_

Marigold but her wrist offering her blood to the circle. Marigold body is vibrating. Levana watches in interest maybe what they say about muggleborns may be true. Or not. Levana watched the magic circle around her.

Levana only needs to do a blood adoption ritual. She hoped that her son would finally become a real wizard or at least castor of higher reserves.

…

Marigold was nervous. It had been a day, and nothing happened. She went to sleep discouraged. She really was a muggle. It was disheartening. She hugged her husband. The adoption ritual left him even more handsome. His hair got thicker, and his skin was a bit tanner. He was tried. Mostly, slept the day away.

It was evening the next day when someone knocked on the door. A house elf that they could not get rid of answered the door.

"Is Mistress Marigold Ifan home."

"Yes, sire please follow me to the formal parlor." Squeaked the elf.

Marigold finished powdering her face. Harold was off training. The blood was powerful, and he could be trained as a low-level wizard. His sire Ivan was thrilled. He still a green wizard. But what the man could do with plants would be of use to his princesses.

Marigold was confined to being a socialite. Her muggle circle was getting smaller, and the magical world pulled her in. Most of the ladies snubbed her. Even the squibs who could really see the magic had an advantage. The house elf popped in, "Mistress had a guest. I have set out tea and crumpets."

Marigold entered the parlor nervously. She hoped this was someone from the ritual. Dismissing the elf, Marigold enacted her manners.

She curtsied. Then surveying the room which got grandeur every time Levana came over. She added more marble, crystal, magical moving portraits, and scenery. An old man was sitting properly on the Victorian couch. He was clearly, wealthy. Silk robes of dark blue. He had red chocolate colored hair and beautiful magenta colored eyes. A tall man at six feet two. His skin was warm beige.

He bowed, "I am Sir Flavian Farris Spavin. Mrs. Ifan you called."

"Marigold Ifan…I what?" she was confused.

"Do not play coy muggle. You called by magic. Whoever helped you is skilled. You are no more than a muggle. But being in lack of descendants I am willing to blood you. Besides, I recognize you anywhere. Your mother was my most devoted lover."

Marigold felt slapped. She sat down. She hissed.

"Do not be condescending to me, in my own home. Sir," she hissed back.

He chuckled.

"I mean not to patronize, but you must understand what you are asking. It is a huge deal. I will become your grandsire. I am the second son of former British Minister of Magic. My father was elected 6 times. I am old. He died at age 109. I am mixed blood which you will become along with your granddaughter. Petunia is a pureblood now that Harold has registered as a wizard. I will claim you as blood block bastard. My whole family knows that your mother Tulip was my mistress even being married to your sire. I paid for your university. At worst, you become a squib. At best, a limited castor. I loved your mum and was willing to answer the call girl," stated Flavian.

"You are rather rude," complained Marigold.

"Says the Muggle who did not even offer me tea. Come we have much to do child and little time. I am dying castor. I was born from a slave. He took me, once he knew of me. He took my mother and me. I was educated at Scholomance. Hogwarts never took castors after the 14th century. I am a white necromancer with nature. Hence, why Anne named you after plants. I loved flowers, and she wanted to make it a tradition. You really would be a quarter blood though," sighed Flavian.

Marigold flushed. She loved hearing stories of her mother. Her father was coal miner that died when Marigold was nine. She always wondered how they survived so well. Her mother did not work. But Marigold went to private school and college.

"What is a white necromancer,' asked Marigold.

"Respect for the dead and conjuring. Castors can be only a cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day and the spells are limited. You will label yourself a spiritualist. It creates a great spy network of free spies. It is too late to attend Scholomance for you? I am not sure. They have portals. Most think the school is a myth. It is covered under fake name Blackwater Conservatory of Spells. Come you have a rough day a head. Blood ritual hurts,' commanded Flavian.

Marigold was shocked but did as he stated. It was time to become magical in some form.

Author Note: Sorry it took me so long. After losing all my chapters for this story I had to start over. I lost every. But I now have my masters and my health is better. I hope you still want to finish this journey with me. the duels will each be separate chapters and much longer I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Severus knew that he had to transform back to that killer. He was dueling Slytherin's top enforcer. Slytherin King Andrew downgraded to the Prince because of him. It was time. Time for Severus La Snape to duel. He summoned his blade. The blade he had killed two men with. Rosier and Wilkes were expressionless. Malfoy as the head King for all the Slytherin nodded since he was last King. It was time to duel in the pit. All the Slytherins were quiet.

"Snakes a duel has been declared...it will take place at the end of the week. Since it is Slytherin matter the pit will be transformed into a dueling pit. The rules are no unforgivables or noticeable permanent damage. All Slytherins are expected to be there. It will be a sword and wand battle. Winner gets the status and the chance to stay or go after the hand of Miss Sewlyn Ifan the Slytherin Royal. Saturday evening at 9 pm. That gives both wizards two days to prepare," said Lucius.

Severus nodded.

Andrew Burke nodded.

After that they were dismissed. Andrew was King last before Malfoy took over and was still feared. Severus glare was on full display. No one would take Petunia away from him. He bowed to Lord Slytherin," I will rise."

"We will see La Snape," said Lord Slytherin.

Flanked by Wilkes and Rosier Severus went to the dorm. Wilkes saw the look in his eyes and knew this was going to be bloody. Rosier thought that Andrew was going to kill for him. Wilkes knew that Severus was a spell creator and a bit of wandless up his sleeve. Severus just went into the zone. This week was about training for that duel. He would rise early and run at 5 am. He would practice dueling and his swordsmanship. He would also leave an owl to his sire.

Meanwhile, Petunia was plotting on the destruction on the burke-bitch. It was when she received a letter from Lily's owl.

 _Dear Tuney,_

 _Big Sister something is wrong...with Severus. I have heard rumors of the pressure being put on him from other Slytherins and your bloodline. I have a bad feeling and chest pains. In fact, in this last day I heard from the Fabian Prewett he was challenged to a duel. A duel over his unworthiness to be connected to you. I am not well versed in politics but do something. He was ambushed the other day by four wizards. Last night, the portrait of Old Eye Fellow told me he looked like he had been tortured. Now, I hear he has to duel. Sev, never said that he was being bullied before. Even Potter and Black are leaving him alone this week. But Black keeps singing the funeral match when he walks past. Sev, cousin has been coming to handle house business and he looks terrible. I tried to confront and he told me nothing. Tuney do something, I do not want anything to happen to him. I bet it is connected with that Burke bitch because it was Andrew Burke is who he is rumored to be dueling. What can we do sister?_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

Petunia furious and worried. This cow probably told a major lie the gossip. Petunia hates her at this point. But she did not want to disappoint Lily. There was nothing she could do. I, mean she could go to the duel and watch. She believed in Severus but this man had years on him. He was the former 7th year King for a reason. Slytherin seemed like the worst idea and maybe he should transfer to her. Hogwarts appeared like a nightmare.

POV. Severus

Severus was practicing old spells. He had to focus the battle for his life. Slytherin had a pit for dueling grievances. Many have been permanently maimed. Wilkes helped him practice. Andrew Burke was king for good reason. He was Sacred 28, a Burke, brutalised people, like to physically torture dissent, and use spell force with it. He was not surprised when the day of the duel came with a quickness.

He sent an owl to Petunia prior telling her the time and place. She said that she would be there.

The pit looked like something out a desert storm. It had boulders and sand. All of Slytherin was present. The Kings and Queens of other houses actually came to watch. Severus did not see Petunia. He was a bit disappointed, he was sure that she was allowed. He did see Lord Slytherin. Plus, Lady LaSylvania Selwyn-Gaunt looking regal.

Andrew Burke was mocking, "Seems like even your girlfriend lacks faith in you. She is not even here. She knows it will be a slaughter and did not want to watch."

The crowd OWEEEEEEEE.

Severus laughed, "Please she is so bored by the very idea that I told her to stay home and wash her hair."

Wilkes snorted. Burke glared at him. But it got the desired chuckle from the crowd. Lady Slytherin smirked.

"You will pay you uppity mud blood. It was not enough that you went after her in time of vulnerableness but one scared 28 girl was not enough," snapped Andrew.

"Please, Petunia is more than enough. She is the only lady that I see," sneered Severus.

Andrew took that as a dig at his sister, "You will pay for your slight against my sister."

Severus snorted, "I do not even know your sister. You Burkes must breed like Weasley's. It is not my job to keep count."

The room laughed.

"Enough," commanded Lord Slytherin.

A duel line was drawn by Lucius.

"Any final statements gentlemen," asked Lucius.

"No," snapped Severus.

"Say your prayers punk," said Andrew.

"Step on the platform. Remember, no noticeable damage and no unforgivables. Slytherin code if you get damaged badly and end up in the hospital wing..." said Lucius.

"Ready," said Severus.

Lucius looked to Burke.

"Ready," said Andrew.

The bows were barely respectable. A simple nod with sneers to go around. The crowd looked around in anticipation. Lady Slytherin face showed nothing.

Both in dueling stance Severus fired first. He wanted to test the waters and see what the animal had. He could not afford to underestimate the former King. The boy wanted his throne back.

"Anteoculatia" cried out Severus.

He blocked it easily. Burke fired out a wandless spell and not thinking Severus countered with protego. A low-level blocking spell but it did the trick. The crowd was not impressed and they came for blood.

"Protego...antlers really this is duel not a muggle holiday," said Andrew.

Spectators laughed.

Anti-Disapparition Jinx was cast by Andrew for Severus could not disaparate. Severus was thinking as his opponent twirled his blade.

"Avis," whispered Andrew

A flock of angry birds came at him.

"Avis Oppugno," cried Severus as the birds went back to Andrew who flicked them away.

"Anteoculatia" cried out Severus. Andrew blocked it with ease who changed his stance to lazy one crying out, "Confringo."

The blasting curse was swift and Severus just reacted with "protego."

It barely held.

"Protego...again are you a first year," said Andrew.

Spectators laughed.

Severus decided to use his shadow walking ability and went invisible.

"Aparecium," cried Andrew trying to reveal Severus's location.

Nothing happened. The boy got cautious and changed his stance to a solider. He started firing random" Confundo"

"Confundo."

"Confundo.'

Andrew then disullioned himself. So, now they could not see each other. Severus tightened his ears.

Severus crouched around the boulder setting of a sandy duel pit. Unlike, Andrew he did not leave a foot print.

Severus whispered a "Densaugeo," as the crowd was growing restless.

"Shit," was heard. Andrew teeth were growing at an alarming rate.

"Oh no more play time for LaSnape, Defodio," smiled Andrew. Severus had to dodge for a boulder blasted by his shoulder. Dirt was in his eyes. He could not see. Both were revealed to the audience. Andrew charged at him with a blade. Severus could not see but he could hear. He raised his sword and the clash of metal rang in the air. Then began the sword dance for survival. Andrew would swing with his left and charge with his right leg. Right now, Severus was focused on blocking. But Burke must have known wandless because a blood boiling curse was on its way. He had to swerve right and Burke had blade that came out with his boot. Luckily, the LaSnape heir ring had a dark that went straight into his toe.

Burke howled in a rage.

While Severus was dueling for his life. The Burke Bitch decided to do a surprise attack. Petunia was getting ready to head to Hogwarts. But as she met up with her friends an explosion went off. Petunia tried to escape but Anti-Apparaition wards came down. King Yun pulled out his wand.

Aisha lightening started to heat up and she put her hands out. They spotted Burke and her crew.

Abdul Diallo was drawing runes. He pulled out a sword. Aed O'Hair was filled with rage. His wand was hot in his hand. Sparks were reaching out. Nicola Palov got into attack formation.

Joseph Gracia a werewolf eyes glowed and barred his teeth. Loads of students from the student body were watching.

A voice shouted, "BATTLE DUELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

A surprise duel which while annoying is perfectly legal. They were transported to an empty field. Aisha still dragging them away from the debris. Petunia was sprinting in heels half confused. A green light shot at her from the left. She just reacted pulling out her wand" bombarda!"

A cackle was heard. Burke was in the field. The wand waving witch giggled, "a witch is in the building."

"Shit...run girls," cursed Petunia.

"No," snapped Aisha.

More curses were flying past.

'Alarte Ascendare" cried out Aisha.

The Burke friend hit the wall with a bang.

Burke was a crucio slinging fool. Those too close were going down like dominos. Joseph was battling one of her minions in pure strength. The fists were no joke.

Petunia was not having it. Petunia shot out an arrow shooting spell .

Petunia was locked into battle with Burke the bitch now.

"Crucio, Confringo, crucio," laughed Burke.

"Mucus ad Nauseam," cried Petunia.

"Oh the witch wants to play... Avada Kedavra," cackled Burke.

Petunia accioed a part of trashcan in the way.

"Flagro," retaliated Petunia. She got the bitch's dress. She was smelling quite burnt.

Burke shot another crucio.

Petunia shot back a Bat-Bogey Hex.

Abdul was using the martial arts to subdue wizard that came for him. Burke only dealt with witches and wizards. They were outnumbered but refused to surrender. What could Petunia do? A battle duel has not rules and they were outnumbered. Plus, Severus duel was today! She could not believe this bitch outsmarted her. But they had to win!

*Author Note: Sorry for the long delay. I am not happy about the chapter or my lost story. I am trying to find inspiration. The duel will continue in the next chapter as well.


End file.
